Portals of Light
by Zelha
Summary: Genma pensaba que su vida era tranquila. Hasta que se encontró con alguien del pasado quien le recordó la verdadera persona que había detrás del senbon. AU, GenmaOFC, Rated M por algo xD [Completo]
1. Volvernos a Encontrar

**Disclaimer: **Lo único que tengo de Naruto es un deseo incontrolable por tener un peluche de Kakashi o de Genma, así que no tomen acciones de curso legal contra mí, por favor.

- Esta es una historia que me pegó en la cabeza (ese muso mío y sus rounds de cariño un día de éstos me van a matar xD). Está ambientada en un AU de mi propia cosecha, con spoilers del animé y del manga. Contiene escenas de violencia, situaciones adultas y lenguaje, por lo que están totalmente advertidos. ¡Disfrútenla!

**-- Portals of Light --**

**Capítulo 1: Volvernos a Encontrar**

Las puertas de la villa escondida de Konoha casi nunca estaban abiertas, por lo que tuvo que dirigirse a ellas caminando lentamente. Las fuerzas le empezaban a fallar y las piernas no le sostendrían por mucho tiempo, por lo que tenía que llegar prontamente, era preciso.

Un guardia con el hitai-ate de la hoja detuvo a la figura embozada en una capa negra.

— ¿Quién eres y a qué vienes?

Un susurro quedo identificó a la persona debajo de la capucha. El ninja guardián entrecerró los ojos receloso, pero en cuanto la persona alzó la cabeza palideció.

— Necesito hablar con la Hokage, _por favor_...

El tono musitado de la persona frente al ninja era urgente. Éste comprendió por fin, abriendo una de las puertas y haciéndole señas al visitante que podía entrar.

Ah, la villa estaba igual que siempre, pensó la figura mientras observaba todo a su paso. Su andar era lento, casi en velocidad paseo, pero su dirección era inflexible.

Llegó al Cuartel General de Konoha finalmente. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos, dando la impresión de un andar perezoso. Se apoyó en las paredes repetidas veces, sin darse cuenta que dejaba una pequeña marca en ellas.

Shizune salió del despacho de la Hokage en dirección a la sala de reunión, donde en ese momento Tsunade estaba reprendiendo a todo el cuerpo de Jounin y ANBU, por la misma frustración de siempre. Dos nombres plagiaban los pensamientos de Tsunade cuando pensaba en la seguridad de Konoha. Orochimaru e Itachi Uchiha. Por ello quería que los demás entendieran el peligro que adivinaba en el aire.

— _Necesito_ ver a la Hokage...

Shizune se volvió sorprendida. El murmullo era bajo, por lo que no pudo discernir la identidad de la persona que se encontraba frente a ella. Una figura en una enorme capa negra con capucha, la cual estaba arrebujada desde dentro por el o la visitante. Esto no podía ser bueno, pensó.

— ¿Quién es usted?.¿Qué necesita hablar con Tsunade-sama? Ella está ocupada en estos momentos, pero puedo--

La persona se apoyó de nuevo en la pared con un suspiro entrecortado. Shizune frunció el entrecejo al ver que la persona guardaba silencio a sus preguntas. Se dio media vuelta para dar la voz de alarma, cuando por fin oyó el susurro.

— Shizune, _por favor_... necesito hablar con Tsunade...

Al volver la cara, vio los rasgos ocultos por la capucha y dio un respingo. Asintió varias veces.

— Hai, hai... por aquí...

Tsunade estaba furiosa. No conforme con tratar de hacer entender a Naruto del peligro que corría por ser el recipiente del Kyuubi, también tenía que hacer entender al último de la familia Uchiha que no podía irse de nuevo de Konoha sin su permiso, y mucho menos para matar a su hermano.

Por lo menos estaban de acuerdo en hacerla molestar, pensó con la cara roja.

— ¡Pero abuela Tsunade, no podemos esperar más!

— ¡SILENCIO, NARUTO!.¡ESTO ES UN ASUNTO SERIO, NO PUEDES IR POR AHÍ ESPERANDO TENER LA CONFIANZA DE TODO EL MUNDO!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una Shizune pálida y ansiosa. Todos los presentes la miraron, manos en kunais y shurikens, listos para cualquier caso.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Shizune? —bramó Tsunade. La aludida se movió, dejando ver una figura oculta en una capa con capucha. Tsunade entrecerró los ojos, esperando.

La persona alzó una mano ensangrentada y dejó caer la capucha hacia atrás, revelando su rostro. Piel blanca, pómulos afilados, ojos color plata oscura, labios tensos y cabellos rojos, como la sangre que manchaba su cara.

El salón guardó un total y absoluto silencio. Tsunade palideció visiblemente al ver a la mujer.

— Misión cumplida, Hokage...

El susurro fue escuchado por todos. Luego de esto, la mujer apretó los ojos y se derrumbó al suelo, lo que hizo que varios Jounins saltaran de sus asientos a socorrerla. Tsunade apretó los puños, la molestia que sentía por causa de Naruto y de Sasuke olvidada, enfocándose en las palabras de la mujer.

Kakashi miró a Genma. Éste se había quitado el senbon de la boca y miraba a la mujer sorprendido, mientras Kurenai la volteaba en el suelo y desenvolvía su cuerpo de la capa, descubriendo que llevaba puesto un uniforme de Jounin bastante gastado. El chaleco estaba rasgado en varias partes, de las cuales salía poca sangre ya. Genma no podía creer lo que veía... y por lo visto, ninguno de ellos.

Con su habitual desparpajo, Kakashi se levantó y fue hacia donde Kurenai batallaba para quitar la capa sacando un kunai en el camino, mismo que sirvió para cortar la tela de la capa y del chaleco rápidamente, facilitando el examen. Kurenai dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa al ver los cortes que adornaban el cuerpo cubierto aún por una camisa negra. Tenía moretones y magulladuras en los brazos y las manos sucias de tierra y sangre.

— Kami... le dieron una buena paliza... —observó Asuma, quien estaba parado detrás de Kurenai. Kakashi asintió con un gruñido y alzó la mirada hacia Genma, quien estaba junto a Asuma.

— ¿Genma?

— ¿Estás... seguro... de que es ella?

Kakashi sabía cuán difícil era para él, por lo que tuvo un remordimiento de conciencia al recordarlo todo.

— Sí, amigo... es ella. Más delgada y con un montón de heridas encima, pero es ella.

Tsunade se inclinó junto a Kurenai, efectuando los sellos necesarios del jutsu para cerrar las heridas mientras llegaban los ninjas médicos.

— Maldita seas, Saya, pensé que estabas muerta...

— Pero pronto lo estará si no se tratan esas heridas, Tsunade-sama...

— Lo sé, lo sé... sólo que no me recupero aún de la impresión. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo... ¿diez años, tal vez?

— Quince años, Tsunade-sama —murmuró entre dientes Genma, colocándose de nuevo el senbon en la boca y saliendo de la sala. Kakashi frunció el ceño profundamente.

-- X --X --X --

N/A: Sé está corto, pero pronto les traeré la continuación... de hecho, tengo la historia casi en su totalidad escrita, pero como yo vivo por los reviews, les toca a ustedes alimentarme si quieren seguir leyendo... ¡Saludos!. :P


	2. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** ¿Alguien me regala un senbon?.¡No tengo nada de nada! xD  
Bueno, aquí va la segunda parte... espero la disfruten :-)

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos **

— Kaka-sensei,. ¿quién era la chica que interrumpió la reunión de ayer?

— Una compañera que no veíamos desde hace tiempo, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Naruto asintió y siguió haciendo sentadillas. Sakura y Sasuke se miraron, en un momento adivinaron que su maestro les estaba mintiendo, pues ambos habían visto las miradas que les lanzó a la Hokage y al examinador, Genma Shiranui.

Aunque Sasuke estaba fijo en la idea de ir en busca de Itachi y matarle, la conversación que tuvo con Sakura la noche anterior fue determinante en su decisión de esperar para cumplir ese deber auto impuesto... la reacción de Kakashi ante la chica y luego la mentira que le dijo a Naruto fue una que picó su curiosidad.

— Hoy trabajaremos con Taijutsu... Sakura, tú vas conmigo.

Sakura obedeció sin decir nada. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y se puso en postura, esperando a que Naruto se levantara.

— Vamos, dobe, que no tengo todo el día.

— ¡Cállate, Sasuke!

— Cállate tú, baka. ¡Pelea de una vez!

Sakura suspiró e intentó concentrarse en su oponente... aunque este no parecía concentrado en ella. Kakashi tenía su malhadado Icha Icha Paradise frente a su nariz, rascándose la cabeza.

Mientras evadía los pequeños puños de Sakura, el ninja copia pensaba en Genma y su suerte... y en las repercusiones que tendría la presencia de esa mujer en Konoha.

Ciertamente, esto no le gustaba nada de nada.

-- X --

— Oi, Tsunade-sama —saludó esa misma tarde a la Hokage en el hospital. Al parecer, Tsunade había resuelto no hablar más sobre los asuntos que trataban en la reunión, prefiriendo hacer reaccionar a la artífice de la interrupción de la misma.

— Kakashi, te hacía con tu equipo.

— Ya terminamos por hoy... ¿cómo está ella?

— Me está costando toda mi paciencia el sacarla de ese sopor por pérdida de sangre que tiene... pero seguramente se pondrá bien, sólo necesita descansar.

— Y las heridas que tiene... eran de katana,. ¿verdad?

— Aa, así es. No sé cómo demonios pudo haber llegado aquí con tales heridas... lo bueno es que su condición está estable.

— ¿Genma ha venido?

Tsunade meneó la cabeza gravemente. Kakashi suspiró.

— Creo que ya me lo imaginaba... iré a verlo.

— Aún no, quiero que veas una de las heridas de Saya. Parece es que por algún Jutsu, pero aún no logro dejar que sangre completamente...

Kakashi asintió. Sabiendo más de mil técnicas, era posible que una de ellas fuera la respuesta a la interrogante de la Hokage. Llegando a una habitación marcada con el número 258, Tsunade abrió la puerta y entró.

Nadie preparó a Kakashi para presenciar lo que vio.

Saya estaba inconsciente en una cama, sus cabellos estaban desperdigados por la almohada, dando a la misma la impresión de estar encendida. La palidez su rostro era impresionante, producto de la pérdida de la sangre y el cansancio. Los cortes en su cara y brazos estaban sanando satisfactoriamente, pero se apreciaba un bulto debajo de la sábana que estaba colocado sobre su estómago.

Tsunade destapó el cuerpo de la mujer hasta por debajo de la cintura, la cual tenía la bata blanca del hospital, y se inclinó sobre la herida en su estómago. Kakashi avanzó y miró por encima del hombro de la Hokage. La herida de katana estaba semicerrada, pero se apreciaba inflamada y era obvio que por más chakra o Jutsus que se hicieran, hasta que no pasara el efecto del Jutsu que la atacó no podría cerrarse.

— ¿Qué crees que sea?

— Slashing no Jutsu... es una técnica que utilizaban mucho los ninjas del Rayo para atacar por la espalda... ¿ella estuvo allí?

— No lo sé... pero lo sabremos cuando despierte.

-- X --

Genma colocó el vaso de sake en la mesa del Ichiraku con un bufido.

— Dame otro... no, mejor dame la botella,. ¿quieres?

— Estás bebiendo demasiado hoy, Shiranui... ¿por qué no vas al hospital?

Genma levantó la cabeza y vio a Kakashi sentado junto a él en la barra. Gruñó y apretó el senbon con los dientes.

— No estoy de humor, Hatake.

— Claro, claro... por eso es que estás bebiendo desde anoche,. ¿no? Ve a casa, Genma.

— No quiero irme a casa, quiero quedarme aquí.

— Oye Genma, siento mucho por lo que estás pasando pero si me preguntas, el hecho de que ella haya vuelto a Konoha no quiere decir que te debas ahogar en una botella de sake...

— Ella estaba muerta, yo la pensé muerta, Hatake... ¿qué carajo hace aquí?

— No lo sé, Genma. Lo que sé es que está estable por ahora, pero tiene un Jutsu en el estómago que no deja que una de las heridas que tiene sea remitida. Aún está inconsciente.

— ¡Maldita sea, Kakashi! —Genma descargó el puño sobre la barra, molesto—. ¿Por qué me dices cómo está?.¡Eso no lo quiero saber!

— Mira, te lo dije hace quince años y te lo volveré a decir ahora una vez más. No dejes que una circunstancia desafortunada te joda, porque sabes bien que ella no tuvo la culpa de nada de lo que pasó. Sólo quieres ver lo que está por encima. Mira debajo del fondo, Genma...

El shinobi se levantó del banco y lanzó unas monedas a la barra. Miró al ninja copia y dejó que una de sus usuales sonrisas sarcásticas se desplegara en su rostro.

— El problema está, Hatake, en que... ella nunca se defendió. Nunca hizo nada por sacarnos de nuestro error. Sólo tomó una misión sin rango y se fue.

Dicho esto, Genma salió del Ichiraku. Kakashi suspiró y cruzó una mirada con el dueño. Tenía la vaga sensación de que Genma no iría a su casa, después de todo.

¿Por qué, por qué tenía que haber aparecido de esa manera, cuando ya había pensado que su vida estaba en el camino correcto?

Maldito seas, Kakashi, pensó Genma al cruzar las puertas del hospital. Una enfermera levantó la vista del escritorio y sonrió, pícara.

— Buenas noches, Genma... ¿te has herido? Se me hace muy extraño verte por estos lares y a esta hora...

— Hola, Yumi. Vine a visitar a alguien que está acá, su nombre es Saya Ryukai.

— ¡Ah! La que trajeron Tsunade-sama y Kakashi-san... —respondió, consultando el libro de pacientes—, está en la habitación 258, pero esta no es la hora de visitas, Genma... ¿estás seguro que viniste a ver a esa chica? —añadió, parpadeando e inclinándose sobre el escritorio provocativamente. Genma se encogió de hombros y sonrió brevemente.

— Otro día será, Yumi... estoy cansado. Yo te llamo,. ¿eh?

— Está bien... ¡pero me llamas en verdad!

— Claro, claro... ¡nos vemos luego!

Genma salió del hospital y miró hacia el edificio. Usando la lógica, saltó hacia un árbol y trepó hasta una ventana del segundo piso, la cual abrió y entró cómodamente.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Se acercó a la mesa ubicada junto a la cama y encendió la lámpara de neón blanco sobre la cabecera de la cama, dejando que la luz cayera sobre los rasgos de la persona que yacía en ella. Si Genma se sentía mareado por la bebida, la visión de la mujer inconsciente lo hizo recuperar la lucidez.

La pelirroja respiraba tenuemente, con bocanadas irregulares. Los cortes en su rostro y brazos la hacían parecer a una niña que peleó contra un león o algo parecido, mientras las manos aparecían con las uñas rotas y los dedos magullados. Genma cerró los ojos con fuerza y se inclinó sobre ella, intentando respirar el perfume que recordaba emanar de sus cabellos. No percibió nada, sólo el olor de la sangre coagulada que estaba pegada a ellos.

— Saya... Kami, Saya... ¿quién te hizo esto?

No pudo evitar rozar su rostro suavemente con la punta de los dedos. Su piel era suave donde no había sido herida. Saya aspiró brevemente y su respiración se normalizó. Genma sonrió tristemente, aprisionando el senbon con fuerza.

— Sabes que soy yo,. ¿no? Ah, Saya... tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte... demonios, verte así...

El shinobi se inclinó aún más, colocando su rostro a milímetros del de ella. Saya dormía plácidamente, con el rostro tranquilo. Genma delineó su mandíbula con un dedo y besó su frente, para luego sentarse junto a su cama y quedarse dormido.

-- X --

— Que no va a ser posible, Kakashi, porque él tiene que-- Oh, buenos días, Genma.

Genma sonrió soñoliento, mientras se levantaba de la silla y se estiraba un poco. Kakashi se asombró internamente de la capacidad que tenía el examinador de dormir con el senbon en la boca sin que se le cayera a la mitad del sueño. Tsunade observó las ojeras de Genma, prefiriendo no hacer comentario alguno.

— Toma, amigo —dijo Kakashi, dándole al castaño un vaso con té caliente—. Te hará bien.

— No debiste, Hatake —agradeció Genma, antes de beber su contenido con avidez—. ¿Cómo está?.¿Lograron anular el Jutsu que tenía?

— Aún no —respondió Tsunade, haciendo otro Jutsu sobre el estómago de Saya. La herida se abrió y comenzó a sangrar abundantemente, para sorpresa de la Hokage.

— ¡Maldición!. ¡Kakashi!

El ninja copia realizó una serie larguísima de sellos de manera sucesiva y rápida.

— Kage Healing no Jutsu!

El sangrado paró finalmente. Tsunade suspiró aliviada, mientras Genma veía con aprensión el charco de sangre que se amontonaba en el estómago de Saya.

— Ahora a esperar a que despierte y comenzar con la recuperación... —dijo Tsunade, enjugándose las manos luego de limpiar la herida de la mujer—. Kakashi,. ¿sabes de alguien que sepa su grupo sanguíneo? Va a necesitar unas cuantas transfusiones...

— Yo tengo su mismo tipo de sangre, con gusto lo haré —respondió éste sin mirar a Genma.

— Perfecto, enviaré a una enfermera con las agujas. Genma, ve a casa, te ves horrible. Reunión general de ANBU pautada en cuanto Saya despierte,. ¿entendido?

— Entendido, Tsunade-sama —musitó Shiranui, mirando a Saya. Kakashi se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó de la pared, mirando fijamente al ninja frente a él.

— Miraste debajo del fondo,. ¿no?

— No molestes, Kakashi. Vine a ver cómo estaba porque... es una camarada ninja, es todo.

Kakashi sonrió debajo de su máscara al verlo salir. Sí, claro, por eso es que ha ido a visitar a Gai o a algún otro cuando está bajo cuidado médico. Bah.

Suspiró de nuevo, arremangándose los brazos. Lo que tengo que hacer por ti, Saya-chan, pensó.

-- X-- X-- X --

A/N: Tengo la vaga sensación de que Genma está muy OOC, pero bueh...  
¿Quieren más?.¡Pues ahí está el botón de reviews!. :P


	3. Ansiedad

**Disclaimer:** Se ha determinado que Naruto en serie y manga son adictivos a tal punto que pueden llegar a ser parte del torrente sanguíneo. Ley de impuesto a quien no sabe ni tiene dónde caerse muerto xD  
¡Gracias por sus reviews! Ya hay unas preguntitas, por lo que al final del capítulo se las responderé con mucho gusto.

**Capítulo 3: Ansiedad **

Cuando Saya abrió finalmente los ojos, estaba sola en su habitación. Lentamente, fue enfocando uno por uno los objetos que estaban a su alrededor, deteniéndose brevemente en un ramo de jazmines que estaba sobre la mesa. La luz que entraba por la ventana iluminada todo tenuemente, lo que le indicó que estaba anocheciendo.

Alzó una mano y se tocó la cara, notando que estaba completamente curada. Los rasguños y moretones habían desaparecido, seguramente un Jutsu de los ninjas médicos habían restañado esas heridas.

Intentó sentarse, pero no pudo, no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Miró sus manos, notando la aguja hipodérmica en el dorso de una de ellas. Alguien le había dado su sangre...

— Mou... —murmuró, haciendo una mueca al escucharse, su voz estaba ronca por tanto tiempo sin uso. Tenía mucha sed.

Una mano le acercó un vaso con agua, el cual ella bebió con ansia. Después de beber, miró al que la había ayudado, encontrándose con unos ojos azules, un cabello amarillo y una amplia sonrisa. Saya se sentía exhausta, por lo que devolvió débilmente la sonrisa.

— Gracias, Yondaime-kun... —murmuró, antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo.

Kakashi entró en la habitación, encontrándose con sus estudiantes frente a la cama de Saya. Su ojo visible se agrandó por la sorpresa al ver a Saya en una posición distinta de la cual la había dejado.

— Kakashi-sensei —saludó Sakura con una sonrisa—. ¡Despertó, ella le habló a Naruto!

— ¿Ah, sí? —respondió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y aparentando indiferencia—. ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

— Me llamó Yondaime-kun —dijo el rubio, rascándose la cabeza. Kakashi apretó la mandíbula—. Ése era el nombre del Cuarto Hokage¿no?

— Sí, así es... lo cierto es que tú te pareces mucho a él, Naruto —respondió Kakashi sinceramente, viendo cómo al muchacho se le iluminaban los ojos—. Tienen el mismo color de cabello, aunque los ojos difieren un poco, podría decirse que son bastante parecidos. Lo único diferente son las marcas de bigotes en tus mejillas, pero por demás son iguales.

— Kawaii! —exclamó el portador del Kyuubi saltando de alegría. Sakura le dio un sopapo en la cabeza, siseando.

— ¡Cállate!.¡La puedes despertar!

Sasuke presenciaba toda la situación mirando fijamente a Kakashi. Éste parecía sonreír debajo de la máscara, pero su ojo iba continuamente hacia la mujer.

— Bueno, suficiente. Vayan al claro, yo iré en un momento... mientras, hagan cincuenta vueltas, quinientas sentadillas y quinientas lagartijas.

Con un gruñido de Sasuke, una retahíla de maldiciones y quejas de Naruto y un suspiro dramático de Sakura, el equipo siete salió de la habitación. Kakashi soltó la respiración y se sentó junto a la cama.

— Oi, Saya-chan... estuviste a punto de meterme en un enorme problema... —masculló, antes de sacar su libro de tapas naranja y embeberse en la historia.

-- X --

Saya abrió de nuevo los ojos y se encontró con un rostro juvenil. Los ojos desmentían la fresca apariencia del rostro femenino, pues eran insondables y llenos de sabiduría. Saya inspiró profundamente, absorbiendo el aroma a sake que traía Tsunade.

— Cuánto tiempo... —susurró, mirando a Tsunade. Ésta se encogió de hombros.

— Llevas una semana entre dormida y despierta, Saya —respondió con voz suave. La aludida hizo una mueca de frustración—. Te salvaste por poco, menos mal que Kakashi ha donado sangre, Kurenai también y otros más...

— Espera... espera... ¿Kakashi Hatake está vivo?

— Sí, mujer... y no sólo él, también has tenido un visitante diario. Genma Shiranui¿lo recuerdas?

El poco color que Saya tenía en su rostro se fue repentinamente al escuchar el nombre del shinobi. Cerró los ojos y los labios le temblaron. Comenzó a murmurar descontroladamente, pero Tsunade no entendió nada de lo que dijo. Viendo que estaba cayendo de nuevo en un sopor, la Hokage la tomó de las manos.

— ¡Venga, Saya, no te duermas! Tienes un reporte que hacer,. ¿lo recuerdas?

— Tsunade, por favor, déjame salir del hospital... quiero ir a mi casa...

— Lo siento mucho, Ryukai, pero no puedo dejarte ir aún. Kakashi vendrá ahora a darte más sangre y francamente no estás en condiciones de caminar por las calles de Konoha. La villa ha cambiado bastante en los últimos años y mucha gente vive por allí.

Saya asintió brevemente, dándose cuenta que no podría salir tan fácilmente.

— Kami... ¿Puedo pedirte algo, Hokage? No dejes que... Genma entre a verme... dile que estoy durmiendo, en coma, lo que tú quieras, pero no dejes que me vea... no podría soportarlo...

— Ya es tarde para eso, Saya... él ha venido todos los días a verte y no le he visto decir nada en tu contra.

Estaba mintiendo, lo sabía bien. Y Saya también lo sabía.

— Veré qué puedo hacer, Saya. Pero te aconsejo que abras la boca de una buena vez¿me entendiste?

— Con todo respeto, Tsunade-_sama_... sólo usted puede darme la orden.

— Pues lo ordenaré en su momento. Ahora, bebe esto, te hará dormir más.

— Gracias, Tsunade... —musitó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Eres digna sucesora de Yondaime...

-- X --

— ¿Dónde está?.¿Dónde!

— Cálmate, Genma. ¿Dónde está quién?

— ¡Ryukai, no está en su habitación! Yumi,. ¡dime dónde está!

— Ella salió esta mañana, según lo que veo acá —respondió la enfermera leyendo—. Fue dada de alta por la misma Tsunade-sama... ¿Genma?.¡Genma!

Él no la escuchaba. Dos semanas esperando para que abriera los ojos, para escuchar su voz... y ella volvía a hacer lo mismo. Irse sin decir nada.

Saltando de techo en techo, llegó a la parte donde estaba la mansión Hyuuga con rapidez. Un grupo de casas estaban ubicadas a un lado, pero la majestuosidad y grandeza de los dominios Hyuuga restaban notoriedad a estas viviendas. Genma se dirigió directamente a una casa pintada de blanco viejo, la cual tenía en su jardincito principal más maleza que flores. Estaba claro que nadie habitaba en ella desde hace mucho tiempo.

Tocó a la puerta... y no obtuvo respuesta.

Tocó de nuevo, sintiendo que el senbon que tenía entre los dientes se doblaba un poco por la presión de los mismos. Su sangre estaba comenzando a bullir con furia, con frustración, con desesperación.

— Vamos, Saya... ¡por lo menos sé lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme!

— Oi, Genma —saludó Kakashi a sus espaldas—. Ella no está allí, parece que está con la Hokage...

— ¡Pero ya salió del hospital con el permiso de Tsunade-sama!

— Pero conociendo a Saya, fastidió a Tsunade para que ella le concediera el permiso, sabes bien que algunas costumbres nunca cambian... y ella nunca ha sido fan de los doctores,. ¿recuerdas?

— Sí, lo sé... honestamente, no creo que quiera regresar a esta casa, después de todo... la buscaré luego. Gracias, tuerto.

Kakashi esperó que Genma se fuera para desaparecer él mismo en una nube de humo... y aparecer dentro de la casa.

— Ya se fue, Saya... ya puedes salir —dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

La pelirroja salió de entre las sombras, apretando con fuerza una capa negra contra su pecho, respirando agitadamente.

— Hatake-kun... —musitó débilmente. Éste la tomó de los hombros y la dirigió a una polvorienta silla, sentándola e acuclillándose frente a ella.

— ¿Por qué saliste del hospital? Aún no estás recuperada y la sangre que te hemos transferido no es suficiente... realmente no has cambiado, Ryukai.

— No podía dejar que Genma me viera así... no puedo mirarlo a la cara... me da vergüenza enfrentarme a él...

— Escúchame, Saya-chan... han pasado quince malditos años desde que tú tomaste esa misión de Yondaime-sensei y te fuiste, pero aún no sabemos por qué lo hiciste. ¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

— Mou, Kakashi... era una misión de clase A, sabes que no puedo decirte nada sin autorización de la Hokage...--

— No me evites, Saya-chan —interrumpió el ninja copia, levantando el hitai-ate. Ella se echó hacia atrás en la silla, asustada—. Tranquila, no te haré daño. Sólo quiero revisar el estado de tus heridas, es todo.

Saya cerró los ojos mientras Kakashi escudriñaba su chakra con el Sharingan, asintiendo al ver que la convaleciente tenía un flujo de chakra más estable.

— Kakashi... ¿aún me odias por haber defendido a tu padre?

— No, Saya-chan... de hecho, aprendí mucho de tu postura... ya ves, tengo un regalo invaluable de mi mejor amigo...

— Pero aún piensas que no debí haberlo hecho¿no es así?

— Ah, Saya-chan, ha pasado demasiado tiempo... por favor, hablemos de esto en otro momento... por ahora te digo una cosa: no esperes mucho tiempo para decirle todo a Genma, a ver si por fin se entera y entiende tus razones... y si lo haces, avísame para escuchar, pues la curiosidad me come desde hace quince años...

La ligera broma hizo sonreír débilmente a Saya, quien bufó levemente.

— Eso sería como esperar que algún día te quites esa maldita máscara, Hatake... ¿seguro que no tienes acné?

— ¿Seguro que estás convaleciente de una pelea? Porque veo que tu lengua viperina sigue siendo la misma, Ryukai...

Ella rió por lo bajo, mientras el ninja copia se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

— ¿Kakashi...?

— ¿Aa?

— Me da gusto verte de nuevo, pervertido...

Kakashi se volvió y su ojo se curvó.

— A mí también me da gusto verte, cazadora...

-- X --X --X --

A/N: Me sigue preocupando lo OOC que está saliendo Genma, pero bueh... mucho angst para el gusto del pobre Shiranui, jeje... A ver, vamos con las respuestas... jijijij xD  
**Nabiki.Chan:** Ese es el problema, que Genma no sale casi en la serie... pero bueno, habemos fans de él, a pesar de sus pocas apariciones en la serie... :-P  
**Nadeshiko-Uchiha:** De hecho, habrá otras parejas planteadas en la historia pero de una manera muy sutil... a ver si las pillas ;-P  
¡Gracias por los reviews y estamos en contacto!


	4. Cruda Verdad

**Disclaimer:**. ¿Fumar es nocivo para la salud?. ¡Entonces alguien que le diga a Asuma que suelte el cigarro! (No, no es mío, demonios...)  
A ver qué les parece este capítulo... Oó

**Capítulo 4: Cruda Verdad**

Diez días más y aún no lograba toparse con ella. Genma estaba tan decepcionado que no reparó en dormir con una mujer distinta cada noche, esperando que alguna le hiciera olvidar la verdadera razón de su escondida frustración. Yumi fue una de ellas, la cual intentó arrastrarlo a diversiones de más de una noche, ganándose una muy mala respuesta del shinobi.

Por fin llegó una carta de la Hokage, convocándolo a una reunión de Jounins y el cuerpo ANBU. Suspirando, se dirigió al Cuartel General sin mirar hacia los lados.

Fue saludado por Asuma y Kurenai, a quienes correspondió el saludo ausentemente. Masticando levemente el senbon, se ubicó en una silla, colocó los pies en otra y esperó.

Tsunade entró cinco minutos después, seguida de Shizune y de Saya, quien vestía enteramente de negro y llevaba el cabello recogido con una cinta del mismo color. Genma dio un respingo y apretó el senbon, partiéndolo. Con un gruñido, lo escupió y sacó otro del bolsillo del chaleco, sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja. Ésta aparecía pálida y con los ojos bajos, haciendo evidente su incomodidad y el hecho que no llevaba hitai-ate, como todos los presentes.

El silencio reinó en la sala mientras Tsunade arreglaba unos rollos que llevaba en las manos. Saya encontró la manera de escurrirse hacia la pared y apoyarse en ella, mientras cuatro pares de ojos no se despegaban de ella.

— Bien, primero que todo vamos a recibir a un invitado especial para esta reunión.

Mientras Tsunade hablaba, Shizune abrió la puerta y se inclinó, dejando entrar, para gran sorpresa de uno de los integrantes del equipo de Gai, al representante de una de las principales familias de Konoha, Hiashi Hyuuga.

Neji e Hinata se miraron, no comprendiendo totalmente cómo es que fueron llamados a una reunión de élite, ni mucho menos el por qué de la presencia del patriarca de la rama del Souke de la familia portadora del Byakugan.

— Bien, ya que estamos presentes, quiero agradecer la presencia de Hyuuga-sama. Shizune, las puertas.

La aludida cerró las puertas. Saya se revolvió inquieta en su lugar, gesto que no pasó inadvertido por Genma.

— Quiero remontarme a unos cuantos años atrás, cuando yo aún no había tomado el cargo de Hokage. Tiempo en el que aún Yondaime vivía y era el Cuarto Hokage, al mando de Konoha. Él estaba entrenando a un equipo de shinobis muy capaces, cuando uno de ellos perdió la vida intentando salvar al otro, en una misión de rescate a la tercera de su equipo. Pero muchos de ustedes saben esta historia. Lo que quiero contar es sobre otros que estuvieron al mando de Yondaime, mientras esta situación corría en la Villa de la Roca.

Genma miró hacia Kakashi, pero este parecía extrañamente pendiente de su Icha Icha Paradise. Miró de nuevo hacia Saya, notando el profundo pesar en sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios...?

— Tres Jounins al mando de Yondaime fueron encomendados en una misión prácticamente suicida: entrar a la Villa del Sonido y entrevistarse con un espía nuestro que estaba posicionado cerca de Orochimaru. Conociendo a los esbirros de Orochimaru, no dejarían ningún cabo suelto, por lo que de los tres Jounins que fueron, sólo una de ellos logró escapar de la sucia trampa puesta por Kabuto. Los dos Jounins que fallecieron peleando contra Kabuto eran los padres de Saya Ryukai, aquí presente, siendo ella misma la única sobreviviente de esa misión.

Sí, lo recordaba bien. Saya había regresado en un estado de shock tal, que tuvo que cuidarla por varios días. No comía, no dormía... y nunca lloró, ni siquiera cuando se efectuó el servicio funerario en honor a sus padres. Genma estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, hasta que ella se quebró en una borrachera con sake. Pero no podía ponerse a recordar eso en este momento, por fin estaba obteniendo las respuestas que quería... aunque no de sus labios. En tanto, Hinata le hizo señas a Neji para que notara el profundo ceño que tenía su padre, lo que hizo a ambos jóvenes sospechar.

— Mucho antes que eso, uno de los ninjas más conocidos de la villa cometió suicidio.

Genma abrió los ojos sorprendido. Que él supiera... era el padre de Kakashi el que...

— Muchas personas pensaron que el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha había cometido un error garrafal de juicio al salvar a sus compañeros, pues después de esta misión fallida estas acciones probaron ser peor...

— No respetó el código de los ninjas, Tsunade-sama, por eso es que murió con deshonor.

El silencio, antes expectante, se convirtió en tenso al dejarse oír las palabras de Hiashi Hyuuga. Muchas cabezas voltearon hacia Kakashi, quien seguía con la suya oculta detrás del Icha Icha Paradise.

— No podrá haber respetado el código ninja, pero tenía un respeto increíble por la vida de sus compañeros y allegados... —para sorpresa de todos, fue Saya la que respondió con los ojos entrecerrados. Hiashi alzó las cejas por la sorpresa de encontrarse con ese viejo fantasma del pasado—. No puede decirse lo mismo de usted, Hiashi... _sama_ —añadió, goteando veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

Tsunade observó el intercambio y abrió la boca para intervenir, cuando el mismo patriarca Hyuuga alzó la mano.

— Espere, Tsunade-sama... quiero saber cómo se defiende esta... ninja perdida. A ver, Ryukai-_san_ —dijo, haciendo hincapié en el "san", dejándolo oír como un insulto—, dígame entonces qué piensa usted de las acciones de Sakumo Hatake, pues usted fue una de las pocas, si no la única, que defendió los ideales de ese... _shinobi_.

Saya se incorporó de la pared y sonrió brevemente, sus ojos centellearon.

— Si él no hubiera hecho lo que hizo no estuviera vivo, Hiashi-_sama_. Se probó que a pesar de todas las acciones del Colmillo Blanco las repercusiones de sus actos pudieron haber sido sondeadas si se hubieran tratado con rapidez, pero toda la villa prefirió señalarlo con un dedo y juzgarlo, incluso sus propios compañeros y camaradas. Era mejor señalar en vez de pensar lo que podría haber pasado¿no? todo por seguir unas reglas insulsas y sin sentido alguno.

Hiashi sonrió fríamente.

— ¿Esa es tu exposición de motivos por los cuales Hatake se mató? Pensé que los años te darían más sabiduría, Ryukai. El hecho es que al atentar contra su propia vida se llenó de más vergüenza, aún más que el haber echado a perder una misión tan importante... ¡valiente Colmillo Blanco!

Saya le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared, el cual retumbó por todo el salón y abrió un boquete en la misma.

— No te atrevas a mancillar el nombre de mi sensei, Hyuuga —siseó peligrosamente, con los ojos brillando de furia—. Sakumo Hatake era un Sannin Legendario, un ninja honorable,. ¡un sensei estricto y justo!. ¡Mucho más de lo que podría esperarse de él!. ¡Todas las enseñanzas que Sakumo-sensei me impartió a la corta edad de nueve años fueron invaluables, pude entender que el camino del ninja no está en el chakra ni en los Jutsus, sino en el corazón, la fuerza de voluntad y la vida del shinobi!. ¡Es mucho más de lo que se puede esperar de alguien que dejó que su hermano se sacrificara por salvar su propio trasero, Hyuuga!

Hinata y Neji contuvieron la respiración. Era la primera vez que veían a Hiashi tan furioso, de hecho, era la primera vez que veían que alguien le devolviera palabra por palabra todas las recriminaciones que pesaban sobre el nefasto pasado de la familia.

— ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de los asuntos de mi familia!

— ¡Tu familia no es sino una mala obra de teatro, Hiashi!. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar que Hizashi se sacrificara de ésa manera? Y no me vengas a decir que yo no sé nada de lo que ocurría en tu familia porque yo lo sabía todo. Hizashi era mi compañero de equipo y fui una de las pocas a las cuales él dejó acercarse lo suficiente para que vieran la vetustez que reina en las costumbres de los Hyuuga. Nunca en su vida pudo tomar una decisión por sí solo, excepto en las batallas. Y nunca recibió el reconocimiento que se merecía por ser del Bouke, un protector de la rama principal de la Casa. ¿Qué se siente perder a alguien por salvar tu propia vida, Hiashi?. ¿Viviste esa experiencia dos veces y reaccionas de la misma manera?. ¡No me hables del camino del ninja cuando tú mismo no lo respetas!

— Saya, es suficiente —dijo una voz profunda junto a ella. Se volvió y encontró el rostro serio de Jiraiya. Ella bajó la cabeza—. Debemos continuar con el reporte, por favor.

— Saya Ryukai, Jounin de Konoha —dijo Tsunade firmemente, evitando mirar a Hiashi y al resto del salón—. ¿Dónde has estado durante quince años?

La pelirroja sacó de un bolsillo un pergamino grande enrollado, el cual entregó a Tsunade.

— Viajando por los países de la Roca, la Ola, el Rayo y el Sonido, rastreando a la Akatsuki y al asesino de mis padres. He encontrado evidencias de un posible ataque a Konoha por parte de las fuerzas conjuntas de Orochimaru y Akatsuki, pues están volviendo a operar juntos. Tengo información de que Itachi Uchiha tiene todo listo para una invasión a la Villa de la Hoja.

Un sonido sordo se dejó escuchar. Kakashi había dejado caer el libro al suelo y ponía toda su atención en lo que se desarrollaba delante de sí. Genma aún no salía del shock de ver a Saya tan furiosa, pero más que todo, el escuchar de su propia boca lo que había estado haciendo.

— ¡Reporta, kunoichi! —exclamó Tsunade con un leve temblor de ansiedad en la voz. Saya juntó los pies y se puso en posición de firmes frente a ella.

— Todo está en el pergamino, Hokage-sama. Y con todo respeto, no llevo distintivos de shinobi, así que mi presencia en esta reunión ya no es requerida. Solicito permiso para retirarme.

—... Concedido.

Saya se encaminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en el umbral y volviéndose hacia el auditorio.

— A todos los presentes, les pido disculpas por mi comportamiento —dijo, bajando la cabeza respetuosamente—. Ninguno tenía por qué haber presenciado tal espectáculo. Espero que puedan disculparme.

Apenas Saya salió, estalló una revuelta. Naruto exigía a gritos leer el pergamino, mientras Kakashi y Sakura lidiaban con un Sasuke completamente iracundo, el cual vociferaba que tenía que ir a tomar venganza por lo de su familia. Jiraiya le dio una serie de coscorrones a Naruto para hacerlo callar mientras Kakashi, con la ayuda de Asuma y Genma, inmovilizaba al descontrolado Uchiha con un Jutsu.

— Mierda... —murmuró Tsunade a Shizune—. Me imaginaba que Saya esperaba una cosa así, por eso pidió permiso para irse... a ver, kunai.

Shizune le tendió un kunai a la Quinta, el cual usó para romper el sello del pergamino. Luego de hacer cuatro Jutsus seguidos pudo desenrollarlo, comenzando a leer inmediatamente.

La información descrita era concreta y precisa. Estaba más que claro que Orochimaru estaba del lado de la Akatsuki de nuevo... pero,. ¿por qué?. ¿No que Itachi y Orochimaru tenían sus diferencias y por eso fue que el viejo Sannin se había separado de esa organización terrorista?

— Hokage-sama —dijo un aún lívido Hiashi Hyuuga—. La información que tiene ese pergamino puede no ser correcta, pues usted sabe que--

— Estoy consciente de eso, Hyuuga-sama —cortó Tsunade, sabiendo por dónde venía—. Pero aquí se evidencia que Ryukai ha estado rastreando a la Akatsuki por bastante tiempo, de hecho fue testigo presencial de la batalla de los shinobis en la misión de rescate del chico Uchiha, en la Villa del Sonido. Perdóneme, Hyuuga-sama, pero creo que esto ya compete al Consejo de Ancianos.

— Perfecto entonces. La dejo con _sus Jounins_.

— Otra cosa, Hyuuga-sama —intervino la Hokage, pasando por alto el insulto—. De sucederse una misión y requerirse la presencia de los Hyuuga...

— Cumpliremos con el código, todos nosotros.

— Excelente. Muchas gracias, Hyuuga-sama.

— Una cosa más, Hyuuga-sama —intervino Kakashi detrás de él, con voz aburrida. El aludido se volvió—. Le aconsejaría que midiera sus palabras sobre mi padre frente a mí o frente a Saya, pues no siempre puede tener un Sannin detrás de usted para defenderle. Una ofensa contra un padre es horrible, pero una ofensa contra un sensei es... imperdonable.

Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar la amenaza velada en las palabras del ninja copia. Hiashi entrecerró los ojos, pero al ver que Kakashi comenzaba a levantarse el hitai-ate con gesto despreocupado, se lo pensó mejor.

— _Naruhodo_. Buenas tardes.

La puerta se cerró detrás del jefe del Souke, dejando a Neji e Hinata sorprendidos y preocupados. A una seña del primero, se apartaron a un rincón y compartieron puntos de vista, mientras una Sakura ya bastante molesta le gritaba a Sasuke que se calmara o lo golpearía. Tuvo el efecto deseado, pues Sasuke había visto incontables veces a Sakura darle una paliza a Naruto, por lo que prefirió calmarse antes de ser objetivo de los puños de la pelirrosa.

— Kakashi--

— Sí, Genma... vamos.

Y sin decirle una palabra a nadie, salieron del salón.

-- X --

Tocaron a la puerta sin éxito. Kakashi se hundió las manos en los bolsillos y desapareció en una humareda, abriendo luego la puerta desde dentro.

— No, no está... me pregunto dónde pudo haber ido...

— Demonios... ¿algún sitio que ella recuerde de manera agradable?

— Tal vez el claro donde solía entrenar con mi padre... está en el bosque más allá de la cabeza de Yondaime-sensei, vamos...

— ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, Hatake?

— Sí, yo me esperaba algo como eso. Saya-chan fue la única que peleó por defender la memoria de mi padre, aún cuando yo mismo estaba en contra de eso. Más de una vez discutimos por ese asunto, hasta que yo entré a entrenar con Yondaime-sensei. Mi padre era gran amigo de los padres de Saya-chan, por eso es que ella comenzó a ser instruida por mi padre desde pequeña. Él la enseñó a leer y escribir, además de varios movimientos marciales y Jutsus... era una chica alegre, pero después que su padre dejó a su madre para irse con una pareja más joven, ella bloqueó cualquier demostración de afecto... hasta que te conoció a ti, Genma...

Shiranui suspiró. Sabía que Saya tenía muchos asuntos inconclusos en su cabeza, pero lo que más le preocupaba eran las últimas palabras de ella en la reunión.

"_Y con todo respeto, no llevo distintivos de shinobi, así que mi presencia en esta reunión ya no es requerida."_

Era cierto que no lucía un hitai-ate de ninja... ¿cuánto tiempo hará que no usa uno?

Llegaron al claro, notando una figura arrodillada en el suelo frente a una piedra. Kakashi se detuvo abruptamente al leer la inscripción de la misma.

— Sabía que me encontrarían... —murmuró la pelirroja, sin alzar la vista de la tumba—. Kakashi, perdóname por haberte ocultado todo... no tengo ningún motivo para esperar tu perdón, pero aún así tenía que cumplir con las últimas órdenes de mi sensei...

— Saya-chan, dímelo todo, por favor —pidió Kakashi, sentándose junto a ella. Genma se quedó atrás, observando. La pelirroja inclinó la cabeza, asintiendo.

— El verdadero motivo por el cual yo acepté una misión sin rango era porque quería salir de Konoha. La muerte de mis padres y la de mi sensei me causó una depresión que califiqué de incurable, por lo que acudí a Yondaime-sama en busca de consejo y una misión. Él comprendió mis razones, pero no había otra misión sino ésa. Así que... la tomé.

Saya suspiró profundamente, apretando sus manos en las piernas. Genma bajó la cabeza.

— Sólo... sólo hubo un solo remordimiento... el no decirles nada a ustedes sobre las órdenes de Sakumo-sensei. Habló conmigo una semana antes de su muerte, me dijo que quería que me convirtiera en Jounin y que cuidara de Kakashi, aunque él no se diera cuenta. Y así lo hice. Me fui de Konoha, pero siempre estuve cerca. Cuidé de Kakashi y de la única persona que me había visto llorar, siempre desde una distancia prudencial. Cuando me declararon muerta y grabaron mi nombre en el Monumento, dejé de usar todos los distintivos de los shinobis, convirtiéndome en una civil y abandoné Konoha para continuar con mi misión privada. Dejé mi hitai-ate aquí, con la bolsa de kunais y shurikens. Lo único que llevé conmigo fue unos cuantos pergaminos con Jutsus... y un _tanto_.

Genma miró sorprendido a Saya. El tanto al cual ella aludía era una daga que él mismo le había regalado por su cumpleaños número 14, cuando estaban recién graduados, él de Genin y ella de Chuunin. No le importó mucho la diferencia de rangos, sólo le importaba verla sonreír. Saya fue el primer y único verdadero amor de Genma, por lo que quiso obsequiarle el tanto que había pertenecido a su madre.

— Y estuviste viajando por todos los países... ¿sin regresar alguna vez? —preguntó al fin. Saya se estremeció al escuchar finalmente su voz, sin atreverse a voltear.

— No... vi que ustedes retomaron sus vidas, por lo que no volví. Estuve en la Aldea de la Niebla por dos años, luego fui a la Villa del Relámpago y estuve allí portres años más... me quedé seis años en la Villa de la Arena, trabajando como sensei de kendo. Hice amistad con una chica de allí, la cual a la larga me contó su historia. Era una shinobi de Konoha radicada en la Arena, quien estaba trabajando allí como entrenadora de Chuunins al mando del Kazekage, esperando orden de la Hokage para regresar...

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa chica?

— Naname, Kakashi. Midori Naname.

Kakashi asintió. Pasado un rato de tenso silencio, se levantó y desapareció entre volutas de humo. Saya sentía la espalda tensa como la hoja de una katana, bajo la insistente mirada de Genma Shiranui.

-- X --

Habían pasado dos horas y el sol ya se estaba poniendo, pero aún Saya no se volvía a ver a Genma. Éste mordía el senbon de su boca hasta partirlo, para reemplazarlo por otro que sacaba del bolsillo de su chaleco. Sólo podía escucharse sus respiraciones, la de él calmada y la de ella agitándose gradualmente.

De pronto, ella no soportó más la tensión y se levantó, para ser sujeta por un brazo que rodeó su cintura.

— ¿Huyendo de nuevo? —murmuró quedamente a su espalda. Ella estaba temblando—. Saya... _por favor_... mírame...

Ella soltó un sonido ahogado de su garganta y sacudió la cabeza.

"No puedo, no puedo."

Genma cerró más el brazo, apretando el cuerpo de la pelirroja contra el suyo. Hundió la nariz en su cabello, encontrando por fin el perfume que tanto recordaba. Olía a bosque en primavera, a lluvia de verano. Sintió los temblores de su cuerpo, sintió su corazón latir desbocado.

— ¿Cómo pudiste vivir todos estos años... —susurró junto a su oído— cómo pudiste dormir por las noches sin alguien que calmara ese temblor en tu cuerpo?

Ella aspiró aire y se tensó más. Genma deslizó su brazo fuera de su cintura, corriendo sus dedos por su hombro derecho.

Saya se mordía los labios para no llorar cuando una corriente de aire frío caló hasta sus huesos. Finalmente, se volvió.

Estaba sola.

Por fin, pudo derrumbarse de rodillas frente a la tumba de su sensei y sollozar.

— Sakumo-sensei... desde el momento en que salí de la villa lo perdí... lo perdí para siempre...

-- X --

— Oi, Genma, esto se te está haciendo costumbre¿no?

Kakashi sabía que el mecanismo de defensa de Genma era beber y parrandear hasta las tantas de la madrugada, para luego terminar enredado entre sábanas con la primera que se le atravesara. Apretó un poco los dientes al ver que el castaño reía de un chiste de una rubia que estaba sentada a su lado, la cual no tenía reparo en deslizar sus manos por los muslos del shinobi. Un poco asqueado, el ninja copia tomó asiento frente a ellos y pidió una cerveza.

— ¡Hatake! Amigo,. ¡tanto tiempo sin vernos!. ¿Dónde estabas metido?

— Estaba en una misión en la Arena, Shiranui. ¿Y tú cómo estás?. ¿Has visto últimamente a Saya-chan?

— No, no la he visto, ni tampoco la quiero ver —la rubia junto a Genma le susurró algo en el oído, lo cual hizo que soltara una carcajada.

— No, preciosa, lo que pasa es que existen personas que no comprenden cuando uno les habla, por eso es que los tratados nunca son fáciles de firmar,. ¿no crees?

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. Ya había pasado el punto en el cual se podía razonar con el examinador, por lo que se levantó y masculló una excusa, salió del bar y caminó por las calles hasta que sus pies lo llevaron al Monumento.

— Mou, pervertido —saludó quedamente Saya, sentada a los pies de un árbol. El ninja copia se sentó a su lado, estirando las piernas—. ¿Buena misión?

— Aa. Fue muy satisfactoria.

— ¿Y tu asunto en la Arena?

— No sé cómo me dejé convencer, pero sorprendentemente ella aceptó. Regresará a Konoha en cuanto termine de arreglar unos asuntos con el Kazekage Gaara.

— Por lo menos uno alcanzó la tranquilidad —murmuró Saya a modo de respuesta, reclinándose contra el árbol.

— Saya-chan, sobre Genma...--

— No te preocupes, Kakashi-kun. Él tiene todo el derecho a vivir su vida como quiera, yo no soy quién para decirle nada...

— ¿Al menos lo has confrontado?

— No... pero pronto lo haré.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Me inscribí para tomar de nuevo la prueba de Jounin. Quiero formar parte del cuerpo ANBU.

— ¿Qué?. ¿Es que acaso estás loca? Sabes lo que ser ANBU significa para un Jounin,. ¿no?

— Lo sé perfectamente, Kakashi-kun... pero ya es tiempo que continúe con mi misión. Ya hice lo que debía hacer aquí. Vine a verte a ti y te pedí perdón por mis engaños, pedí perdón a Genma por haberle ocultado tantas cosas... pero ya no puedo más. Siendo ANBU puedo retomar mi trabajo rastreando los pasos de la Akatsuki... y le dejaría el camino libre a Genma para que viva como quiera.

— Así que quieres ser Ninja Cazadora,. ¿no? —ella asintió mirando a la luna—. Tal vez me arrepienta de esto... pero me gustaría probar tus capacidades. ¿Qué te parece si entrenas con mi equipo mañana?

— Gracias, pero creo que lo dejaremos para después... creo que por ahora entrenaré sola, después que consiga mi rango de nuevo, ya sería otro cantar —bostezó sonoramente—. Creo que me iré a dormir. Buenas noches, Ero-sensei.

Kakashi rió levemente mientras ella desaparecía en humo azul.

— Ah, Obito-kun —suspiró, mirando la piedra conmemorativa—. Tengo algo que contarte, fui a La Arena por una misión diplomática y me encontré con Midori... ¿la recuerdas? Está más preciosa que nunca...

-- X --X --X --

A/N¿Qué les ha parecido?  
¡_Yare yare_, quiero reviews!


	5. Come, Come, Fighter!

**Disclaimer:** Me han dicho que los perros son buenos rastreadores. ¿Será que encontrarían un zapato que se me perdió? (No, I don't own, not now, not ever, damn it!)  
- Se da inicio a las peleas de esta historia... ñej ñej...

**Capítulo 5: Come, Come, Fighter! **

— ¡Kaka-senseiiiiiiiii! —chilló Naruto, cansado de esperarlo en el puente con Sasuke y Sakura—. ¿Dónde coño estará ese pervertido?

— Oi, siento llegar tarde... me topé con una libélula en el camino...

— ¡MENTIROSO! —gritaron Sakura y Naruto a la vez, mientras Sasuke se cruzaba de brazos.

— Bueno, hoy trabajaremos en la resistencia. Sasuke, Naruto,setenta y cinco vueltas a la pista. Sakura, trabajaremos en tu Taijutsu. Vamos, vamos... —dijo, sacando la campana que Sakura tanto odiaba—. Si me quitas la campana te invito el almuerzo,. ¿vale?

— Con tal de que no sea ramen... —murmuró la pelirrosa—. Shannarooo!

Comenzaron a entrenar con entusiasmo, mientas Kakashi sonreía debajo de la máscara. Alguien presenciaba los esfuerzos de sus estudiantes.

-- X --

Era un hermoso día para los exámenes de los Jounins. Naruto y Sasuke participarían, obviamente...

Pasado un rato y ya con el ejercicio de calentamiento realizado, se dirigieron a la sala de pruebas. Después de un control minucioso, dejaron pasar a Sasuke y a Naruto, pero intentaron dejar fuera a Sakura.

— ¡Pero, pero, yo quiero entrar a ver las pruebas!

— Sólo familiares —dijo el Jounin de la puerta.

— Vamos, Heiji, déjala pasar, ella viene conmigo —pidió Kakashi, a sabiendas que las pruebas de los Jounins vendrían seguidas de las ANBU, por lo que se exigía el más cerrado secreto. El guardián de la puerta, como esperaba, negó gravemente con la cabeza.

— Lo siento mucho, Hatake... órdenes de la Gondaime.

— Ella es mi hermana menor —dijo una voz suave—. Viene a verme a mí.

Sakura se volvió y vio a Saya, vestida de igual manera como irrumpió en el salón de la reunión. La capa negra ocultaba todo su cuerpo, además de unos lentes oscuros ocultaban sus ojos. Sus cabellos, impecablemente sujetos por una cola alta, brillaban bajo los rayos del sol del mediodía, como un vago recuerdo de la sangre que había adornado su piel aquel día.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara al ver que Heiji trataba de decir algo pero no le salían las palabras.

— Mi nombre es Saya Ryukai, y ésta es mi hermana Sakura. ¿Listo? Gracias.

Tomando del brazo a una sorprendida Sakura, el ninja copia siguió a la pelirroja dentro del Cuartel General, pasando delante de las narices de un atónito guardián. Una seña leve y ella siguió adelante, mientras Kakashi le explicaba rápidamente a Sakura lo que realmente significaban las pruebas que se harían luego de los exámenes de Jounin.

Sakura asintió aprensiva y fue a sentarse en las gradas junto a Hinata, quien presenciaría la prueba de Neji.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que entraran los examinadores Genma, Kurenai, Asuma y Kakashi, además de los jueces, conformados por Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya.

— Todo listo para las pruebas. Conforme se vayan anunciando los nombres, favor de dar un paso al frente —dijo Shizune al gran grupo de aspirantes del otro lado del campo techado.

Sakura apretó los dientes al ver que uno de los primeros en ser llamado por Jiraiya era Sasuke. Combatió contra Asuma, igualando movimiento con movimiento, mortales en su precisión. Fue declarado ganador al utilizar un Jutsu de hielo, tomando al Sarutobi por sorpresa. En el segundo grupo fue llamado Naruto, quien luego de un brillante combate contra Kurenai logró derrotarla con un Jutsu de fuego, el cual casi enciende las ropas de la sensei de Hinata.

Fueron pasando los aspirantes. Neji peleó contra Genma, demostrando una magnífica habilidad para los Jutsus de agua. Descolocó al Shiranui con unos movimientos rápidos y un Jutsu de cascada, mandándolo al suelo. Hinata estaba contenta de que su primo hubiera aprobado su combate de una manera brillante, pero más maravillada estaba por el brillo de los Jutsus de fuego de otro aspirante.

Jiraiya leyó el siguiente papel y se hizo el silencio. Saya avanzó con seguridad, quitándose la capa y dejándola en el borde del campo. Calzada con zapatillas negras, pantalones negros y camisa mangas tres cuartos del mismo color, se detuvo frente al jurado e hizo una reverencia. Los lentes oscuros no dejaban notar su expresión, por lo que Genma frunció el ceño desde el otro lado. Kakashi avanzó primero, dejando al castaño atrás.

— Ryukai,. ¿entiendes tu petición? —dijo Tsunade, muy seria.

— Sí, Hokage-sama.

— Muy bien. Kakashi, tu turno.

Los presentes observaron cómo Kakashi se quitaba el hitai-ate y se ponía en postura de Taijutsu de alto nivel. Saya deslizó un pie hacia delante, alargando una mano al nivel de su pecho con dos dedos extendidos.

Nadie osó respirar.

— Tu turno, Ryukai.

La pelirroja sonrió y entrecerró los ojos detrás de sus lentes oscuros.

— ¿Por qué no les damos un buen espectáculo, Hatake? —preguntó, moviendo sus dos dedos en una onda y haciéndole la famosa seña: "Ven si te atreves". El ninja copia entrecerró los ojos igualmente, para luego sonreír tras la máscara. Esto iba a ser divertido.

Kakashi inclinó la cabeza y se lanzó hacia delante, para ser evitado rápidamente por un salto de Saya, el cual proyectó su cuerpo en arco hacia sus espaldas. Éste se recuperó velozmente y lanzó una patada directo a las rodillas de la chica, siendo evitado nuevamente por un mortal hacia atrás. Saya lanzó un puño al estómago, siendo esquivado por el ninja copia, quien a su vez hizo una especie de embestida, la cual fue esquivada por la pelirroja con un salto lateral horizontal.

Para ojos inexpertos, la pelea parecería una coreografía perfectamente coordinada, pero para los examinadores, jueces y público shinobi era evidente que la chica equiparaba en velocidad al ninja copia, lo que hacía más emocionante la prueba. Tsunade dio un alto e hizo la seña para la siguiente habilidad, el Ninjutsu. Saya extendió las manos y dibujó una forma alargada con sus dedos índice y medio de cada mano, abriendo los brazos, mientras Kakashi hacía la invocación de uno de sus perros.

— Mou, Saya-chan,. ¿me vas a presentar a tu serpiente?

— Aa, pero no es una serpiente, Kakashi-kun... éste es Ryukotsuei, el animal tótem de mi familia. ¿Medimos fuerzas o sólo dejo que el dragón cace al perro?

— Veamos qué te enseñó mi padre, Saya-chan...

El perro de Kakashi saltó frente a los ojos del dragón, el cual efectuó un movimiento envolvente, intentando aprisionar al can. Éste ladró con furia, lanzando dentelladas violentamente, pero el dragón lo envolvió exitosamente al mismo tiempo que el perro lo mordía. Viendo que no podrían tomar ventaja, hicieron desaparecer a los animales.

Mientras, Kakashi acumulaba su chakra en sus manos, procediendo a atacar a la pelirroja. Ésta lo esquivó saltando ágilmente, respondiendo con golpes que eran detenidos por los antebrazos del ninja copia.

— ¿Estás cansada? —murmuró el Jounin de cabellos plateados a su oponente. Ella negó con la cabeza brevemente, sin dejar de atacarlo.

— No,. ¿y tú?

— Tampoco, pero esto va a resultar en un empate si no hacemos más ruido. ¿Chidori?

— Si no te llevas todo el Cuartel por el medio... —rió entre dientes Saya como respuesta, saltando hacia atrás.

— Eso depende de ti, Saya-chan... —respondió él con una leve sonrisa bajo la máscara.

Kakashi acumuló de nuevo su chakra en su mano, comenzando a despedir rayos que fueron expandiéndose por todo el ring. Saya se echó hacia atrás, extendiendo los brazos en cruz y haciendo una multitud de sellos con las manos libres, a cada lado.

Tsunade estaba en shock, Jiraiya no lo podía creer, Genma sólo miraba, ansioso. Era la primera vez que Kakashi utilizaba el Chidori en una pelea de examen, aún para ANBU. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ellos dos?. ¿Y por qué Saya parecía tan tranquila?

— Chidori! —gritó Kakashi, antes de liberar el poder devastador de su Jutsu. Saya cerró los ojos y juntó finalmente las manos, para luego descargar ambos puños en el suelo.

— Quake Ground no Jutsu! —gritó ella levantando una gruesa pared del suelo, la cual fue destrozada por el impacto del Chidori. Viendo su Jutsu anulado, Kakashi sonrió satisfecho y miró hacia la Hokage, quien asintió sorprendida. El ninja copia sacó finalmente una katana y se colocó en postura de ataque.

— Tu favorito, Saya-chan... ¡pero te advierto que he mejorado algo en los últimos años!

Saya se acercó a la capa tirada en el suelo y sacó una katana, con una vaina negra y detalles plateados.

— No esperaba menos del hijo del Colmillo Blanco, Kakashi-kun... ¡pero he de decir que yo no me he mantenido ociosa tampoco!

Ambos se lanzaron en contra del otro, haciendo un sonido metálico estrepitoso al momento en que sus katanas se encontraron. Saya alzó el pie y golpeó a Kakashi en una pierna, haciéndolo desestabilizarse por un momento y empujándolo con la espada y el hombro. Éste se rehizo velozmente, arremetiendo contra la pelirroja con fuerza y golpeando sus katanas nuevamente. Kakashi alargó la otra mano y trató de sujetar a Saya por el cuello, lo cual ella esquivó dándole un codazo y descargando otro puñetazo, pero en la cara del ninja copia.

La chica efectuó un movimiento de barrido de piernas, llevando finalmente a Kakashi al suelo. Lo apuntó al cuello con la katana, dando por finalizado el encuentro. Un rugido ensordecedor de aplausos retumbó por el salón, aprobando el espectáculo demostrado.

Tsunade sonrió con suficiencia. Había visto que Kakashi había sido tomado por sorpresa por haber desviado su atención por un brevísimo momento hacia donde estaba Genma, instante en el cual Saya aprovechó para derrotarlo. Vio cómo ella extendía una mano enguantada hacia Kakashi, impulsándolo al levantarse.

Kurenai y Asuma fueron hacia ellos, quedándose Genma atrás. ¿De dónde había sacado Saya, _su Saya_, esa destreza capaz de derrotar a uno de los shinobis más famosos de Konoha? Estaba claro que ella había cambiado mucho desde que la conoció, pero no se esperaba que fuera tanto. Estaba impresionado, muy impresionado.

Shiranui observó a los jueces deliberar mientras Kurenai palmeaba el hombro de Saya, Asuma miraba con interés la katana de la chica y Kakashi se rascaba la cabeza y reía, avergonzado. Seguro lo estaban embromando con algo de haber sido derrotado por una chica, pensó Genma.

Finalmente, Tsunade se levantó.

— Los aprobados de esta promoción de Jounins son —acto seguido, comenzó a leer la lista. Naruto y Sasuke estaban en ella, al igual que Neji, ganándose los tres aplausos por parte de dos chicas, una pelirrosa y otra de ojos blancos, sentadas en la barra.

Pero Saya no fue nombrada.

-- X -- X --X --

A/N: Gracias por los reviews,. ¡Nadeshiko y Alexiel! De verdad me agrada mucho saber que mi historia está llegando a algún sitio. ¡Gracias miles!


	6. Negación

**Disclaimer:** Se ha determinado que beber sake y apostar todo el dinero que posees es nocivo para tu cuerpo y tu bolsillo. Si no me creen, pregúntenle a Tsunade xD (no, no es mío, joer... ¬¬)

**Capítulo 6: Negación **

Los dedos de Genma dudaron al detenerse sobre la madera. Quería verla, probablemente estaba deprimida por no haber aprobado el examen... tocó a la puerta.

No respondió nadie.

Genma suspiró.

-- X --

Kakashi entró apresurado a la sala. Él y Genma habían sido convocados a una reunión extraordinaria ANBU. Tsunade omitió el comentario de su llegada tardía y comenzó sin más preámbulos.

— Se han recibido informaciones del escuadrón de Cazadores que se encuentran apostados en los alrededores de Konoha que han avistado la presencia de ninjas de la Roca y la Niebla deambulando por allí. Han capturado algunos, pero todos parecen morderse la lengua al momento de ser atrapados, por lo que nos quedamos sin información. Quiero que vayan con Ibiki al campamento de Ninjas Cazadores en la frontera, para ayudarles y resolver este embrollo. Me huele que la Akatsuki está metida en este lío, por lo que quiero que se les dé oportunidad a Uzumaki y a Uchiha de acompañarlos en la misión.

— Tsunade-sama, pero esta misión está calificada como A, ellos no podrían--

— Ahora son Jounins, Kakashi. Son perfectamente capaces y lo harán muy bien. Llevarán una Ninja Médico con ustedes, así que prepara a tu equipo siete. Sakura ya aceptó su parte en la misión. Genma, entregarás esto al Teniente de la escuadra de los Cazadores —le entregó un pergamino— y le dirás que las órdenes y Jutsus que están allí son específicamente para ser utilizados en caso de un encuentro con la Akatsuki. ¿Entendieron sus órdenes?

— Hai, Hokage-sama!

— Salen en cuatro horas, prepárense.

Ambos hombres salieron de la oficina de Tsunade, mientras ella sacudía la cabeza y abría la gaveta de su escritorio, sacando una botella de sake.

— Oi, Hatake... ¿has sabido algo de Saya?

Kakashi miró de reojo a Genma. Hubiera querido recriminarle por su comportamiento libertino de los últimos dos meses, pero recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Saya.

— No, no la he visto... debe estar encerrada en su casa o entrenando en el bosque. El ser reprobada del examen de Jounin fue bastante decepcionante para ella, por lo que seguro está trabajando para solventar sus fallas en las técnicas y presentarse de nuevo... o tal vez de fue de Konoha, quién sabe...

— Entonces se fue...

— No puedes estar seguro de ello, Genma.

— ¡Me lo estás diciendo, dobe!

— Sólo estoy aventurando los posibles lugares donde puede estar, Shiranui. Además —añadió, sin poderse contener—,. ¿qué tanto te preocupa? Tú mismo me dijiste que no querías saber de ella, así que no veo la razón de tu inquietud.

Genma hizo una mueca y escupió el senbon al suelo, sacando otro. Guardó silencio.

— Como quieras —dijo Kakashi, alejándose.

-- X --

Llegaron al anochecer al campamento de los Ninjas Cazadores sin complicaciones. Naruto y Sasuke iba por vez primera en silencio, mientras Sakura miraba a su alrededor. Genma y Kakashi avanzaban, Kakashi adelante y Genma en la retaguardia, atentos a cualquier trampa. Ibiki iba como siempre, escudriñándolo todo con ojos sospechosos.

Fueron recibidos por Asuma, quien sorprendentemente para ellos, era un Ninja Cazador. No sabían nada de esto, pues éstos siempre ocultaban su identidad bajo máscaras y capuchas, lo que les facilitaba un poco el desagradable trabajo de cazar a sus propios compatriotas desertores.

— Bienvenidos al Agujero —sonrió, sin sacarse el cigarrillo de la boca—. Kurenai está preparando las tiendas donde dormirán, así que mientras tanto pueden--

Un escándalo al final del campamento hizo que todos se volvieran. Gritos de "¡cuidado!" hicieron que todos se pusieran en guardia. Un enorme oso había irrumpido en el campamento, causando destrozos y algunos heridos... y en ese momento se dirigía a unos sorprendidos Sakura y Genma a toda velocidad, rugiendo con furia.

De pronto, un ninja embistió a los shinobis, sacándolos del camino y yendo a parar al suelo. El oso fue sujetado por varios, poniéndolo a dormir con un Jutsu hecho rápidamente por Kakashi y su Sharingan.

Sakura y Genma fueron ayudados a levantarse por el ninja enmascarado, el cual lucía la máscara correspondiente a su uniforme con forma de gato, con bigotes y ojos amarillos. Genma notó con interés que tenía formas de mujer, descartando de inmediato su preocupación por la arisca y evasiva chica que había dejado en Konoha.

— Gracias, eres muy amable —sonrió, haciendo rebotar el senbon mientras hablaba. La desconocida asintió y se dirigió a Sakura, preguntándole con un gesto cómo se encontraba.

— Estoy bien, no pasó nada —aseguró ella, sonriendo. La ninja revolvió levemente los cabellos rosados de Sakura e inclinó la cabeza una vez más.

— ¡Bien, Teniente! —dijo Asuma, palmeando el hombro de la chica. Esta se cruzó de brazos y se alejó, deteniéndose junto al oso y revisando sus signos vitales.

— Ah, es que la Teniente tiene debilidad por los animales —acotó Kurenai, sonriendo y saludando a los recién llegados—. Morino-san, estamos listos para que se entreviste con los prisioneros, pero dejaremos eso para mañana. Primero establézcanse y cenen, hoy hay guardia nocturna "de luna", como dicen los Cazadores.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —quiso saber Naruto. Asuma sonrió y expulsó el humo de su cigarrillo.

— Significa que se apagarán las antorchas de todo el campamento prontamente. Después de cenar, para ser más exactos. La luna llena facilitará el trabajo de los Cazadores, de continuar habiendo encuentros y emboscadas con los intrusos.

— ¿Algo sobre la Akatsuki? —preguntó Ibiki, mientras se sentaban en la tienda-comedor y alzaba los palillos. Asuma negó con la cabeza y frunció un poco el ceño cuando Kurenai le quitó el cigarrillo y lo aplastó bajo el pie.

— Creí que teníamos un acuerdo, en el comedor no-se-fuma —dijo ella sonriendo, para luego dirigirse al experto interrogador—. No, aún no se sabe nada... pero con la información de Ryukai, es probable que pronto sepamos algo de ésos... todo el mundo está tenso, pero las continuas peleas con los ninjas intrusos han dejado escapar algo de la tensión. Una de ellas es, extrañamente, la Teniente, que no ha parado de tomar las guardias nocturnas, cobrándose uno o dos prisioneros cada noche. La mayoría de ellos han muerto ya por suicidio, pero no deja de ser inquietante que tengamos tanto movimiento por estos lados...

— Más me asombra la resistencia de la Teniente, todas las guardias nocturnas son odiadas por muchos, pero ella parece llevarlas con bastante facilidad...

— ¿Y quién es ella? —preguntó Genma, viendo de reojo cómo Kakashi se colocaba en una posición de espaldas a todo el mundo, bajando su máscara y comenzando a comer—. ¿La conocen?

— No sabemos nada, sólo que llegó hace poco menos de mes y medio. Se hace llamar Rosutaimu... nadie sabe nada de ella, pues no se ha quitado la máscara de gato desde que llegó. Tal vez tengas un poco de suerte en eso, Shiranui —dijo Asuma con una sonrisa cínica, a lo que Kurenai frunció el ceño, al igual que Sakura, Sasuke... y el mismo Kakashi, aunque ninguno lo viera. Genma curvó sus labios brevemente, tomando un poco de sake.

— Ya veremos, ya veremos... —concedió enigmáticamente—. ¿Saben si tomará la guardia de esta noche?

— Es casi seguro que sí —respondió Kurenai—, pero tal vez quiera estar con nosotros cuando Morino-san interrogue a los prisioneros que quedan...

Cayó la hora y las antorchas se apagaron. Sólo quedó encendida una lámpara en la tienda principal, donde Ibiki Morino iba a efectuar su magia en la interrogación de prisioneros enemigos. Resultó que Kurenai tenía razón: la chica, Rosutaimu, tenía deseos de presenciar la interrogación de los prisioneros que ella había atrapado.

Morino era conocido en Konoha por sus técnicas poco ortodoxas, en sus maneras de coaccionar a sus interrogados a que hablaran. Kakashi criticaba internamente sus métodos, pero en esta misión no era el líder, por lo que tenía que guardar silencio. Genma hizo una mueca involuntaria al ver que Ibiki tomaba a uno de los prisioneros por el cuello y hundía las uñas en su carne. Vio también cómo la Teniente apretaba sus brazos cruzados, en un intento de controlar su obvia inquietud.

Pasaron tres horas, pero no pudieron sacarle nada a los cautivos. A la mañana siguiente, varias tumbas fueron cavadas en el pequeño claro destinado a los prisioneros de los Ninjas Cazadores.

Kakashi estaba cansado, pero la guardia diurna era necesaria. Él y Genma tomaron el turno para hacer algo con su tiempo libre, mientras los demás descansaban. Según Asuma e Ibiki, quien tomó el mando del campamento, la guardia nocturna de luna sería a partir de ese momento todas las noches, por lo que prefirieron ver algo de luz antes de adentrarse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Genma estaba agachado sobre la rama de un árbol, con un consabido senbon en su boca mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos vagaran un poco sin perder la atención en sus alrededores. La noche anterior fue bastante intranquila, pues tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo observaba fijamente. Pero por más que miró, no pudo descubrir nada. Durmió poco y mal, un presagio de lo que serían las noches vecinas. Kakashi lucía más despeinado de lo normal, lo que tomó como preocupación por sus estudiantes ante la amenaza de Itachi Uchiha y Orochimaru.

— ¿Pensativo, Shiranui? —preguntó en un murmullo el ninja copia—. ¿Pensando en el pasado o recordando una de tus escapadas en la villa?

Genma lo miró de reojo. Definitivamente, no le gustaba este Kakashi gruñón y sarcástico.

— Estás insoportable desde hace un tiempo, Hatake... ¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Estás envidioso de mi éxito con las mujeres?

— No, en realidad estoy asombrado de tu gran capacidad para no ver lo que tienes enfrente, Shiranui. En fin, sigue siendo cosa tuya.

Genma frunció el ceño. No era el momento para discutir, por lo que guardó silencio. Su guardia transcurrió con normalidad, regresando al campamento justo a la hora de la cena. Comieron en silencio, escuchando a Asuma contarles a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke sobre algunas misiones que realizó mientras era Jounin. Extrañamente, Kurenai no estaba por todo eso, menos Rosutaimu.

Caminar por entre las tiendas a oscuras no era tarea fácil. Su discusión con Kakashi le había llegado más de lo que se atrevería a admitir, por lo que no quería ir todavía a la tienda que compartía con él para evitar otra confrontación.

Llegó a la línea de guardia, donde habían varios Cazadores apostados en los sitios estratégicos ya seleccionados. Miró a uno por uno, notando que Rosutaimu estaba en una rama cercana. Viendo que podría acercarse, saltó al árbol contiguo y trepó hacia ella.

Rosutaimu volvió la cabeza e hizo una seña con los dedos. Genma asintió y llegó hacia la rama en el más perfecto silencio. Notando que ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima, le ofreció una de sus sonrisas seductoras, con senbon incluido. Colocó un dedo enguantado en sus labios, indicándole que guardaría silencio. Ella asintió y continuó moviendo la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, seguramente observando cada objeto a su alrededor. ¿Tantos ataques habían sucedido así para que la guardia fuera tan rigurosa?

— ¿Crees que hoy--?

Ella sacó rápidamente un kunai y lo colocó en el cuello de Genma, haciendo la misma seña que él había hecho hace unos minutos. Él alzó las manos, entendiendo al punto. O te callas, o vas al campamento. Le sonrió a manera de disculpa, sin manera de saber qué reacción habría debajo de la máscara de gato.

Rosutaimu alzó dos dedos hacia el ninja más cercano, el cual asintió y desapareció silenciosamente. Hizo otra seña al shinobi de la izquierda, quien hizo lo mismo. Luego volvió la máscara hacia Genma e hizo señas de que se quedara donde estaba. Él parpadeó y asintió, viendo cómo ella se dejaba caer lánguidamente de la rama al suelo, aterrizando en el más absoluto silencio.

Pronto vería la razón de tantas maniobras. Tres sombras avanzaban despacio entre los árboles, con movimientos furtivos. Los dos ninjas y Rosutaimu avanzaron sobre las ramas de los árboles, medio ocultos por el follaje de los mismos, dándoles la ventaja por sobre los enemigos. Cayeron sobre ellos, rodeándolos de inmediato.

— ¡Identifíquense! —dijo una voz femenina. Genma prestó más atención a lo que sucedía en el suelo, apretando el senbon en una sonrisa cínica. Los Cazadores eran conocidos por su sangre fría y sus maneras implacables, por lo que el espectáculo le resultaría bastante entretenido.

Uno de los intrusos encendió una lámpara y se iluminó la cara, con el correspondiente desencanto del examinador observante. Cabellos rubios recogidos en dos coletas altas, ojos severos. Visitas de la Arena, qué divertido, pensó antes de bajarse del árbol.

La Teniente avanzó hacia Temari, conversando con ella entre susurros. Los otros dos ninjas de la Arena se iluminaron la cara de igual manera, dejando ver a Kankuro y a una chica de cabellos negros, que miraba con una sonrisa a Rosutaimu. Ambas shinobis se dieron la mano, obviamente se conocían, por la camaradería con la cual se conducían.

— Tenemos noticias... —dijo la shinobi—. ¿Dónde está el Comandante?

Un susurro de la Teniente fue la respuesta, que Genma no alcanzó a oír. Temari alzó la vista y miró fijamente al castaño, mientras la Teniente hacía la seña correspondiente. Genma comprendió: Escóltalos hasta el campamento.

Llevó a los tres de la Arena hacia el campamento sin muchos problemas, hablando con Temari sobre su tiempo en Konoha. Sonrió ampliamente cuando la chica le preguntó sutilmente por Shikamaru, a lo que le respondió que estaba bien. Shikamaru Nara había logrado entrar a ANBU desde hacía dos años, logrando la plaza de Capitán de escuadrón con experiencia en planificación y estrategias. Por lo visto, no era tan flojo el muchacho, cuando le convenía.

Dejándolos en la tienda principal con un saludo y un guiño de ojos provocativo hacia la pelinegra, se dirigió a su propia tienda la cual estaba vacía y se acostó, pensando en las maneras de conducirse de la Teniente. Era muy extraño que una chica haya alcanzado ese grado con tanta rapidez...

-- X -- X --X--

Rosutaimu: Literalmente, tiempo perdido. (Nota de la Autora).

A/N:. ¡Gracias, Seijuro! Pensé que nadie me iba a encontrar por acá... jijijiji xD  
Gracias, Nadeshiko, la idea de las peleas van por una razón... qué bueno que te gustó :-)


	7. ¡Mírame!

**Disclaimer:** Vi por tele un especial de Dragones y luego me enteré que el Bijuu de ocho colas era un Dragón... ¿ya saben qué quiero para navidad? ºwº (No, no es mío, qué diablos...)

**Capítulo 7:. ¡Mírame! **

Pasaron los días en la frontera y Genma encontró que las Cazadoras que tenían tiempo asignadas a ese puesto estaban contentísimas con su estadía, demostrándoselo físicamente casi todas las noches. Kakashi había llegado al límite de su paciencia, diciéndole varias veces una palabra de cuatro letras y sacándolo de su tienda, prefiriendo compartirla con Kankuro. No había problema, las Cazadoras que no estuvieran en servicio estaban felices de acogerlo en sus dormitorios de tela.

Aunque no tuvo oportunidad de ver a la Teniente, pues siempre tomaba las guardias de noche...

Sabía por Asuma y Raidou, quien llegó dos semanas después, que las chicas de la Arena estaban hospedadas en la tienda de la "mujer gato", como se referían las Cazadoras despectivamente de ella, en las confidencias de cama luego de una buena sesión de ejercicios. Genma sólo se reía y se bostezaba, haciéndose el que tenía sueño, pero estaba cierto que su curiosidad estaba aumentando. Por un momento le cruzó por la cabeza que la Teniente fuera Saya, pensamiento que descartó de inmediato por absurdo.

Pasaba los días en las guardias, una que otra escaramuza y ratos de solaz con las mujeres, cosa que no hacía mucha la diferencia entre estar allí o en Konoha. Hasta una noche...

Una alarma sonó por el campamento, despertando de un salto a todo el mundo. Personas corriendo, metales chocando unos con otros, respiraciones agitadas. El olor de la batalla cercana. Genma saltó y se vistió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando atrás a la chica que le gritaba que esperase un momento. Se detuvo al llegar al linde del campamento junto a Kakashi y Sasuke, quienes observaban a cinco hombres vestidos con túnicas negras con nubes rojas. _Akatsuki_.

— Bien, bien —siseó uno de ellos, su fisonomía era extremadamente espantosa. Su rostro bien parecía un tiburón, lo que lo hacía repulsivo. Genma no bajó la guardia, colocándose en la boca tres senbons con gesto distraído. Advirtió que la Teniente se mantenía de pie junto a Ibiki y Asuma, notando también su espalda tensa. ¿Dónde habría visto esa rigidez antes...?

Uno de los hombres de la Akatsuki se quitó el sombrero de paja y muchos contuvieron sonidos de sorpresa y miedo. Itachi Uchiha.

— Atrás, Kisame —dijo con voz suave, mirando fijamente a Kakashi. Éste tenía activo el Sharingan, listo para un ataque sorpresa del asesino del clan ninja. Itachi paseó su mirada por los que los rodeaban, centrándose en un Sasuke sostenido a duras penas por un estresado Naruto y una Sakura al borde de la histeria—. Hermano. Veo que sigues siendo igual de débil.

— ¡MALDITO SEAS, ITACHI! —gritó Sasuke por respuesta, activando sus propios Sharingan y forcejeando con Naruto para que lo soltara—. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ, VINISTE A ACABAR CON KONOHA?. ¡SUÉLTENME, MALDITA SEA!

— No, hermanito. Vine a decirles a ustedes que la guerra está en ciernes. Orochimaru y yo invadiremos Konoha en menos de un mes, por lo que espero que estén listos para rendirse.

Genma frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué el aviso?

— ¿Por qué nos avisas? —preguntó la Teniente, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento—. ¿Cuál es la trampa?

Itachi sonrió brevemente, mientras otro de sus acompañantes se quitaba el sombrero. Rosutaimu inspiró aire ostensiblemente al observar el rostro de Kabuto Yakushi.

— Queremos que se preparen para pelear por sus pobres vidas —ronroneó mirando a los líderes de los Cazadores por encima de los anteojos—. Mi señor Orochimaru desea que estén conscientes que no pueden ganar. La Ola y Niebla están con nosotros... ¿qué les queda?. ¿La Arena? Pronto serán arrasados igualmente. Ríndanse y entreguen la cabeza de la Godaime y serán perdonados.

Kabuto sonrió cuando vio que la mujer de la máscara de gato se interponía rápidamente en el camino de la chica de cabellos negros, echando los brazos hacia atrás y tratando de inmovilizarla, al mismo tiempo que Kankuro abrazaba fuertemente a una frenética Temari. Kakashi apretó los puños, frustrado y furioso. Aunque estuvieran rodeando a los cinco de la Akatsuki, era perfectamente posible que hubieran más ninjas posicionados alrededor de ellos. Maldijo internamente por no poder contar con un Hyuuga entre las filas, que mirara con su Byakugan esa duda.

— En fin, no tenemos más nada que hacer aquí... denle saludos de parte de mi señor Orochimaru a la Quinta, díganle que haga algo bueno por su vida y se muera, por la seguridad de la villa entera —rió Kabuto, dando media vuelta y desapareciendo entre los árboles. Itachi y Kisame hicieron lo propio, luego de un momento de silencio, acompañados de los otros dos miembros de la Akatsuki.

Kakashi probó estar en lo correcto en sus sospechas, pues una banda enorme de ninjas comenzó a atacarlos apenas los Akatsuki desaparecieron.

En la confusión todos los de Konoha y la Arena estuvieron de acuerdo en algo. Pelear por sus vidas y sus territorios. Kankuro, Temari y la chica de cabellos negros arremetieron con furia contra los ninjas, mientras los de la Hoja hacían lo mismo. Hasta Sakura convocó uno de sus Genjutsus, enviando a su oponente al suelo. Kakashi hacía lo posible por acercarse a los de la Arena, mientras Asuma y Kurenai peleaban como lo que eran, una pareja de Cazadores, peligrosos y mortales.

Genma sonrió torcidamente, todo lo que podía hacer con tres senbons en la boca. Centró uno y lo lanzó expertamente contra el enemigo más cercano, sosteniendo los otros dos en las comisuras de sus labios. Mirando rápidamente a su alrededor, vio que Naruto estaba multiplicándose con el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke utilizaba el Sharingan contra otro enemigo cercano a Sakura. Uno de los Naruto se mantuvo junto a ellos, mientras los otros se desperdigaban por el claro, golpeando y pateando a cuanto enemigo encontraban.

Pero no pudo localizar a la Teniente, a Rosutaimu. Apretó los senbons y continuó peleando, su Taijutsu no era tan rápido como el de Kakashi o el de Gai, pero era tan brutal como el de Raidou. Espalda con espalda contra éste, Raidou lanzaba kunai tras kunai mientras Genma lanzaba senbons y shurikens a cuantos se le acercasen.

— ¡Voy a ayudar a los de la Arena! —gritó Raidou por encima de su hombro, Genma asintió y fue orillando a un ninja hacia un árbol, donde lanzó otro senbon al cuello del enemigo, dejándolo caer como un muñeco de trapo. Volteó justo en el momento de ver a un ninja atacar por la espalda a Kakashi, pero la pelinegra gritó algo y sus cabellos se movieron solos, como si tuvieran vida propia, envolviendo al enemigo y aprisionándolo con fuerza. Genma hizo una mueca irónica al ver que la cabeza del tipo caía sobre su pecho, probablemente muerto por la presión de los cabellos de la shinobi. La chica corrió hasta Kakashi y se colocó a su espalda, adoptando juntos posiciones de ataque.

Una respiración detrás de sí lo alertó a tiempo de volverse y asestar un golpe con el kunai a uno de los enemigos, mientras otro hundía su kunai en su costado. Un destello lo cegó por un momento, para luego ver que el que lo había apuñalado estaba en el suelo, con una abertura enorme de katana en su espalda. Alzó la vista y vio a Rosutaimu... con una katana de hoja larga y un kunai.

— Gracias —farfulló mientras sostenía su costado. La herida era profunda, pero al parecer no le había tocado ningún órgano—. Te debo una.

— No me debes nada —respondió ella, sacando un trozo de tela de su manga y limpiando la hoja de la katana—. Sólo ten más cuidado la próxima vez... no puedo pasármela protegiéndote todo el tiempo,. ¿ne?

— Lo haré, lo prometo —acordó, para luego escupir otro senbon sobre el hombro de la Cazadora. Al ella volverse, observó caer a un enemigo con el senbon en su corazón—. Ahora estamos a mano,. ¿no te parece?

Tuvo la impresión de que ella, quienquiera que fuese, estaba sonriendo bajo la máscara de gato. Asintió sin decir nada y se alejó, esquivando diestramente una lluvia de kunais y dirigiéndose hacia Ibiki y a los de la Arena.

Pero luego vio con horror cómo ocho o diez enemigos caían sobre ella.

Rosutaimu blandió la katana con maestría, abriendo heridas largas y hundiéndola en la carne de sus atacantes, pero pronto uno la derribó con una patada en el centro de su espalda. Genma lo vio todo rojo y se lanzó en contra de los tres tipos que quedaban, al mismo tiempo que uno se inclinaba y le arrancaba la máscara de gato a la chica.

Los cabellos brillaron bajo el sol naciente, rojos como rubíes. Genma se detuvo como si lo hubieran sujetado. Unos ojos grises se posaron brevemente sobre los suyos, delatando aprensión, nerviosismo, miedo, desesperación... furia.

— Eres muy bonita para ser una Ninja Cazadora, mujercita —dijo uno de los tipos, hendiéndole el hombro izquierdo con un kunai, con el correspondiente gemido de dolor provocado—. Lástima que las órdenes de Kabuto-san hayan sido de terminar con la basura de Konoha... serías de muy buena utilidad durante las noches frías de Niebla... —remató, pasando un dedo por la mejilla de Saya, quien mostró los dientes y sus ojos centellearon con fiereza.

— Primero muerta —siseó, antes de lanzar un pie hacia arriba y desencajarle la mandíbula de una patada mientras otro caía con el cuello lleno de senbons. Saya liberó su katana y atravesó al que quedaba por el centro del pecho, mientras la hoja de un kunai se clavaba en su cuello—, que ser juguete de un tipo tan asqueroso como tú.

— Saya... —ella alzó los ojos y los clavó en los de Genma. Se veía claramente que estaba furioso y preocupado—. ¿Por qué...¿Por qué no dijiste que...?

— ¡Ryukai! —gritó Ibiki junto a un Asuma muy malherido, Kurenai estaba inconsciente—. ¡Trae tu trasero acá, necesitamos ayuda!

— Lo siento, Genma... —susurró ella bajando la cabeza y alejándose... para caer unos metros más adelante. La pelinegra se desligó del abrazo del ninja copia y corrió hacia Saya, con rostro alarmado.

— ¡Saya-chan!. ¡Maldita sea, mujer, no te me mueras ahora! —exclamó la chica cayendo de rodillas junto a ella y volteándola. Tenía tres kunais clavados en su cuerpo y la sangre se extendía, manchando el blanco del uniforme ANBU. Kakashi llegó junto a ellas en un momento donde notó que Sakura hacía varios Genjutsus sobre Asuma y Kurenai.

— Mierda... —murmuró Kakashi contra su máscara—. ¿Tú sabías que era ella?

— ¿Dónde está tu nariz, Hatake-kun? —replicó ella—. Es imposible no reconocer ese perfume, yo misma se lo regalé cuando vivía en la Arena... es el mismo que usaba desde hace años... ¡Demonios!

— Midori-chan... —llamó débilmente Saya, abriendo los ojos—. Aún no me puedo morir, no te preocupes... aún tengo una misión que cumplir...

— Baka! —increpó la pelinegra, canalizando algo de chakra en las heridas provocadas por los kunais—. ¡Al carajo con la misión!. ¡Por una vez en tu vida, descansa y deja que otros se ocupen de ti!

Kakashi bufó. Sabía que Saya no descansaría antes de acabar con Kabuto o con la Akatsuki. Extrayendo uno de los kunais poco a poco, Saya siseó del dolor y miró al ninja copia.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, Saya-chan... te ves muy bien de ANBU, sabía que lo lograrías...

— Oh, ya cállate, Kakashi-kun —gruñó ella, antes de sisear de nuevo por el kunai que sacaba Midori de su pierna.

El sensei del equipo siete se levantó, dejando a la pelirroja en manos de Midori. Le hizo señas a Genma para que le siguiera, lo que él hizo... luego de pasar junto a Saya sin mirarla.

X -- X -- X

A/N:. Nabiki, gracias! De hecho Kakashi ya tiene pareja, linda, así que ese pairing no va así xD  
Tampoco es NejiHina, lo verás más adelante... :-P  
Nadeshiko,. ¡gracias por seguir mi historia! Espero que esta escena de batalla no te resulte tediosa... :-P


	8. Confrontación

**Disclaimer:** Se ha determinado que las mascotas preferidas de los rubios son los sapos. ¡Regálale a tu rubio un sapito para navidad! (No, no es mío, maldición... ¬¬)

**Capítulo 8: Confrontación**

Todo estaba listo para el regreso a Konoha. De los de la Arena, sólo Kankuro lucía un parche en la cabeza. Midori y Temari salieron ilesas de la batalla, gracias a Kakashi y su rapidez en el combate. Ibiki tenía unos cuantos golpes, mientras Asuma y Kurenai se habían llevado la peor parte, pero ya estaban en franca recuperación.

Genma deambuló por las afueras de la tienda de "Rosutaimu", dudando en entrar. Después de lo que había presenciado en la pelea y la mirada desesperada que Saya le lanzó antes de que esos tipos la agredieran, puso a trabajar su cerebro un poco más y decidió forzarla a enfrentarlo de una buena vez.

Caminó hasta la entrada, siendo interceptado por Midori. Esta sonrió al verle, mientras él le ofrecía una de sus lucidas sonrisas. Esta sacudió la cabeza.

— Buenos días, Genma-san... ella le está esperando.

El examinador de cabellos y ojos color caramelo parpadeó sorprendido, para luego asentir.

— Gracias, Midori-san...

Entró en la tienda, donde Saya estaba sentada en el futón con el torso completamente vendado. Sus hombros relucían a la luz de la mañana que se colaba por la ventana de tela, mientras que sus cabellos estaban totalmente recogidos en un apretado rodete circular.

— Qué bueno que estás bien, Saya... —dijo como saludo, sentándose despreocupadamente en la silla junto al futón. Ella hizo una mueca indiferente y cerró los ojos con fuerza al intentar cruzarse de brazos—. Mou, Saya, no seas malcriada...

— Hay veces que pienso que Midori se ríe de mí cuando salgo con alguna herida en una pelea, porque sabe que odio las agujas...

— ¿Incluyendo los senbons? —preguntó Genma, apretando el que tenía entre los labios. Ella rodó los ojos y lo miró de reojo.

— De hecho, sabes que odio las agujas médicas, no los senbons... pensé que no querrías verme, Genma... ¿qué haces aquí?

— Quiero respuestas, Saya —respondió él, muy serio—. Quiero que me digas la verdadera razón de que hayas escondido tras una máscara de gato. Quiero que me digas por qué me salvaste la vida ayer. Pero, más que todo, quiero saber por qué te fuiste por quince años sin siquiera hacérmelo saber...

— Creí haberlo dicho todo ya frente a la tumba de Sakumo-sensei, Genma —replicó la pelirroja, sin levantar la cabeza—. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

Genma se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó de la barbilla, forzándola a mirarlo. Ella aspiró ruidosamente por el súbito movimiento.

— No es suficiente —murmuró secamente—. Te fuiste por quince años, Saya... y ahora regresas con esa actitud rabiosa y llena de venganza... ni que fueras del clan Uchiha, por Kami...

Saya bajó la mirada.

— No lo entiendes,. ¿verdad, Genma? —susurró quedamente—. Me fui porque tenía que irme,. ¿cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga? Me fui porque no soportaba vivir un momento en una villa a la cual no le importaba la muerte de mi sensei, ni la muerte de mi madre.

— ¿Y tampoco soportabas vivir conmigo, Saya? —replicó él entre dientes, partiendo el senbon—. Estuviste viviendo en mi casa, conmigo y mis padres, porque no tenías el valor de dormir en tu propia casa... ¿aún puedes recordarlo? Noche tras noche te quedabas dormida entre mis brazos porque las pesadillas no te dejaban en paz, no te importaba nada si estabas conmigo... ¿dónde quedó la devoción que nos teníamos? Me dejaste sin una explicación, ni una carta siquiera...

— ¿Eso es lo único que recuerdas? —respondió ella con voz triste—. ¿No recuerdas los constantes comentarios de la gente a nuestras espaldas? La alumna de Hatake, _la madre_ de la alumna de Hatake... la alumna de Hatake,. ¿recuerdas?. ¿No? Ah,. ¡pues la vieron pasando el tiempo con Yondaime! Kami... Genma,. ¿qué querías que hiciera, que me quedara a ver cómo destruían la confianza que tenían tus padres en ti?

Genma se quedó callado. Saya trató de moverse, pero los vendajes de su pecho estaban muy apretados y sólo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

— El escándalo hubiera sido demasiado para ti, Genma. No sólo el que estuvieras involucrado sentimentalmente con la alumna del ninja más juzgado, sino el hecho de la murmuración porque yo estaba viendo a Yondaime-kun... nadie lo sabía, pero estaba vigilando el entrenamiento de Kakashi. Yondaime-kun lo sabía y no le molestaba, de hecho me animaba a que observara el entrenamiento desde lejos... pero el chisme de moda entre las viejas en el mercado era que el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha se estaba viendo secretamente con una chica muchísimo menor que él... además de ser la alumna del detestado Sakumo Hatake. ¿Hubieras confiado en mí si te hubiera dicho que no podía decirte sobre mi tiempo con el Cuarto? Lo dudo.

Con dificultad, Saya se arrodilló en el futón y se levantó. Tomó su camisa y salió de la tienda, no sin antes volverse a Genma.

— Por si te causa curiosidad saberlo ahora, Yondaime-kun y yo sólo éramos amigos. Nunca pasó nada entre nosotros, porque mi corazón lo tenía entre las manos un shinobi que usaba el hitai-ate al revés desde que era un Genin.

Dicho esto, se colocó con cuidado la camisa de red y salió de la tienda. Genma maldijo entre dientes y se levantó, notando que su pie chocó con algo que estaba escondido debajo del futón. El _tanto_.

Lo recogió lentamente y lo desenvainó. La hoja estaba impecable, al igual que los kanjis que había mandado a grabar expresamente para la ocasión del obsequio.

"No hay mucho tiempo para el amor; para el desamor, hay una vida."

Los recuerdos inundaron la mente del shinobi.

— _¡Genma-kun, Genma-kun! —exclamó la chica pelirroja corriendo hacia él. Con apenas doce años y ya le había entregado su corazón. Él sonrió ampliamente mientras se daba la vuelta y corría, pero hacia el otro lado—. ¡Mou, Genma-kun!. ¿A dónde vas?. ¡Espera!_

_Corrió hasta el claro donde ella siempre entrenaba con Sakumo, recogiendo una ramita del suelo y mordiéndola. Era un día tranquilo, soleado y sin nubes._

— _¡Te encontré!_

_La chiquilla cayó encima de él, rodando ambos por el suelo. Saya se incorporó un poco y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, mirando a Genma reír como loco._

— _Kami, Saya-chan... un día de éstos me vas a partir el cuello..._

— _Sumimasen, Genma-kun... —dijo ella plantándole un sonoro beso en la punta de la nariz—. ¡Adivina qué!. ¡Pude calificar para las pruebas de Chuunin!_

_Genma sonrió cálidamente, aceptando la mano que ella le tendía._

— _¡Eso es genial, Saya-chan! Ahora podré ir a verte luego de las pruebas de Genin... _

_Ella abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y decepcionada._

— _Pero... no podré ir a verte... me estarán preparando para el examen..._

— _No te preocupes... sé que saldremos de ésta y luego iremos al Ichiraku a celebrar,. ¿qué te parece?_

— _Bueno... pero primero,. ¡esto! —dijo ella alegremente—. ¿Recuerdas el hitai-ate que llevaba Sakumo-sensei cuando me aceptó como su estudiante? —Genma asintió, encontrando otra ramita—. ¡Pues me ha dicho que lo perdió!. ¡No entiendo cómo pudo perderlo! Por eso es que le conseguiré otro como regalo... le dije a mi mamá para que me ayudara, y me dijo que ella se encargaría de todo... ¿qué te parece?_

Sí, ahora lo veía todo claro. La madre de Saya siempre fue muy condescendiente con su entrenamiento, aún cuando era muy raro que una madre shinobi consintiera en que la única hija y descendiente de la familia siguiera los pasos del ninja...

Genma salió de la tienda con el corazón en un puño. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-- X --

— Mou, Saya-chan,. ¿cómo te sientes?

— Como si Gamabunta me hubiera pasado por encima —respondió la pelirroja, detrás de sus lentes oscuros. Kakashi ahogó una risita—. Midori ha sido de excelente ayuda... agradezco de verdad que esté aquí...

— No puedo negar que siento mucha curiosidad por saber cómo se conocieron —admitió el ninja copia—. Ella es una de las pocas personas que permites que se acerque a ti...

— Nos conocimos en la Arena, yo estaba buscando plaza para trabajar mientras ella era la entrenadora de Chuunins, como te expliqué ya —contó Saya, mientras se palpaba las heridas y canalizaba un poco de chakra en ellas, suspirando aliviada—. Se presentó un problema con unos ninjas perdidos de Niebla en las afueras de la Arena, el Kazekage envió gente para allá... y yo por casualidad estaba pasando por allí...

— Lo que quieres decir es que fuiste a ver si esos ninjas eran algunos de los que buscabas,. ¿ne?

— Aa... pero todo me salió mal, porque Midori pensó que yo andaba con ellos... tuvimos que pelear, luego fue que se dio cuenta que yo no tenía hitai-ate de ninguna villa...

— Saya-chan, ahora eres ANBU... ¿por qué no llevas uno?

— No merezco llevarlo —respondió ella, terminante—. Además, para todo el mundo estoy muerta,. ¿ne? De nada vale que yo proclame que soy una kunoichi de Konoha cuando toda Konoha me piensa muerta. No insistas en eso, Kakashi-kun... es algo que no pienso cambiar.

El ninja copia parpadeó al verla alejarse. ¿Qué bicho le habrá picado? Al volverse, vio a Genma coqueteando abiertamente con dos de las Cazadoras, una de ellas acariciaba el brazo del examinador mientras la otra le murmuraba cosas al oído. Con razón Saya había huido hacia el otro lado... hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-- X --

Saya había vuelto a vestir el uniforme de ANBU con la máscara de gato incluida. No quería que le vieran el rostro, sabría Kami por qué.

Lo cierto es que ella se sentía fracasada, exhausta... pero sobretodo, sola.

Llegaron a Konoha en un silencio incómodo. Sasuke y Naruto se fueron con Sakura, mientras el resto de los Ninjas Cazadores, conjuntamente con Kakashi y Genma, pasaron directamente al Cuartel General. Tenían que rendir cuentas a la Hokage.

Reunidos frente a una desarreglada y obviamente recién despierta Tsunade, escucharon a Ibiki Morino hacer su reporte de lo que había sucedido desde que llegaron al campamento de la frontera hasta la pelea. Tsunade no hizo ningún comentario hasta que Morino reseñó la aparición de Itachi y las palabras de Kabuto. Ella cerró los ojos y apretó el pergamino en su mano.

— No podía esperar menos de Orochimaru —dijo al fin. Parecía derrotada, cansada de seguir buscando a su compañero de equipo—. Siempre tuvo un gusto especial por ser Hokage, aunque realmente lo que quiere es ser inmortal...

Saya siseó detrás de la máscara.

— Por favor, Orochimaru no es ningún vampiro, Tsunade —dijo con ironía—. Lo que quiere es asustarnos, desestabilizar la cadena de mando y luego barrer Konoha entera. ¿Qué esperas de ese individuo?. ¡Es del Sonido! Tiene una alianza con Niebla y la Roca... aunque no me extrañaría que Relámpago estuviera metida en esto también.

— ¿Y qué pruebas tienes de eso, Ryukai? —gruñó Ibiki, mirando sobre la mesa llena de papeles y mapas.

— Las que le entregué a la Hokage hace un tiempo, Morino-san —respondió con seguridad—. He pasado la mitad de mi vida rastreando a Kabuto, buscando sus puntos débiles y de paso, los de Orochimaru; luego de que se supo acerca de su reintegro a la Akatsuki, expandí mi radio de búsqueda. Me enteré de la masacre de los Uchiha en la Arena, Midori-chan me lo contó. Y ahora estoy aquí pagando mi deuda con la Hokage... y con Konoha.

— Quítate esa máscara, Ryukai —pidió Tsunade. Luego de un instante de vacilación, Saya obedeció. Tenía la cara pálida y los rasgos tensos—. Creo que es hora que compartas tu experiencia en Sonido,. ¿no crees?

Saya echó la cabeza hacia atrás con hastío. Ya se estaba cansando de las historias de su vida de errante, pero no podía hacer más nada sino cumplir con la orden.

— Me fui de Relámpago porque uno de mis contactos me alertó sobre unos movimientos extraños en Sonido, después de que ustedes estuvieron por allí. Al llegar, lo primero que pude darme cuenta fue que el poder de Manda-sama aún seguía en la casa del Kage, haciéndome sospechar de inmediato sobre la derrota definitiva de Orochimaru. Me descuidé en mis apresuradas averiguaciones y pronto fui atrapada por Itachi y el monstruo ese que lo sigue a todos lados, Kisame.

Todos contuvieron el aliento. ¿Cómo es que estaba viva después de lidiar contra Itachi? Saya sonrió apáticamente al observar los rostros de los presentes.

— Mou, no me miren así. Itachi cuando no está cegado por una furia incontenible, puede resultar ser bastante informativo. Me contó sobre lo que había hecho en la Casa Uchiha, esperando una reacción de mi parte. Gracias a Midori, no hubo ninguna. Continuó contándome sobre las personas que había asesinado, sin conseguir que yo hiciera una mueca. Hasta que me nombró a mi sensei y perdí la cabeza.

Saya bufó y extendió los dedos hacia Asuma, pidiéndole silenciosamente un cigarrillo. Después de encenderlo, prosiguió.

— Tuve que hacer uso de todas mis fuerzas para no ser víctima de una violación por parte de ese tiburón maldito, pero afortunadamente Itachi lo envió a una misión fuera de la casa. Pude esquivar el Mangekyou Sharingan haciendo un Jutsu sobre mis ojos, perdiendo la vista temporalmente. Esto hizo molestar al Uchiha, pero al ver que no tenía hitai-ate que me delatara como ninja perdida de alguna villa, dio por sentado que yo era del Relámpago. Me preguntó cómo supe de sus acciones en Konoha, a lo que le respondí que los rumores corrían rápido. Cansado de mis evasivas, me golpeó hasta que se cansó.

Genma no levantó los ojos en todo el relato. No podía imaginar cómo un ser humano podría aguantar tanto abuso a su cuerpo sin desfallecer o morir.

— En cuanto se dio cuenta del Jutsu, usó el Sharingan, descubriendo en el acto mis puntos débiles. Mi madre, Sakumo-sensei, Yondaime, Kakashi-kun y... Genma Shiranui. Fue terriblemente divertido para él averiguar toda mi vida mediante esos condenados ojos que tiene, por lo que cuando terminó conmigo me arrastró fuera de la casa del Kage y me dejó en el bosque... aunque sí me confundió con las últimas palabras que me dijo: "Regresa y diles lo que haremos".

Shizune escribía furiosamente en un rollo mientras los demás guardaban un respetuoso silencio. Saya se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, respirando el aire de la noche.

— Como ven, Itachi tiene algo en mente, ya sea bueno o malo, las palabras que me dijo en el bosque pude compararlas con la expresión de su rostro cuando apareció ante nosotros. Algo me dice que el Uchiha no quiere por ningún motivo que Orochimaru ataque Konoha... pero aún no comprendo es por qué Kabuto accedió a darnos esa advertencia en vez de arrasar con la villa.

— Gracias, Saya... ahora que todos lo saben, quiero que vayan preparando todo lo que puedan. Me gustaría que Temari-san y Midori-chan fueran a la Arena y pusieran al corriente al Kazekage... creo que vamos a necesitarnos mutuamente. Ahora, pueden retirarse... Morino, quédate un momento.

En la entrada, Kakashi interceptó a Saya, seguido por Midori.

— Oi, Saya-chan... vamos a comer —dijo con su habitual desparpajo—. ¿No tienes hambre?

— No, Kakashi-kun... sólo quiero ir a casa--

— Mou, Saya-chan, yo invito, no te hagas de rogar... —intervino Midori—. Además, tenemos algunas cosas de qué hablar,. ¿no te parece?

Saya meneó la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

— Contigo no se puede, Midori-chan... comeré con ustedes y luego me iré a casa,. ¿entendido?

Midori y Kakashi compartieron una sonrisa secreta que pasó desapercibida para la pelirroja.

-- X -- X --X--

A/N: Un capítulo de relleno como quien dice, pero que explica varias cosas.  
Mery-Uchiha: Jeje, ése es el Genma que conozco... sexy, pero se porta demasiado mal... ¡Gracias por tu review!  
¡Nabiki-chan! La pareja de Kakashi/Midori es un regalo que le hago con mucho cariño a mi mejor amiga, qué bueno que te ha agradado... no te preocupes, que viene un lemon pronto, ten paciencia... jijiji...y me halaga que sea éste el fic que estés leyendo actualmente, así que me apuraré con las actualizaciones... ¡Muchas gracias!. :-)


	9. The Naked Truth

**Disclaimer:** He notado que el consumo de ramen ha disminuido estos últimos días. ¿Es que acaso han puesto a Naruto a dieta? (No, no es mío... si lo fuera... ¡Itachi, Kakashi y Genma andarían sólo con una hoja de parra! xD)  
**Advertencias:** Lenguaje, situación algo Lime... y una canción, propiedad de Falconer, que es... ¡preciosa!

**Capítulo 9: The Naked Truth **

El pub estaba a punto de reventar de la enorme cantidad de gente que había. La buena suerte de ser un shinobi o ser amigo de uno, pensó Saya al ver a Kakashi saludar al dueño del pub, para luego ser guiados a una de las mesas privadas del rincón.

Lo bueno: podría comer. Lo malo: Genma estaba en el grupo. Saya maldijo para sí cuando Genma tomó asiento junto a ella, guardando un silencio poco característico en él. Contando a Asuma y Kurenai, formaban cuatro parejas, con la diferencia que Kankuro no estaba en plan de coqueteo con su hermana.

— Mou, Saya-san, se ve bastante recuperada de lo de la frontera —cumplimentó él al sentarse con los demás. Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo brevemente.

— Lo bueno de tener una ninja médico al alcance de la mano —dijo ella, dándole un leve codazo a Midori—. Te debo una, _Desert Eagle_...

— Nah, no fue nada... aunque debería cobrarte por el estallido de chakra que se llevó mi cocina la otra vez... ¿qué opinas, Temari-chan?

— Oi! Eso no fue culpa mía —protestó Saya, tratando de esconder su divertida expresión—. Que yo sepa, fueron tus mismos alumnos por querer practicar Ninjutsus mientras reprendías a Reiko.

— Nada,. ¡sigo pensando que fuiste tú quien les enseñó ese Jutsu a mis estudiantes!

Para su consternación, Saya se echó a reír. Genma cerró los ojos brevemente, recordando cómo esa risa clara acostumbraba surgir para él...

— Midori-chan,. ¿cómo puede una sensei de kendo enseñar Jutsus? Deberías mirar más bien del lado del que tiene la cara pintada,. ¿no te parece?

— ¡Kankuro-kun! —exclamó una pelinegra con el ceño fruncido. Todos en la mesa soltaron la carcajada al ver la gota de apuro que traía el aludido.

— Ne, ne, Midori-chan... —la tranquilizó Saya, con una mueca sarcástica y los ojos entrecerrados tras los anteojos negros—, querías una excusa para reformar tu casa, creo que Kankuro-kun no pudo tener mejor sincronía... aunque yo creo que mejor ese Jutsu de explosión que un Chidori, ahora estuvieras durmiendo bajo un árbol...

Más risas surgieron, mientras Kakashi hacía el pedido por todos.

— Mou, Kakashi-san, no nos harás comer ramen,. ¿ne? —preguntó Temari guiñándole un ojo a Saya.

— No, no... —respondió él agitando las manos frente a sí, al ver las miradas asesinas que le lanzaban Kurenai, Asuma y la misma Midori—. Sé que a varios de ustedes no les gusta, por lo que opté por pedirles un buen sashimi.

— Gracias, amigo —aprobó Asuma antes de encender un cigarrillo, el cual le fue arrebatado de las manos por Kurenai.

— Te dije que en la mesa no se fuma —le dijo sacándole la lengua, lo que provocó más risas en los presentes.

— Amigo, tienes un grillete puesto —añadió Genma, con una de sus características sonrisas burlonas—. Ya pronto te veremos sin barba, si a Kurenai le apetece...

— De hecho, creo que ese es su gancho —replicó la aludida, con una sonrisa, mientras les servían la cena—. Creo que su barba es mucho más provocativa que un trozo de metal colgando de la boca de alguien... ¿tú qué opinas, Midori-chan?

— Realmente... no, no me gusta. Me gustan más los hombres misteriosos... —dijo, mirando hacia el techo. Saya bufó sonoramente al ver a Kakashi haciendo lo mismo—. Y es sabido que a Temari-chan le gustan los flojos —añadió con ironía. Temari se sonrojó visiblemente.

— ¿Y qué hay de Saya-chan? —preguntó la rubia, mirando a la pelirroja. Ésta alzó una ceja—. Vamos, Ryukai, dinos qué tipo de hombre te gusta más...

— ¿Charla de chicas en una reunión de Jounins? —replicó ella divertida—. Así será el aburrimiento o la desesperación de los hombres de Konoha que tienen que escuchar estos argumentos para poder ligar...

— De hecho, ni lo uno ni lo otro, Saya-chan —intervino Genma con voz burlona—. Pero sí estaremos interesados de saber tu respuesta a la pregunta de Temari-san... ¿qué responderías?. ¿Qué tipo de hombre te gusta más?

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. Genma había caído en una de sus líneas más famosas en materia de ligues. Y lo peor del caso, es que no había ninguna que se le resistiera. Suspiró al ver que Saya volteaba a mirar al examinador, quien clavó sus ojos caramelo en los lentes oscuros de la mujer.

— A ver... me gustan los hombres confiables, cálidos y amables... —dijo ella, sin quitarle la mirada—, que sean valientes... pero sobretodo, que sean sinceros.

— Realmente no creo carecer de todo eso, Saya-chan... —sonrió Genma—. ¿Y qué más esperas de un hombre que te guste?

Su respuesta no llegó nunca, por un brazo que rodeó el cuello de Genma y una cabellera rubia cayendo por su hombro. Genma se volvió, viendo que a su espalda estaba Yumi, la enfermera del Hospital.

— Pensé en pasar por aquí luego de mi turno y... ¡te encontré!. ¿Qué te parece si te invito un trago? —dijo rápidamente la rubia, deslizando sus dedos por los hombros del shinobi.

— Mou, Genma, no deberías hacer esperar _a una dama_ —remarcó Saya, levantándose—. Buenas noches a todos, gracias por la comida.

Saya se dirigió a la salida, mientras Genma trataba de zafarse del abrazo de la enfermera. Kakashi se levantó el hitai-ate y lo miró fijamente.

— Cuento cinco y llevo tres, Shiranui. Si no sales por esa puerta inmediatamente tras de mi Oneesan te juro que te vas a arrepentir.

Asuma alzó las cejas, sorprendido. No era la primera vez que veía a Kakashi molesto, pero escucharlo decir que Saya era su hermana... ¿corroboraba acaso los rumores que corrieron mientras Saya entrenaba con su padre?

Midori le lanzó una mirada a Kurenai y ambas plantaron un kunai sobre la mesa, lo que sobresaltó a Yumi, facilitando el escape de Genma de los brazos de la rubia.

— Dejen la violencia, compañeros... —dijo levantándose y arrastrando consigo a la rubia—.Yumi, te dije que me dejaras en paz. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme...

— ¿Vas tras la chica? —preguntó dolida la enfermera—. ¿Tu nuevo amorcito, acaso?

— No... —murmuró, haciendo rebotar el senbon—. No es el nuevo... es el primero.

Genma salió apresuradamente del pub, dejando a una Yumi con un palmo de narices.

-- X --

La casa estaba sola, la tumba de Hatake también... ¿dónde podría estar?

Maldita sea, no tenía ningún perro como Kakashi para que la rastreara...

Genma deambuló por la nocturna Konoha. Las calles estaban solitarias, sólo dejando oír el sonido del viento y el ocasional escándalo de un pub; fuera de eso, Konoha dormía plácidamente, placentero preludio antes de la guerra.

El castaño no sabía dónde buscarla. Miró hacia los monumentos de los Hokages, detectando un movimiento breve en la cabeza de Yondaime. ¿Acaso, tal vez...?

Corrió hacia allá, encontrando a quien buscaba. Saya estaba tendida en el suelo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, tarareando suavemente una canción.

Sin saber qué decirle se sentó junto a ella, mirando hacia el cielo, escuchándola... hasta que formó palabras de los sonidos que salían de su garganta.

_I sit here by your side  
and weep you goodbye,  
I'm singing songs of sorrow for you  
true gentle rose of mine.  
Upon my arm I've tied a ribbon in black  
although I know too well that this  
will not ever bring you back._

Era una canción triste que aprendió en sus viajes, acorde con el humor que tenía. Qué pérdida de tiempo el haber venido a Konoha, pensó depresivamente. Ah,. ¿a quién tratas de engañar, Saya, se reprendió a sí misma, te morías por saber de este _usuratonkachi_ que está sentado a tu lado...

_I feel so astray inside  
as I know you're far away.  
Let my love shine and be your guide  
on your way towards the portals of light._

Genma sintió su voz que se quebraba por momentos. No sabía propiamente qué idioma era ese en el cual cantaba, pero la tristeza de sus tonos era palpable... no se atrevió a mirarla, manteniendo su mirada en el cielo.

Notó de repente cómo ella alzaba la mano y trazaba una línea imaginaria, uniendo las estrellas en un patrón alargado. ¿Era una katana... o un dragón?

_A lonely candle burns for you my only love,  
meanwhile you roam the clouds among  
heaven's angels high above.  
What is there left to live for  
as you've gone away?  
Hope's lost forevermore,  
I'll mourn you 'till the end of days._

Ah, Saya… casi caes en la misma situación de siempre..., pensó tristemente. Tantos años pasaron así... y aún no dejas de amarle como el primer día que lo conociste...

Se sentó, sus ojos estaban secos. No podía llorar... ni tampoco podría mirarle a la cara. Suspiró, susurrando la última parte de la canción.

_Hear, my love,  
hear my cry of deepest grief  
as I weep for you eternally.  
Praying for your soul  
and for light and for relief  
as I shed your tears of misery._

Saya se levantó para irse. Genma no soportó el que se fuera de nuevo, por lo que se levantó también.

— Espera...

Ella no respondió.

— Saya, te juro que lo que viste hoy...

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada corta y seca, volviéndose a mirarlo. Se había vuelto a poner esos anteojos oscuros que él había aprendido a odiar... desde que ella había aparecido, sólo dos veces había podido mirarla a los ojos...

— Puedes hacer de tu vida un saco y meterte dentro si eso es lo que deseas —dijo fríamente—. Yo no soy nadie para reprocharte nada. Además, quince años son una vida para muchos... entiendo perfectamente que tengas tu pareja. Que seas feliz con ella... pero eso sí, no dejes que un malentendido te aleje de ella.

— Saya, no seas así —protestó Genma, atrapándola entre sus brazos—. Quiero explicarte--

— No hay nada que explicar, _Shiranui_ —apostilló ella—. Es cosa tuya y yo no tengo que ver en eso. Suéltame.

Al ver que Genma no la soltaba, ella comenzó a forcejear, retorciéndose como una víbora. Estos esfuerzos lo que hicieron fue que Genma la soltara, pero haciendo un movimiento envolvente… dando a parar ambos al suelo, él encima de ella.

— Déjame ir —dijo ella en voz baja, casi amenazante. Él sopló el senbon fuera de su boca y observó la media cara de la chica, iluminada por la luna y las estrellas.

— No te voy a dejar ir… me conoces, Saya-chan… me conoces demasiado bien porque tú eres la que sabe más que nadie en el mundo lo que soy capaz de hacer…

Ella entrecerró los ojos detrás de los anteojos, pensando rápidamente en el Jutsu que noquearía a Genma. Resopló con burla, lo que hizo que él inhalara el sake de su aliento. ¿Saya había estado bebiendo? Con razón se comportaba así…

— Dime, Saya-chan… ¿estás celosa? —preguntó mordazmente—. ¿Estás celosa de que yo abrace a otra así como te estoy abrazando a ti ahora?. ¿Aún después de quince años te da celos que yo haga esas cosas?

— No, baka, no me dan celos, cómo se te ocurre —siseó ella, revolviéndose aún más debajo de él—. A mí me fascina ver cómo te caen las mujeres encima para que te las tires, es realmente todo un espectáculo digno de admiración… aún no comprendo cómo es que todos los niños de Konoha no andan caminando por ahí con un senbon en la boca también…

— Pero qué delicioso el lenguaje que estás utilizando, Saya-chan —replicó él, moviéndose más sobre ella y aprisionándola contra la piedra—. ¿Por eso es que no apareciste más desde esos tiempos?

— Genma, suéltame… —dijo ella comenzando a temblar. El shinobi no hizo caso, aprisionándola aún más y dirigiendo sus caderas contra las de ella. Inclinó la cara y rozó levemente sus labios con los suyos, sabiendo que pronto ella explotaría.

— No te voy a soltar, Saya —murmuró—. He estado esperando demasiado tiempo por hacer esto…

Dicho esto, la besó profundamente. Ella trató de zafarse, pero no le fue posible. Convocó su chakra inconscientemente, electrizando a Genma. Éste se separó dolorido, mientras Saya jadeaba presa de la furia.

— No me toques… —dijo, abrazándose a sí misma, intentando dominarse—. No me vuelvas a tocar nunca más…

Genma comprendió que la había presionado demasiado lejos.

— Saya, por favor...

— ¡No! —exclamó ella, perdiendo los estribos—. No pasé tanto tiempo evitando que alguien me pusiera la mano encima para que tú…

— Mou, Saya… acaso alguien… —insinuó él, sintiendo su sangre hervir.

— ¡No! —gritó ella, furiosa—. ¡Nadie!. ¡Jamás!. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?. ¡Tengo casi treinta años y aún soy pura!. ¡Porque yo sí supe mantener una promesa!

— Pero… pensé que estabas...

— ¡Claro, es lógico! —bramó la pelirroja, retrocediendo más—. Me estaba guardando para ti, dobe, pero tú… ¡eres igual!. ¡Baka!

Saya desapareció en una humareda azul, dejando a Genma sobre la cabeza de Yondaime. Demonios… parece que meto la pata una y otra vez con Saya, pensó queriéndose patear a sí mismo.

-- X --X --X --

A/N:. Nadeshiko, la mente de Itachi es brillantísima... pronto se sabrá, no te preocupes... ¡Gracias por tu review!


	10. Tómate tu Tiempo o Danza entre Shinobis

**Disclaimer:** Nunca, nunca permitas que tu sensei diga la hora de encuentro para el entrenamiento. ¡Llegará tarde! (No, no es mío... pero de pana deberían regalarle un reloj a Kakashi,. ¿ne? XD)

**Capítulo 10: Tómate tu Tiempo o Danza entre Shinobis**

Kakashi despertó temprano ese día, sintiendo el cuerpo cálido de Midori a su lado. Después de su encuentro en la Arena, habían convenido en vivir un tiempo juntos, a ver qué resultaba de esa mutua atracción.

Escuchando la suave y profunda respiración de su pareja, los pensamientos del ninja copia vagaron, posándose en Saya y en Genma. Era difícil, la situación de esos dos... más porque sabía perfectamente que Saya no era la misma de antes... habiéndose ido de Konoha a los catorce años de edad, persiguiendo un ideal de venganza... ¿dónde habría escuchado eso antes,. pensó con ironía.

Tal vez una conversación entre ella y Sasuke fuera la ideal para hacer olvidar al Uchiha de perseguir a Itachi...

No es que fuera por su seguridad, igual... él vendría pronto a Konoha, aunque no se supiera si era para invadirla, para arrasarla... o para pagar...

Era muy extraña su conducta para con Saya... pensó, rascándose perezosamente la cabeza.

— ¿Kakashi? —la voz soñolienta de Midori lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó a mirarla y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa—. Pareces preocupado... ¿qué ocurre?

— Estoy preocupado por Saya-chan —respondió, abrazando a la pelinegra y escondiendo la cara en su cuello—. Temo que Genma no entienda que ella necesita su espacio... y que ya no es la misma chica amable de cuando éramos niños...

— Me parece difícil de creer que ella haya sido así... —murmuró Midori—. Ella siempre ha sido muy seria, desde el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros en La Arena... aunque reía y bromeaba conmigo, nunca la vi sonreír de verdad...

— El único que pudo lograr eso fue Genma —recordó Kakashi con una sonrisa que ella sintió contra su piel—. Nunca supe cómo lo hacía, sólo sé que por más que ella estuviera enfurruñada o triste, él siempre lograba arrancarle una sonrisa... y ahora que Saya-chan ha regresado, presumo que verlo tan cambiado también tuvo que haber tocado un nervio en ella.

— Lo que tocó sus nervios fue verlo de casanova —bufó Midori, mostrando la misma molestia que esa noche en el pub—. Dudo mucho que Saya-chan se convenza alguna vez de sus argumentos... pero sé de cierto que su presencia en la cena la puso nerviosa.

— Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar, Mi-chan... —susurró él a su oído, plantando un suave beso en su cuello—. Ellos están destinados uno al otro... así como tú estás destinada a estar aquí conmigo.

— Mou, Kakashi... —suspiró la morena, dejándose llevar.

-- X --

Saya se encontraba sentada frente al Monumento, leyendo todos los nombres de los ninjas que habían dado su vida por la protección de la villa. Una leve brisa agitó sus cabellos, los cuales caían libremente por sus hombros y le llegaban a la cintura.

— Ah... —suspiró, tratando de olvidar el dolor de cabeza y la molestia que sentía por lo ocurrido en la escultura de Yondaime hace unos días—. Rin-chan... Obito-kun... tantos nombres... —se detuvo al ver los nombres de sus padres, uno al lado del otro... y a continuación, el suyo propio—. Jeje, creo que soy un fantasma... estoy viendo mi propia lápida...

Continuó buscando, pero no lo encontró. Era más que obvio que Yondaime tenía su propio monumento, la escultura de su rostro sobre Konoha, pero él...

— Justo como lo pensé... —murmuró—. No importan cuántas buenas acciones hayas hecho en la vida, sólo importa cómo te conduces al final de ella... ¿no es así, Sakumo-sensei?

Otra ráfaga de viento pareció contestarle. Ella dejó caer la cabeza y observó el kunai en su mano.

— A veces me pregunto realmente si... realmente soy hija de mi padre...

— Todos nos preguntamos una vez eso, Saya-chan —respondió la voz queda de Genma. Ella se sobresaltó—. Siento mucho si te asusté, sólo quería...

Saya se levantó de un salto y se dio la vuelta para irse.

— Espera, Saya... sólo quería decirte que siento mucho lo de la otra noche... no fue mi intención hacerte eso... sólo que... aparentemente, tu presencia me descontrola, por eso es que meto la pata cada vez que me acerco a ti... quisiera que me dieras otra oportunidad, por favor... me gustaría mucho saber de ti...

Saya se había detenido mientras lo escuchaba hablar. Se volvió a mirarlo por encima del hombro, notando que él miraba al Monumento, en dirección opuesta donde estaban los nombres de los Ryukai. Caminó hacia él lentamente, sintiendo algo de curiosidad por el nombre que él observaba. Viendo que ella no se marchaba, Genma continuó.

— Te contaré una historia... soy examinador de Chuunins porque estoy cubriendo la plaza de un amigo... se llamaba Hayate, Hayate Gekkou... él murió hace unos años, mientras escuchaba sobre un ataque a Konoha... no pudo pasar la información y un traidor de La Arena lo mató. Él estaba enfermo todo el tiempo, pero su chakra era poderoso y era magnífico en Taijutsu... aún pienso que Hayate hubiera sido el único en derrotar a Gai, de no haber estado Kakashi por estos lados...

Saya no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y se acercó más, leyendo el nombre del Jounin fallecido. Pudo sentir la tristeza de Genma, por lo que comprendió que la vida del castaño no había sido fácil tampoco, mientras ella estaba fuera de Konoha rastreando al maldito de Kabuto.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo más irónico del asunto? Que fue el sensei de Temari-san, Kankuro-kun y Gaara, el Kazekage, quien lo mató...

La pelirroja sintió su boca abrirse de la sorpresa. Miró a Genma, quien la miró de vuelta a sus lentes oscuros. Se aclaró la garganta y murmuró.

— Lo siento mucho...

— No te preocupes, sé que está en un mejor lugar... criticando a quien tenga cerca, así era él...

— ¿Era tan criticón como tú? —preguntó ella, deslizando los dedos por el nombre grabado, mientras Genma soltaba una risita—. Recuerdo que no había argumento posible contra ti cuando se hablaba de la diferencia entre las armas de los shinobis...

— Mou, pero tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo en que los senbons son más fáciles de disimular¿no te parece? —saltó él, olvidando su ánimo para seguir el tema—. No son tan ágiles para herir como los kunais, pero son efectivos si los cargas de veneno.

— Aa, pero nada tan efectivo como una katana —provocó ella, curvando levemente los labios—. Con sólo tres golpes puedes dejar a tu oponente como un rollo de atún.

— ¿Pero cómo vas a comparar? La katana es más obvia que un senbon, además de que puedes ensuciarte muchísimo mientras peleas...

— ¿Quieres probar? —preguntó Saya, alzando una ceja—. Te apuesto el almuerzo a que puedo parar con la katana todos los senbons que me lances,. ¿qué tal?

— Oi, está bien —dijo él burlonamente—. Cuando termine contigo, tu chaleco va a parecer un alfiletero, Ryukai.

— ¡Ja!. ¡Eso lo veremos, Shiranui! —exclamó ella, desapareciendo entre humo azul. Genma realizó los sellos necesarios para el Genjutsu de rastreo de chakra, para verificar que la pelirroja había tomado la dirección que había imaginado. El claro de Sakumo.

Saltando ágilmente sobre los techos de las casas, la siguió rápidamente, lanzándole unas cuantas agujas para provocarla. Ella no se inmutó y siguió saltando, hasta desaparecer en el bosque. Genma se detuvo, colocándose cinco senbons en la boca. Vamos a ver si puedes parar varios a la vez, Saya-chan, pensó jactanciosamente.

Entró en el bosque caminando silenciosamente, la punta de la lengua acariciando las agujas que tenía en su boca. La Cazadora se había convertido en presa, cosa que incitaba los instintos del shinobi de cabellos color caramelo.

Escuchó la suave risa burlona de Saya a su derecha, lejanamente. Armándose con senbons entre los dedos de ambas manos, entrecerró los ojos y se agachó, manteniéndose en guardia.

Ella apareció frente a él, la katana brillando en su mano. Sonrió ferozmente, colocándose en la primera postura de kata de kendo.

— Pareces una vieja costurera con los alfileres en la boca, Genma-kun... —se burló ella, moviendo la espada levemente de un lado a otro—. Cuando quieras...

Oh, esto era mejor que cualquier sake que hubiera probado o cualquier mujer con quien se hubiera acostado, pensó él. La crudeza de los instintos de un ninja, anticipándose a una batalla, eran más primarios que los suaves sentidos de una borrachera o una sesión de sexo.

Lanzó tres senbons hacia ella, tanteando terreno. El ruido de las agujas chocando con la katana llenó el aire, seguido por el leve sonido sordo de las mismas al caer al suelo. Ella alzó una ceja detrás de sus lentes oscuros.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —provocó en un susurro—. Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor...

— No me tientes, Saya-chan —dijo él con los dientes apretados—. No quiero hacerte daño...

— ¿A una ANBU? —preguntó ella sarcásticamente, moviendo la katana hacia ella, en un movimiento que podría interpretarse como el mismo que le hizo a Kakashi en examen de Jounin/ANBU—. Por favor, yo puedo soportar el dolor de unos cuantos palillos de dientes... si es que me llegan a dar, claro...

El poco control que tenía Genma se fue al diablo con la última provocación. Comenzó a correr alrededor de ella, imprimiendo velocidad a sus piernas con chakra, mientras lanzaba grupos de cinco a ocho senbons por vez. El choque de las agujas contra metal le indicaban que ninguno había tocado a la pelirroja, lo que lo fastidió aún más.

Sus manos se movían rápidamente, soltando espina tras espina, el sonido de sus respiraciones controladas y el ruido metálico era el único que se escuchaba en el bosque.

¡Tenía que encontrar la manera de ganar la apuesta! Pero,. ¿cómo?., se preguntó. Ella era demasiado veloz con esa condenada katana como para poder acertarle... ¡y se le estaban acabando los senbons!

Deslizando la mano en sus bolsillos, sus dedos se toparon con algo.

_¡El tanto!_

Tal vez...

— ¡Creo que esto demuestra la supremacía de la katana! —dijo ella con una risita burlona. Esto lo hizo decidirse y, sacando el tanto, lo lanzó hacia ella, atinándole limpiamente en el hombro que se había herido en la frontera. Saya soltó un sonido de sorpresa y cayó sentada al suelo, dejando caer la katana en el proceso. Genma corrió hacia ella.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! —exclamó, pero se quedó de piedra al ver que la pelirroja se reía a carcajadas. Esto lo confundió un poco, pero sonrió a manera de disculpa por su estupidez—. Saya, de verdad lo siento...

— Oh, Kami... —suspiró ella entre carcajadas, mientras se sostenía la herida—. ¡Tenías que hacer trampa para ganar!. ¡Además, con algo que es mío!

— Oi!. ¡Yo te regalé eso! —protestó burlonamente él mientras se inclinaba a revisar la herida. Profunda, ciertamente, pero al parecer no había tocado ningún nervio del hombro o del brazo—. Debemos ir al hospital para curarte, vamos--

— ¡Ni loca! Sabes que odio los hospitales y médicos... y desde un tiempo para acá le he tomado tirria hasta a las enfermeras, por lo que preferiría curarme yo misma a ir a un sitio de ésos.

— Eres demasiado tozuda,. ¿lo sabías? —dijo Genma, sonriéndole—. Venga, te ayudo a quitarte eso...

— Espera, si me lo quitas la sangre hará un desastre... vamos a-- —soltó otro sonido de sorpresa cuando se vio en los fuertes brazos de Genma, quien había recogido la katana y se la había colocado a la espalda, caminando luego en dirección a la salida del bosque—. ¿A dónde me llevas?. ¡Te dije que no voy a ir al hospital!

— Respeto tu opinión, Saya-chan, por eso es que no iremos allí. Te llevaré a mi casa para poder mirar esa herida con más cuidado, y luego comeremos algo.

Sin tener el derecho a replicar, Saya se dejó hacer.

Avanzaron hacia la casa de Genma, no sin antes llevarse una serie de silbidos y exclamaciones por llevar a una chica en brazos, además de una enorme cantidad de mujeres que le lanzaron miradas asesinas a Saya, por la misma razón. Ella soltó una risita incómoda.

— Mou, Genma... si las miradas mataran ya estuviera bajo tierra —susurró, mientras pasaban frente la florería de los Yamanaka, desde donde otra rubia cliente los observaba. Genma se echó a reír y cerró más el brazo izquierdo, atrayendo el rostro de la pelirroja al suyo.

— ¿Por qué no les damos de qué hablar? —preguntó, mirándola a los lentes, encantado internamente al ver el leve rubor que coloreó las mejillas de la Cazadora ANBU—. ¿Me lo permites, Saya? —añadió, con un susurro.

Ella asintió y dejó que la besara. Los pensamientos se arremolinaron en su cabeza, no pudiendo escuchar nada más que los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Sin saber que lo hacía, rodeó el cuello del shinobi con su brazo sano, hundiendo los dedos en los cabellos castaños. Los silbidos y sarcasmos se redoblaron, pero Genma no hizo el menor caso. Mientras sus labios estuvieran junto a los de Saya, nada más le importaba.

-- X --X --X --

A/N: Ains... me encanta esta escena... :-$  
Nabiki: Luego te contaré un cuentico con lo de Yondaime... pero lueguini, lueguini, jeje... ¡Gracias por leer!. :-)


	11. Getting Closer o el Senbon Plateado

**Disclaimer:** Nunca dejes que tu perro se te monte encima... ¡te llenará la ropa de pelo! xD (No, no es mío, 'ta sea... uu)

**Capítulo 11: Getting Closer o el Senbon Plateado**

— ¡Ay!. ¡Eso duele!

— Es líquido desinfectante de heridas, Saya-chan, no seas chillona —se burló Genma. Estaban en su casa; había colocado a la pelirroja suavemente en el sofá y había rebuscado entre las repisas de la cocina, donde guardaba los utensilios de curación. Tenía que sacar el tanto del hombro de la chica, pero primero tendría que poner a la mano unos vendajes y las suturas.

Utilizando la katana de Saya, Genma deslizó la hoja por debajo de la tela que conformaba la camisa cuello de cisne negra de la chica, abriendo la manga por completo, hasta el hombro. Luego, colocó unos cuantos pliegos de gasa empapados en alcohol alrededor del mango de la daga, dándole más estabilidad. Ella siseó al ardiente contacto.

— Ahora sacaré el tanto, no te muevas —explicó el shinobi, mientras deslizaba los dedos por el lacado mango—. ¿Quieres algo para morder?

— Sí, dame la máscara de Kakashi... ¿qué parezco, perro? —replicó ella alzando una ceja—. Créeme que si necesito morder algo, consideraré a mi fiel salvador y verdugo para ello.

— Oi, hieres mis sentimientos, Saya-_chan_ —remarcó Genma con ironía—. Sé que te duele, así que haremos esto rápido. A la cuenta de tres...

Ella se preparó, cerrando los ojos, tomando aire y tensando la mandíbula.

— Uno... —Genma sujetó el tanto firmemente—. Dos... —su otra mano tomó el hombro de la chica, presionándolo levemente—. Tres.

El tanto salió rápida y eficazmente, dejando rodar un montón de sangre que manchó inmediatamente las gasas sujetas alrededor de la herida. Saya soltó el aire y exclamó algo en otro idioma, el cual Genma no pudo entender. Colocando más gasas sobre la herida, el castaño empujó levemente a la chica, indicándole que se acostara.

— ¿Qué, para qué?

— Necesito suturarte, y así la sangre no me impedirá ver —replicó concentrado en su tarea. Ella obedeció con un suspiro y colocó la cabeza en el cojín, mientras observaba al examinador con la vista fija en la aguja con la cual batallaba para enhebrar el hilo quirúrgico. La concentración se convirtió en fastidio cuando vio que no lograba introducir el hilo, por más que lo mirara con un solo ojo. Saya bufó, aguantando la risa.

— A ver, pequeño dobe —murmuró mientras cerraba un ojo y tomaba la mano de Genma, guiándola hasta el ojo de la aguja. Pronto, la aguja estaba lista para ser utilizada y Saya sonrió satisfecha. Genma gruñó, alargando la mano y entregándole una botella pequeña de sake—. ¿Qué, es la anestesia?

— Sé cómo te pones con las agujas, así que preferiría que estuvieras un poco mareada para que no sintieras dolor —explicó pacientemente, esperando que ella tomara el primer trago. Ella lo miró de reojo antes de beber un largo trago del licor—. Avísame cuando te sientas ligera.

— Mou, Genma... —dijo ella en tono burlón—. Comienza de una vez, quiero tener el hombro sano para dentro de dos semanas...

La realidad de la aproximada guerra hizo que Genma se pusiera serio. Comenzó a suturar la blanca piel del hombro de la pelirroja, poniendo mucho cuidado en los puntos. Saya entendió su mutismo.

— Eres bastante diestro con los senbons —continuó, intentando aligerar un poco la tensión de la sala—. Tengo que admitir que unos cuantos estuvieron a punto de escapárseme... —completó en tono respetuoso. Al ver que Genma no respondía, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor—. Kami... tienes esto como lo recordaba...

— Desde que mis padres murieron me ha gustado mantener la casa en el mismo orden que mi madre colocaba las cosas —contó él con voz ausente, alargando la mano de la aguja y atando otro puntito—. Lo encuentro práctico y confortante a la vez... digamos que es una manera de respetar su gusto.

Saya asintió mientras observaba las fotografías y pergaminos de las paredes. Muchos eran del padre de Genma, un shinobi reconocido entre los senseis de nuevos equipos de Genins; algunos desu madre, la cual era una ninja médico bastante habilidosa, siendo la única persona que podía tratar con Saya cuando se malhería en los entrenamientos... y era la única que podía acercarse a ella con una aguja. Tal vez era por eso que dejaba que Genma ahora la suturase... tenía la misma habilidad que su madre.

— Saya —la voz de Genma sonaba preocupada—. Si se presenta Kabuto...

— Lo mataré —replicó ella sin perder un segundo—. Tu más que nadie sabe lo que pasó con mis padres... no puedo dejarlo pasar así, no puedo...

— Está bien, Saya... sólo quiero que sepas, que si llega el momento... me gustaría estar contigo, pues —murmuró él, utilizando la punta de un kunai para cortar el último resquicio de hilo. Ella lo miró fijamente desde detrás de sus anteojos oscuros, mientras el shinobi aplicaba firmemente un vendaje limpio al hombro, cambiando el tema abruptamente—. Listo, ya está; no lo muevas por un tiempo o la herida se abrirá.

— Genma... —dijo ella mirándolo. Él le mantuvo la mirada hasta que ella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza—. ¿No tienes hambre? Vamos a comer,. ¿quieres?

Viendo que no podría decirle más nada, el castaño sonrió brevemente y se levantó. Ahora sí estaba decidido, no porque ella le hubiera dicho esas cosas en el monumento a Yondaime... sino porque ya había encontrado de nuevo su camino. Ya era el tiempo de sentar cabeza... y Saya era la única en quien podía pensar para eso.

— ¿Ramen? —preguntó, casualmente, haciéndola sonreír un poco con el tono jocoso de su voz.

-- X --

Saya regresó a su casa con el corazón henchido. Estaba completamente confundida. Acariciando la venda de su hombro, recordó el resto del día con una leve sonrisa.

Habían caminado hasta el restaurante más cercano, donde se acomodaron en una mesa junto a la ventana. Genma le contaba de sus misiones como Jounin y de los exámenes de Chuunin que había aplicado, mientras ella escuchaba atentamente. No podía negarlo, Genma había tenido una vida movida y bastante interesante. A cambio, ella le contó de las mil y una cosas que había visto en sus viajes, haciéndolo reír con una anécdota de la Ola.

Se había dado cuenta, sin embargo, que las mujeres que pasaban junto a la ventana le lanzaban dardos con la mirada, mirando luego al castaño de reojo. Esto la pudo incómoda, pues esas vistazos indicaban ciertamente que el shinobi había tenido algo alguna vez con esas mujeres...

En un momento dado, Genma se dio cuenta de su incomodidad.

— Mou, Saya... ¿no te gusta el teriyaki? —preguntó, con el palillo en la boca. Ella negó con la cabeza y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, intentando despistarlo.

— Está bueno, muy bueno —respondió, comiendo otro bocado. Genma no era ningún tonto. Luego de terminar la comida, cruzó los dedos sobre la mesa y la miró fijamente.

— Oye, hay algo que quiero que sepas —dijo, serio—. Mi vida en Konoha... no es la de un santo. Nunca la ha sido, de hecho. Pero quiero explicarte mis razones de mi comportamiento.

— No, no hace falta, Genma... —respondió Saya, jugueteando con los palillos—. La verdad es que cada uno tiene su pasado y su presente, aparte de los momentos que vivimos juntos en nuestra niñez... y yo no pienso criticarte nada, porque también espero que tú no lo hagas... recuerda lo que pasó con Yondaime-kun, por ejemplo... todo el mundo pensaba que él y yo teníamos un rollo cuando lo cierto era que él era mi amigo y confidente...

— Lo sé, nena, lo sé... —respondió él en un murmullo—, y no puedo negar que sí me sentí un poco celoso, pero cuando te fuiste él habló conmigo y me contó la verdad.

Saya saltó en el asiento, sorprendida.

— Te... ¿te dijo algo?

— Aa —asintió Genma con una sonrisa—. Pero en ese tiempo no pude entenderlo, estaba muy dolido por tu partida; pero desde que apareciste de nuevo he estado empezando a ver todo bajo una nueva luz... —deslizó la mano por la mesa y la colocó encima de la de ella—. Estoy cansado, nena... estoy cansado de andar de saltimbanqui...

— ¿Y por qué no te sales de esa situación, pues? —preguntó ella—. El Genma que recuerdo no se dejaba amilanar por esas cosas...

Ambos guardaron silencio, disfrutando de la presencia del otro... hasta que pasó otra chica por la ventana, taladrando a Saya con la mirada. Genma se dio cuenta finalmente de qué era lo que incomodaba a su pelirroja.

— ¿Sabes qué? —dijo, casualmente—. Quiero que tengas esto.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo del chaleco, sacando un senbon. Pero no era un senbon cualquiera, éste era uno de color plateado brillante, como la hoja de una katana. Saya soltó un sonido de sorpresa al reconocerlo.

— Pero...

— Por favor, Saya... significa mucho para mí que tengas esto... perteneció a mi padre, era su senbon de la suerte... por favor, acéptalo...

— Está bien, está bien... —acordó finalmente, tomando el senbon. Sus dedos hicieron contacto brevemente con la mano del shinobi, enviando un pequeño estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo.

Mirándose al espejo, el senbon plateado enredado en sus cabellos y sosteniéndolos en una suerte de moño, sintió sus labios curvarse.

Ese maldito se había salido con la suya.

-- X --

Pasó cinco días canalizando chakra en su hombro, restañando la herida lo más posible. Tenía que entrenar con la katana y el vendaje le impedía muchos movimientos rápidos, por lo que utilizó un Jutsu para acelerar el proceso de cicatrización. Hacía un día nublado en Konoha, por lo que seguramente la lluvia se haría presente en horas de la tarde, lo más seguro.

Caminó más allá del Monumento a los caídos, encontrándose con un espectáculo curioso: tres adolescentes intentándole quitar una campana a un Jounin de cabello plateado con la nariz escondida en un libro de tapas naranja. Contuvo a duras penas la carcajada al ver que el chico rubio se multiplicaba con unKage Bunshiny entre todos intentaban inmovilizar a Kakashi.

Sakura saltaba sobre los clones de Naruto, Sasuke haciendo lo mismo; Kakashi hacía uso de su velocidad para no ser atrapado, mientras el portador del Kyuubi le gritaba frustrado que se detuviera un momento. Sakura le gritaba que era un "Ero-Sensei", mientras Sasuke hacía todo lo posible por quitarle la campana. Saya entrecerró los ojos y sacó un kunai de su bolsa, apuntándolo al libro.

El kunai voló silenciosamente, siendo detenido por dos dedos enguantados. Kakashi levantó la mirada y sonrió brevemente detrás de su máscara.

— Mou, Saya-chan, eso no se hace —reprendió—. Ahora voy a tener que pelear contigo para darme a respetar con mis estudiantes.

Sakura sonrió y haló a Naruto por un brazo, mientras que Kakashi y Saya se colocaban en postura de combate. El ninja copia observó con su ojo la sonrisa que jugaba en los labios de la chica y le dio gracias a todo lo que hubiera por ello.

— ¡Patéale el trasero, Saya-san!.

— ¡Naruto!. ¡Deberías de animar a nuestro sensei!.

— Técnicamente él ya dejó de ser nuestro sensei, Sakura —replicó Sasuke, a lo que Sakura se sonrojó un poco.

— ¡No me importa!. ¡PATÉALE EL TRASERO, SAYA-SAN!.

Se oyó a Sasuke suspirar audiblemente antes de descargarle un puñetazo a Naruto que lo hundió de cara al suelo. Sakura se sentó en el riel del puente, observando detenidamente las poses de su sensei y la pelirroja.

— Creo que te perdieron el respeto, Kakashi-kun —murmuró Saya, extendiendo un brazo con dos dedos en pie—. ¿Les damos una lección?

— Será todo un placer, Saya-chan —respondió Kakashi en el mismo tono. Sakura alzó levemente una ceja al ver que ambos Jounins se volvían hacia ellos y realizaban la misma serie de sellos en dirección a Naruto y Sasuke, quienes para variar estaban dándose una paliza el uno al otro.

— Brain Tickling no Jutsu! —exclamaron ambos, el Jutsu impactando en ambos Jounins. Pronto, Naruto se retorcía en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas, mientras que Sasuke hacía lo propio, pero de una manera no tan escandalosa. Sakura estaba anonadada por lo que ocurría a sus pies, mucho más cuando vio a Kakashi y a Saya chocando las palmas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que les hicieron? —preguntó con muchísima curiosidad. Saya sonrió traviesamente, mirando a Kakashi sacar de nuevo su libro Icha Icha y sumergirse de nuevo en la lectura. Rodó los ojos tras los anteojos y caminó hasta el rojo puente.

— Es un Genjutsu, Sakura-chan —indicó la pelirroja, subiéndose al riel del puente al lado de la pelirrosa—. Las imágenes que están pasando por sus mentes son las más graciosas que han visto en su vida, por lo que están anulados en el suelo... estarán así por un buen rato, hasta que lloren de la risa por lo mínimo.

— ¿Es refrescante ver a Sasuke riéndose así, no, Sakura? —le preguntó su sensei. Sakura se sonrojó un poco y Saya dejó escapar una risita.

— Mejor sonó tu risa cuando usé ese Jutsu sobre ti la primera vez —replicó la pelirroja—. Recuerdo que Yondaime-kun me reprendió severamente, pero luego se tuvo que tragar las palabras al verte más tranquilo y relajado.

— Aunque nunca me dijiste quién te enseñó ese Jutsu especial... —recordó el ninja copia, guardando el libro y rascándose levemente la enmascarada barbilla—. Bueno, puede decirse que la risa es una de las mejores medicinas¿ne?

— Aa, así es —acordó Saya—. Y tú, Sakura-chan... ¿no quieres que utilice este Jutsu sobre ti también?

— Er... no, gracias, creo que paso —respondió la chica con una sonrisa forzada, lo que hizo que la risita de Saya se repitiera. La pelirroja saltó del riel y se acercó a Sasuke, quien ya se estaba levantando con dificultad. El Jutsu ya se había cancelado en él.

— Mou, Uchiha-kun,. ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —el joven la miró susceptible y asintió. Saya lo guió unos metros más allá, donde no los escucharían. Sakura observó fijamente el rostro de Sasuke mientras hablaba, frunciendo el ceño al ver que él lo hacía también. Naruto ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos cuando Kakashi le metió un pie en el camino, haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

— No es de buena educación espiar las conversaciones privadas, Naruto —reprochó el Jounin sin sacar la cara del Icha Icha—. Dejemos que Sasuke y Saya hablen libremente,. ¿eh?

No pasó mucho rato antes de que la pelirroja y el moreno regresaran, Saya con la cara seria y Sasuke con un pliego en su ceño. Para aligerar la atmósfera tensa, Kakashi guardó de nuevo el libro y sacó la campana, haciéndola tintinear frente a Saya.

— ¿Qué te parece, Saya-chan? —provocó con su habitual tono perezoso—. ¿Apostamos una cena a que no me quitas la campana?

— Ah, Kakashi-kun —dijo ella recuperando la sonrisita burlona de antes—. Hagámoslo más interesante: te apuesto el Jutsu ese que querías aprender contra tu máscara.

Él soltó la carcajada.

— ¡No, mi máscara no! —protestó, mientras Sakura y Naruto soltaban la carcajada—. Quedémonos con el Jutsu... y otra cosa, pero la máscara no.

— Perfecto, entonces idearé otra cosa... ¡a él, muchachos! —exclamó lanzándose contra Kakashi, quien la esquivó velozmente, esquivando igualmente a Naruto y a Sakura. Sasuke sonrió brevemente al verlos a todos encima del ninja copia, haciéndolo reflexionar en las palabras de la pelirroja. Mmm... tal vez era cierto... ¿pero acaso Sakura pensaría igual que Saya?

-- X --

Caminaron hasta el pub entre risas y bromas; la campana sonaba burlona en las manos de Sakura. Kakashi se rascaba la cabeza entre avergonzado e incómodo. Entre el Sexy no Jutsu de Naruto y un Jutsu de fuego de Saya, lo habían hecho retroceder lo suficiente para que un Henge de Sakura con la apariencia de Midori lo confundiera. Sasuke tuvo que reír un poco para sí, la estrategia fue bastante inteligente.

Entraron al pub, el aire estaba algo enrarecido con el humo de los cigarrillos y los diversos olores de las bebidas y comidas que allí se servían. El equipo siete y la pelirroja se abrieron paso entre el gentío, para ser recibidos con una visión.

Genma, abrazando a la rubia enfermera, Yumi, mientras ésta le besaba en plena boca. Todos se quedaron petrificados. Saya sintió su corazón romperse por completo.

Dándose media vuelta, salió del pub sin decir una sola palabra. Genma se separó de la enfermera justo para verla cruzar la puerta.

-- X --X --X --

A/N:. ¡Gracias por el review, Nadeshiko!. :-)


	12. Reminiscencias

Disclaimer: Se ha determinado que el itilizar un hitai-ate con el símbolo rasgado te hace un criminal de clase S. ¡Úsalo y mete miedo a los demás! Pero eso sí, sin pintarte las uñas de morado xD (No, no es mío,. ¿hasta cuándo? ¬¬)

**Capítulo 12: Reminiscencias**

Genma sólo sintió el enorme impacto de ser arrojado por la puerta del pub, estrellándose contra el suelo. Kakashi salió del establecimiento, observándolo con expresión asesina.

— Te lo advertí, Shiranui, te advertí que no jugaras con Saya —gruñó, sacando el kunai—. ¡Pero no hiciste caso y ahora vas a enfrentar las consecuencias!

— ¡Espera, Kakashi, espera! —pidió el examinador, haciendo presión en el senbon que tenía en la mano—. ¡Ella fue la que me besó a mí, no yo a ella!.

— Yo no vi ninguna intención tuya de impedirle que lo hiciera, dobe —replicó Kakashi sin alzar la voz—. Nunca cambiarás, Genma, y por eso es que tendré que apalearte.

Dentro, Sakura cercaba a una Yumi completamente aterrorizada al ver a la pelirrosa con mirada psicópata. Intentó escapar por la puerta trasera, pero Sasuke la estaba bloqueando. Al mirar hacia la puerta del frente, Naruto le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano.

— ¿Sabes que es de mala educación andar tras los novios ajenos? —preguntó Sakura amenazante—. ¿Y mucho más cuando ese novio es de una ANBU?

— ¿Tú qué sabes, niña? —dijo la rubia, envalentonándose un poco—. Lo que haga Genma es problema de él únicamente, a más nadie le incumbe.

— Tal vez tengas razón —concedió Sakura en un murmullo—. Pero te recomendaría que no salgas sola por la noche, los kunais a veces vuelan solos... mucho más con el ánimo que tienen todos en la villa, por lo de la guerra,. ¿sabes?

Yumi entendió la amenaza velada y se escurrió hasta la puerta trasera, donde un Sasuke con los ojos activados la miró fijamente y la dejó pasar.

— Ella fue la culpable —dijo a Sakura, frunciendo el ceño—. Tiene demasiada apariencia de regalada, se le nota demasiado.

— Argh... estúpida, por eso es que no me gusta ir al hospital como paciente... —murmuró Sakura, dándole la razón. Sasuke la miró de nuevo, ahora con los ojos tan negros como la noche.

— Sakura... yo necesito decirte algo...

— ¡JA, se fue la maldita! Eres buena intimidando gente, Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto, aplaudiendo y sonriendo como loco. Sakura suspiró y compuso una sonrisa de disculpa en su rostro, dirigida a Sasuke. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

-- X --

Kakashi no entendía cómo es que Sasuke pudo descubrirle la mentira a la rubia, pero el caso fue que se detuvo de romperle la cara a Genma. Pudo comprender luego que Sakura se le subiera encima de la espalda y le susurrara todo. Se enderezó con Sakura a cuestas y le clavó la mirada al examinador.

— Mañana tenemos que presentarnos en el cuartel de ANBU. Espero que resuelvas este enredo para entonces, Shiranui.

Sakura se bajó de la espalda de su sensei, el cual se fue hacia Midori, quien lo observaba todo desde la puerta del pub. Había visto toda la situación dentro con la enfermera al salir del baño y presenció el resto de lo de fuera al salir rápidamente.

— Te recomiendo que vayas con Saya y le expliques todo antes de que ocurra algo que de verdad vayas a lamentar, shinobi.

Halando a Kakashi por un brazo, ambos Jounins desaparecieron. Genma se levantó y observó al equipo siete entrar de nuevo al pub.

Faltaba poco para terminar el plazo de Orochimaru... no sabían si sobrevivirían a esta gran batalla, por lo que... diablos.

-- X --

El claro de Sakumo... vacío.

El monumento-cabeza de Yondaime... vacío.

Los bosques circundantes de Konoha... vacíos.

Maldita sea¿dónde podría estar, pensó Genma, dirigiéndose a la casa de Saya, sin muchas esperanzas.

Entró por la ventana, como siempre lo hacía cuando era niño. Caminó por los pasillos, recordando las veces que estuvo en esa casa, observando las paredes, descoloridas y lúgubres, los muebles tapados con sábanas blancas.

Oyó un leve sonido proveniente de la habitación de Saya, haciéndolo caminar hasta allí. Abrió la puerta y la encontró profundamente dormida, encogida en sí misma, acurrucada en posición fetal. Acercándose, notó con tristeza que las mejillas de la chica estaban húmedas al igual que sus pestañas.

Estaba temblando, seguramente por una pesadilla; Genma no podía verla así, por lo que se subió al otro lado de la cama y la abrazó. Un leve suspiro salió de los labios de la pelirroja.

— Lo siento, nena... —murmuró hundiendo la nariz en su cabello—. Eso no debió pasar nunca... lo siento mucho en verdad...

Otro suspiro más profundo salió de Saya, relajándose por fin en su sueño.

— Nunca quise que esto pasara... me siento como un idiota... —siguió él murmurándole al oído—. Te prometo que no voy a hacer algo así... jamás, nena, jamás...

No durmió en toda la noche, abrazándola.

Desapareció en la mañana, antes de que ella despertara. Tenía que ponderar su vida... y limar algunas asperezas. Cerrar algunos capítulos y tratar asuntos escabrosos.

-- X --

Los siguientes días los pasó entrenando, presionándose a sí misma hasta el límite, todo para olvidar lo estúpida que fue. Su Taijutsu necesitaba práctica luego del episodio del tanto y lo que pasó en la frontera del país de la Hoja, por lo que forzó su cuerpo a entrenar lo más posible.

Ya no le importaba si vivía o moría, su corazón estaba destrozado y no habría nada que lo recompusiese de nuevo. Por ello cumpliría su misión: matar a Kabuto, liberar a Konoha de la opresión del maldito de Orochimaru y luego...

Luego,. ¿qué? se preguntó mientras partía en dos un peñón de una patada. ¿Volver a los caminos?. ¿Volver al peligro de ser una ninja perdida?

Tal vez no era tan mala idea, podría dejarse atrapar por los Cazadores y presentarles resistencia para que la asesinaran...

Las noches eran lo peor. Recordaba todos los momentos que pasó con Genma cuando eran niños: los exámenes de Genin y Chuunin de ambos; el examen de Jounin, el cual aprobó por un golpe de suerte; el suicidio de su sensei, Sakumo Hatake... y la muerte de su madre.

Los padres de Genma habían sido comprensivos, dejándola dormir en la habitación de huéspedes mientras combatía la depresión por la pérdida de ambos padres y su sensei.

El clima de la villa también había descendido notablemente, mostrando un cielo nublado y lluvioso. Las noches eran frías y bastante lúgubres, depresivas. El sake que había comprado la ayudaría a pasar las noches.

Aunque eso no la ayudaba a explicarse cómo es que caía en la mesa de la cocina, exhausta y ebria, para despertar al otro día en su cama, arropada y calientita. Presumió que Kakashi la había estado vigilando, por lo que no le dio más importancia.

Día a día visitaba el Monumento a los shinobis y decía una oración por su madre, para luego ir a la tumba de Sakumo y hacer lo mismo. Era irónico, pensó, cómo consideraba a su sensei más como su padre que su propio padre. Tal vez por la relación "oculta" que tenía su madre con el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, pero también por las muchas veces que le enseñó cosas que atesoró durante toda su vida.

Entrenaba a marchas forzadas durante el día, para luego ir a la cabeza de Yondaime y observar la puesta de sol. Los pensamientos se le confundían con los recuerdos.

— _Oi, Saya-chan —saludó el Cuarto Hokage a la figura escondida entre las ramas de un árbol—. Puedes salir, Kakashi está persiguiendo a Obito para darle una paliza por llegar tarde otra vez._

— _¿Cómo puedes dejar que esos dos peleen tanto? —preguntó la figura vestida de Jounin—. Mira, Rin está tratando de separarlos..._

— _Aunque no lo creas, ellos se quieren como hermanos... —puntualizó Yondaime, sonriendo—. Lo que espero es que no se den cuenta de eso al final..._

— _Hablas como un clarividente, Yondaime-kun —se burló la pelirroja apoyada del árbol, mientras el rubio Hokage le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa traviesa—. Cualquiera pensaría que ser Hokage es tan relajado como tú lo pones,. ¿ne?_

— _Nah... Sarutobi-san me ayuda mucho con el Consejo de Ancianos, porque sabe que tengo mi propio equipo que entrenar... ¿Sabes?. ¡Me gustaría que aplicaras para ANBU! Creo que serías una excelente Cazadora,. ¿qué te parece?_

_Saya sintió una gota rodar por su sien, el proceso mental de Yondaime era tan veloz como su sobrenombre, por lo que le costaba enormemente el dilucidar de dónde había sacado esa idea. Rindiéndose, lo miró fijamente y suspiró._

— _¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? —preguntó, cerrando un ojo y mirándolo con suspicacia—. Yondaime-kun, has comido ramen de ese nuevo Ichiraku otra vez,. ¿ne? Te dije que no era saludable..._

_Yondaime soltó una enorme carcajada, que coincidió con una explosión por parte de la pelea entre Kakashi y Obito. Saya rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que Rin, mientras la pelirroja tomaba de una oreja al Hokage y lo zarandeaba, Rin hacía lo mismo con Obito._

_Yondaime reía y se quejaba a gritos, pero Saya lo arrastró hasta la torre, reprendiéndolo._

— _Mou, Yondaime,. ¿hasta cuándo vas a ser tan indolente? Tienes una villa que dirigir,. ¡así que ponte a trabajar!_

Saya sonrió entre las lágrimas y tomó otro trago de sake, recordando momentos más oscuros... como el último momento que compartió con él, con el joven Hokage Yondaime.

_Yondaime había regresado de la Roca poco antes que ella regresara dando tumbos del Sonido, con la mayoría de los huesos rotos y en un estado de shock impresionante. Tal era su ausentismo que Yondaime tuvo que hacer un Jutsu sobre su mente para averiguar lo que había sucedido en esa fatídica misión... encontrando la verdad sobre los padres de su amiga._

_Nadie había visto a Yondaime tan triste, sentado junto a esa cama en el hospital._

_El tiempo pasó lentamente para los que lloraban; el rubio Hokage se tomó un tiempo para grabar los nombres de los padres de Saya en la piedra conmemorativa, al igual que el nombre de su fallecido alumno, Obito Uchiha._

_El Consejo de Ancianos no permitió por ningún motivo que el nombre de Sakumo Hatake fuera grabado en el Monumento, por más que él protestara y discutiera._

_Esto devastó más a Saya, por lo que colocó una lápida en el claro donde el ninja solía entrenar con su alumna, tratando de sacarla de su depresión._

_Observó desde lejos cómo ella encontraba la paz emocional entre los brazos del joven Shiranui. Escuchó las murmuraciones de las viejas en el mercado y las tiendas, referentes a él y a su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo es que la gente seguía metiéndose en la vida de los demás, maldición?_

_Pero lo cierto es que, como Hokage, estaba expuesto por fuerza... y todo lo que estaba relacionado a él estaba expuesto de igual manera._

_Hasta la noche en que ella se apareció en su oficina._

_Yondaime odiaba el trabajo en la torre. Siendo Hokage tenía un batallón de asistentes, pero había veces en que tenía que ayudarles él mismo. Esa noche revisó una montaña de pergaminos, mientras Rin estaba en el hospital, ayudando a unos ANBU que habían regresado de una misión exitosa pero que los dejó exhaustos. Kakashi pasaba su tiempo entrenando fuertemente en Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, ajustándose aún al Sharingan que le había dado Obito._

_Tomando un descanso, se asomó al balcón de su oficina, respirando el aire de la noche de Konoha. Un breve sonido y un poco de humo azul lo alertó de la presencia de su visitante, pero él no se movió. Saya se acercó a su lado y miró la villa con abatimiento._

_Yondaime no dijo nada, sólo extendió un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, proveyéndole de su calor corporal y su mudo apoyo moral. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que ella habló en un susurro._

— _Dame una misión, Yondaime._

_Era la primera vez en su vida que ella le llamaba sin el cariñoso "kun" final, por lo que supo que ella realmente hablaba en serio._

— _Te enteraste,. ¿no? —preguntó en el mismo tono. Ya no valía ser alegre ni escandaloso cuando él mismo se sentía harto de los chismes que aparecían todos los días en su escritorio, casi todos vinculándolo en una relación tabú con Saya, quien a pesar de su corta edad era su mejor amiga y confidente. Era... enfermo, incorrecto, inmoral._

_Ahora, sintiendo su cuerpo temblando contra el suyo, no le parecía tan mal._

— _Aa, me enteré —murmuró ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Por eso quiero marcharme de Konoha._

— _¿Vas a dejar a quienes te queremos así, Saya-chan? —le preguntó suave, dulcemente—. ¿No le vas a decir nada a Kakashi, a Genma?_

_Ella sacudió la cabeza y la apoyó en su pecho._

— _No... no puedo... sería como aplastarlos... Kakashi-kun aún está pasando por la pérdida de su mejor amigo.. y Genma... ay, Kami... no puedo permitir que esas murmuraciones lo alcancen, sus padres pondrán el grito en el cielo..._

— _¿Y yo, Saya-chan? —volvió a preguntar—. ¿Qué hay de mí? Siempre hemos estado juntos, no importa lo que digan o dejen de decir. Eres mi amiga, la mejor de todas... y ahora,. ¿me pides que te de una misión?. ¿No crees que estás siendo injusta?_

_Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Sus ojos grises estaban opacos, sin vida..._

— _Por favor, Yondaime... no me hagas esto más difícil... —pidió ella bajando la cabeza—. Sólo quiero... _

— _Sólo quieres irte de Konoha y buscar al maldito que asesinó a tu madre,. ¿ne? —replicó él tomándola de la barbilla y forzándola a mirarlo—. Saya,. ¡tienes catorce años! Aún cuando puedas encontrar a ese tipo,. ¿de verdad crees que podrás en una batalla con él? Eres una Jounin, lo sé muy bien, pero mientras busques venganza... no podrás encontrar paz._

_Saya guardó silencio. Yondaime podría ser todo lo escandaloso, haragán y marrullero que fuera, pero era el shinobi más fuerte de la villa... y también el más inteligente, por lo visto._

_Por eso es que lo eligieron como Hokage, pensó ella sonriendo con orgullo para sí misma. Respiró profundo y rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos. Éste correspondió el abrazo con gentileza._

— _Si me quedo moriré, Yondaime-kun... —susurró, casi sin voz—. Lo sabes,. ¿ne? Esto no es por mi padre... es por mi madre, es por mí, es por mi sensei, es por Genma, por Kakashi... y por ti, Yondaime... si tengo que sacrificar mi felicidad, mi vida, lo haré... quiero protegerte a ti y a toda Konoha, así no entiendan esto que tenemos..._

_El joven Hokage lo pensó profundamente. No había manera de convencerla cuando ella se decidía, por lo que tendría que usar otros métodos para forzarla a quedarse. Pero no quería, si hacía eso ella lo odiaría y se sentiría traicionada... y él no le haría eso jamás._

_Desde que la conoció la trató como una adulta, no una niña como los demás la veían. La apoyó cuando descubrieron la causa de la muerte de su sensei. Lloró con ella cuando los del Consejo negaron la puesta del nombre de Sakumo Hatake en el Monumento, alegando traición; la sostuvo cuando ella le agradeció ese pequeño detalle de la lápida en el claro... y ahora tendría que dejarla ir, porque sabía que tenía que hacerlo._

— _No hay misiones ahora, Saya —dijo suavemente—. Lo único que hay es una misión de espionaje... que puede ser fatal. Es muy peligrosa. Es... una misión sin rango._

— _La tomo._

— _Pero, Saya... —protestó separándose un poco y mirándola a los ojos. Éstos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna agudamente, como la hoja de la katana que a ella le gustaba tanto usar y practicar. Cerró los ojos y suspiró._

_Entró a la oficina y tomó un pergamino de sobre el escritorio, tendiéndoselo sin mirarla. Luego de un instante, sintió el suave jalón de sus dedos, tomándolo._

_En ese breve momento quiso decirle algo más, que se quedara, que se dejara ayudar, que no lo dejara... pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios._

_Sintió la mano de Saya prenderse de su blanco abrigo, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se volviera a verla. Y lo hizo._

_Saya lo miró fijamente y le ofreció una sonrisa breve, de las que ella solía dedicarle a Genma cuando él le decía una palabra bonita. Para él, fue más que un adiós._

— _Nunca te olvidaré, Yondaime... —murmuró ella poniéndose en puntillas y plantándole un delicado beso en los labios—. Cuida de Kakashi por mí,. ¿quieres? Dile que lo considero como mi hermano... y que cuide de Genma, también..._

_Sonrió de nuevo. Ah, si tuvieras más edad impediría tu partida a sangre y a fuego, pensó._

— _Cuídate mucho, Saya-chan —le susurró mientras ella retrocedía un poco—. Recuerda que... la vida es un regalo precioso de los dioses, no la desperdicies... aprende lo que puedas, ayuda a quien puedas... pero sobretodo, no olvides que aquí estaremos cuando regreses..._

_Ella asintió con un nudo en la garganta y desapareció._

— Y regresé, Yondaime-kun —murmuró ella al atardecer—. Pero no cumpliste tu promesa... regresé y no te encontré...

En su vida se había sentido tan desesperanzada.

-- X --X --X --

A/N: Otro capítulo de transición... pero que explica muchas cosas,. ¿no creen?  
Creo que Genma será todo lo casanova posible, pero cuando algo toca en el corazón es muy difícil evitarlo...  
Y bueno, con respecto a Sasuke... pronto se develará ese misterio. ¡Gracias por tus palabras, Nadeshiko!. :-)


	13. I want to be with you

**Disclaimer:** Se ha determinado que las vendas utilizadas por los shinobis hacen muy buen uso en otro tipo de menesteres. ¡Ley de impuesto por el bondage! xD (No, no es mío, joer...)  
**Advertencia:** Escena Lemon adelante... están advertidos ;-)

**Capítulo 13: I want to be with you **

Faltaba sólo un día para la finalización del plazo de Orochimaru. Los shinobis de toda Konoha estaban tensos y pendientes de cualquier movimiento en las afueras de la villa. Dentro, los habitantes se reunían en corros nerviosos, preguntándose si en verdad verían la luz al final del túnel o... sobrevivirían a la sombra del lunático Sannin.

El cielo se nubló totalmente, tapando el cielo por completo. El sol sólo era un recuerdo y el azul del firmamento sólo una ilusión. Desde su casa, Kakashi abrazó a Midori, escondiendo la cara en su cuello, mientras ella suspiraba entre nerviosa y tranquila. Temari observaba al mismo panorama desde la casa de Shikamaru, quien en ese momento le susurraba al oído que todo estaría bien. Sasuke y Sakura estaban en el puente, compartiendo un momento de silencio luego de la conversación que Sasuke quería tener con ella. Naruto... estaba perdido en acción, mirando el cielo desde la confortable habitación de una preciosa chica de ojos perlinos.

Genma había completado sus intenciones. Primero, hablar con Yumi. Ella lo ofendió gravemente al hablar pestes de la pelirroja, por lo que él le dejó bien claro lo que sentía por la Cazadora. La dejó echando chispas de furia y humillación.

Segundo, colocar una ofrenda a sus padres. Lo hizo con el corazón oprimido, aún sin saber qué suerte traería el día siguiente.

Tercero... hablar con Saya.

Había vislumbrado su cabello en el Monumento a los Ninjas caídos en las mañanas, pero luego desaparecía por el resto del día... hasta que la encontraba en la sala de su casa, exhausta y dormida por la cantidad de alcohol ingerida.

Pero la última noche ella no fue a dormir a su casa.

Comenzó a llover furiosamente.

No le importó empaparse por completo, mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la colina donde predominaba la Mansión Hyuuga. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio a la autora de sus pensamientos bajo la lluvia, con la cara al cielo. No tenía los lentes oscuros puestos.

Estaba empapada, pero no le importaba. Sabía que alguien la observaba, pero tampoco le importaba. Tenía la sensación de que era Genma el que la miraba, pero aún así no abrió los ojos ni bajó la cabeza.

Genma se acercó lentamente, como temeroso de que ella desapareciera entre el agua que caía con fuerza. Cruzó el pequeño portalón que dividía la calle con el jardín lleno de maleza y se detuvo frente a ella.

Intentó hablarle, pero no pudo.

Sin previo aviso, ella subió los brazos y enlazó su cuello, hundiendo los dedos en sus mechones castaños. Sorprendido, sólo atinó a abrazarla de vuelta. Saya acarició su cabello, introduciendo los dedos debajo del hitai-ate, mientras aspiraba el aroma mentolado y canela de su loción. Los dedos de Genma se aferraron a sus costados, mientras ella recorría su cuello con ligeros roces.

— Saya... —susurró. Ella le colocó un dedo en los labios, aún sin abrir los ojos.

— No quiero saberlo... —murmuró ella deslizando su nariz por la de Genma—. Mañana... mañana será un día oscuro...

Genma nunca se había sentido tan abrumado como en ese momento; el suave susurro de la pelirroja bajo la lluvia fue el sonido más seductor que había escuchado en toda su vida de conquistador.

— Abre los ojos, Saya... —murmuró tomándola del mentón y dirigiendo su rostro hacia el suyo propio. Ella obedeció y él se encontró mirando unos ojos grises, tan oscuramente tormentosos como la misma que caía encima de ellos.

Inclinó la cabeza y la besó, con hambre, con delirio, con desespero.

Dejó rodar sus manos por sus costados, tomándola por las piernas y envolviéndolas alrededor de su propio cuerpo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la casa. La empujó rudamente con la mano, para luego cerrarla de una patada. Todo, sin dejar de besarla.

Ascendieron por las escaleras, tropezando en la oscuridad de la casa. Ella soltó una risita cuando él gruñó de frustración por los traspiés, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Saya.

Cruzando la habitación, sabiéndosela de memoria, Genma la bajó finalmente junto a la cama. Ambos se miraron, tiritando de frío, pero sintiendo un calor sofocante por dentro.

Saya alzó la mano y deslizó su hitai-ate de su cabeza, dejándolo caer al suelo. Él levantó la mano y desligó la katana de su nudo frente a su pecho, cayendo al suelo igualmente con un ruido sordo. Ella deslizó los dedos por el cierre de su chaleco, abriéndolo con un sonido que inundó la habitación.

Genma se encontró con los ojos cerrados cuando ella empujó la pesada prenda y la dejó caer al suelo. Toda su ropa estaba empapada.

— Genma... —su nombre se escapó de sus labios sin ella quererlo; él abrió los ojos y vio esa sombra de nerviosismo y timidez que había conocido hace años. La Saya que él conoció y amó... y que aún amaba.

Al diablo lo demás, al diablo la guerra, al diablo todo, pensó antes de tomarla por la nuca y fundirla en un beso apasionado. Ella gimió brevemente, suavemente, cuando él deslizó los dedos por la empapada camisa, recorriendo su fría piel. Se estremecía bajo su contacto, el contacto de sus manos.

La negra camisa cayó al suelo, al igual que el cabello rojo cayó pesadamente sobre su espalda. La piel blanca fulguraba con las ocasionales centellas que iluminaban brevemente la habitación. No pudo ver su tierno sonrojo en la oscuridad, pero sí pudo sentir sus manos sobre su pecho, buscando el fin de su propia camisa. Se la quitó, tiritando apenas en el frío ambiente de la casa Ryukai.

La sintió moverse, alejándose de él un poco. Buscó sus manos en la oscuridad, presionándolas suavemente, tranquilizándola. Ella titubeó un poco y se acercó a Genma, mientras él deslizaba sus manos por su cintura y la abrazaba firmemente contra sí. Ella suspiró profundamente, calentando la piel del hombro masculino con su aliento.

— He... —comenzó, en un susurro—. He pasado toda la vida en la sombra... y ahora sólo quiero cruzar el umbral hacia la luz,. ¿sabes? Es más--

— Saya —la interrumpió él, frotando sus manos contra los fríos brazos—. Mañana es sólo una batalla, la decisiva. Estás lista para todo,. ¿no es así? —ella asintió sutilmente—. Pues yo estoy listo también, para pelear a tu lado. Y si la suerte no está de nuestro parte... estoy dispuesto a morir contigo. No estás sola, Saya... no cuando yo estoy aquí contigo.

Ella apoyó la frente en su hombro, mientras él inclinaba la cabeza y besaba su cuello. Saya estaba temblando, parte por nervios parte por frío... tendría que hacer algo para arreglar eso. Apartó el cabello y conectó su boca con el punto que unía la oreja con el cuello femenino... arrancándole un suspiro entrecortado.

Saya se sentía mareada por las sensaciones tan marcadas que recorrían su cuerpo. Era más que la adrenalina de las peleas, más que la excitación de las persecuciones... un sentimiento más crudo, más inexorable, más febril que el evitar Jutsus y responderlos uno por uno.

Los dedos de Genma encontraron las tiras de la prenda que cubría el pecho de su pelirroja, por lo que las tomó una por una y las deslizó por sus brazos. Ella se estremeció de nuevo cuando despegó la prenda de su cuerpo, dejándola caer, para ser reemplazada por las cálidas manos del sexy shinobi que tenía enfrente.

Gimió, sin saber que lo hacía. Genma gruñó quedamente al sentir sus suaves pechos responder a sus caricias. No podría soportarlo mucho tiempo...

Utilizando el mismo movimiento, la levantó por las piernas y la llevó hasta la cama, tendiéndola en ella gentilmente. Deslizó sus labios desde su boca hasta su cuello, mordisqueándolo suavemente, hasta llegar a su pecho. Saya se mordió los labios al sentir su cálida lengua tentar lentamente su pezón, mientras el otro era acariciado por una mano.

— Ah... Genma... —suspiró, arqueando su cuerpo. Su sangre corría desbocada, abrasadora como la lava por sus venas, mientras sus manos sostenían la cabeza del castaño y enredaba los dedos en sus cabellos. Él bajó la otra mano hasta los pantalones, desabrochándoselos y quitándoselos poco a poco. La piel de Saya comenzó a tiritar de nuevo, pero ya no de frío. Genma bajó la cabeza por su cuerpo, besando su estómago y acariciando las marcas dejadas por los peligros del camino, hasta llegar a la línea que dividía la carne con la tela.

La pelirroja arqueó el cuerpo para facilitar la salida de la prenda inferior, quedando completamente desnuda. Genma sonrió descaradamente al ver el efecto que tenían sus besos y caricias en el cuerpo de la kunoichi debajo de él.

El cabello del shinobi le hizo cosquillas en el estómago a Saya cuando él se inclinó de nuevo y besó su camino hasta el centro de sus piernas; separándolas un poco, sopló una bocanada sobre la intimidad de la pelirroja, haciéndola retorcerse. Consciente de su estado puro, aún a su edad, sabía que tenía que andarse con paciente cuidado... aunque su instinto le gritara que se hundiera en ella hasta el olvido.

Saya abrió los ojos al techo conteniendo un gemido. La lengua de Genma la acariciaba donde pensó que la fuente de las sensaciones estaba localizada. Su respiración se aceleró al sentir un dedo presionar su abertura, introduciéndose dentro de ella. Se arqueó de nuevo cuando la boca masculina se centró en su punto más sensible, succionando y lamiendo con pereza, con sensualidad.

Algo se apuraba dentro de ella, lo podía sentir, era como si algo quisiera salir desde dentro de su cuerpo. Aumentaba con cada caricia, con cada lamida. Saya gimió cuando él añadió un segundo dedo, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con firmeza y seguridad.

El orgasmo la sacudió con violencia, estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza. Genma se incorporó con una sonrisa torcida, relamiéndose como un gato.

— Oh, Kami... —suspiró ella entre jadeos—. Nunca pensé que esto fuera...

— Nena, aún no comenzamos —murmuró él roncamente antes de besarla. Pudo gustarse a sí misma en los labios del shinobi, lo que acrecentó su necesidad. No comprendía cómo podía sentirse tan vacía después de una sensación tan avasallante bañándola con su magnitud.

Genma tomó las manos de Saya y las guió hacia sí mismo, pidiéndole mudamente que lo despojara del resto de sus ropas. Ella obedeció, siguiendo los instintos de su carne. Genma parecía disfrutar las manos femeninas sobre él, por lo que se sintió más segura en sus exploraciones. Desabrochó los húmedos pantalones, descubriendo el cuerpo del ninja en la oscuridad.

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza en el ventanal, mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella y tocaba sutilmente su intimidad con su excitación. Saya envolvió su cuerpo con sus piernas, buscando más contacto.

— Saya... —jadeó él, pero la brillantez casi metálica de sus ojos no dejaban sombra a la duda, aún en la oscuridad. Ella por toda respuesta frotó su centro contra su eje, haciéndolo gemir.

Lentamente, muy despacio, Genma se deslizó en su interior. La sensación de ser estirada en ese sitio tan sensible luego del orgasmo experimentado fue curiosamente intensa... hasta que él llegó a un punto donde encontró una suave resistencia.

— Genma... —susurró en su oído, el cuerpo tenso—. Genma...

Lentamente, atravesó la barrera, besándola profundamente para ahogar su gemido de dolor. Se contuvo de moverse, dándole tiempo a que se ajustara a él, mientras la besaba incansablemente, deleitándose con la calidez de su cuerpo y con la suavidad de su piel, con la dulzura de sus labios y la musicalidad de su voz.

El ritmo de sus caderas comenzó lentamente, haciéndola olvidarse del dolor y sumergiéndola en un mar de nuevas sensaciones. Saya hundió una mano en sus cabellos, mientras la otra trazaba caprichosos diseños en su espalda. Genma lo veía todo bajo un manto de calor y frenesí, mientras se movía cadenciosamente.

El delicado equilibrio fue prontamente roto cuando ella comenzó a acariciarle de vuelta, deslizando las uñas por su espalda y costados gimiendo, pidiendo más. Aumentó el ritmo, sintiéndola en todo su esplendor; sus propios sentidos realzados con el momento, haciéndolo gruñir y gemir roncamente.

Saya se arqueó contra Genma cuando alcanzó el clímax, seguida por él en pocos instantes. Permanecieron en silencio, sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo. El sueño los reclamó, abrazados, cálidos y sudorosos.

-- X --

Saya despertó poco rato después, encontrando la habitación iluminada brevemente. El crepitar del fuego de la chimenea era un sonido relajante, completamente alejado de lo que traería el día siguiente. La lluvia aún caía afuera.

Estaba cubierta por la sábana; Genma no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Se había ido... después de todo?

Se incorporó un poco, para encontrarlo inclinado frente a la chimenea, colocando un tronco pequeño. Sonrió al verle, la silueta del shinobi recortada con la luz del fuego era... sencillamente impresionante.

— Despertaste... —susurró él aprisionando el senbon con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió a su vez, envolviendo su cuerpo con la sábana y sentándose al borde de la cama.

— Tenía frío —replicó ella, a sabiendas que era una mentira. Una habitación caldeada por un buen fuego y una sábana cálida envolviéndola... Genma amplió su sonrisa, habiéndola pillado en la mentira. Caminó hasta ella, tomando asiento a su lado.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, apoyándola en su pecho. Estaba contenta con su decisión. Había mantenido su promesa, hecha hace años... a un joven Genin dormido entre sus brazos. El brazo de Genma rodeó su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Suspiró y cerró los ojos aún sonriendo, completamente satisfecha.

— Genma —murmuró levemente, con los ojos fijos en el fuego—. Si yo no me hubiera ido... ¿qué hubiera sido de nosotros?

— Si las cosas hubieran pasado de otra manera —ponderó él, rascándose la cabeza—, ahora estuviéramos en la misma posición que estamos ahora. Saya, estaba hablando en serio cuando te dije que no estabas sola... y mañana, cuando estemos deteniendo a esos bastardos, estaré a tu lado. Somos ANBU,. ¿no es así? Pues pelearemos el todo por el todo, juntos.

— ¿Y cuál es tu motivación, Genma? —preguntó, queriendo meterse por un momento en su cabeza y averiguar qué pensaba.

— Mis motivaciones siempre han sido las de proteger lo que amo, Saya —respondió inclinando la cabeza hacia la de ella—. Konoha es mi hogar, cada vez que salgo en una misión no tienes idea de la alegría que siento cuando regreso a casa a salvo... así no sea sano —sonrió recordando sus cicatrices, sacándose el senbon de la boca y dándole vueltas ausentemente en su mano—. Mucha gente piensa que soy bastante superficial, por aquello de siempre estar parrandeando, bebiendo y de juerga, pero cuando se refiere a mis obligaciones... puedo ser igual que Kakashi, pienso yo.

Saya descubrió con no poca sorpresa que el Genma que conocía desde niña no era el mismo que estaba ahora a su lado. Había madurado, había profundizado esos pensamientos que había tenido cuando ambos estaban pequeños, acordando desde la Academia que serían los mejores ninjas en su estilo y técnicas.

— Y tus motivaciones, Saya... ¿cuáles son? —rebotó él la pregunta, estirando su pierna y haciendo tronar los huesos de su tobillo. Ella sonrió al recordar esa costumbre del castaño cuando algo le preocupaba. Ella no tuvo necesidad de pensar su respuesta, por haber sido su objetivo desde que atravesó las puertas de Konoha, dejando un amor de amante, un amor de hermano y un amor de amigo.

— Mis motivaciones tienen nombre, siempre las han tenido —dijo ella suavemente—. Mis motivaciones se llaman Hatake Sakumo, Ryukai Sayaka, Hatake Kakashi, Matsudaira Kenji y Shiranui Genma. Aunque últimamente he añadido unas hermanas Naname y unos hermanos Sabaku... pero básicamente son los de siempre.

Genma frunció el ceño, confundido ante el nombre desconocido.

— Antes que preguntes... Kenji Matsudaira era el nombre real de Yondaime. Me lo dijo cuando colocó la lápida de Sakumo-sensei en el claro... me quedé fría cuando me dijo su nombre, pero fue una de las cosas que aprendí a apreciar de él, la confianza incondicional que me tenía, así fuese una niña a los ojos de los demás... nunca lo fui para él.

El castaño sonrió tiernamente al escuchar el cariño con el que ella hablaba de su fallecido amigo. Ella dejó escapar una risita.

— Recuerdo una vez, que Hizashi me preguntó incansablemente sobre el nombre verdadero de Yondaime, pero nunca se lo dije. A pesar de que Hizashi era mi amigo y compañero de equipo cuando entonces, no quise romper el acuerdo que tenía con Kenji... recuerdo que el Hyuuga estaba dolido conmigo, pero luego lo comprendió. Kenji me contó un poco sobre las costumbres y tradiciones de los Hyuuga, sabiendo que mi curiosidad no me dejaría en paz hasta que me enterara de todo, así que intenté varias cosas sobre Hizashi para que me contara. Así que, durante una misión de escolta, lo invité a tomar sake...

— ¿Y qué ocurrió? —preguntó él, interesado y divertido.

— Todo salió mal —respondió Saya, soltando una carcajada—. Resultó que Hizashi era mal bebedor, por lo que se ha quedado dormido en el pub en la villa de la Ola... dejándome a mí y a Jaina con el trabajo de pagar la cuenta y llevarlo a cuestas hasta el campamento... Jaina me estuvo regañando durante todo el camino, pero en cuanto Kenji vio el estado de Hizashi... las carcajadas aún me persiguen.

Genma se echó a reír, imaginándose a un estoico Hyuuga (que tenía la misma semblanza que Neji) dormido encima de una mesa, con el rostro rubicundo por la bebida.

— ¿Y no te reprendieron por eso?

— Kenji no pudo hacerlo, no lo dejaba la risa —dijo ella con una risita—. Pero me obligó a invitarle el almuerzo en el Ichiraku... ¡por todo un maldito mes! No podía creerlo, Kenji era capaz de comerse seis tazones grandes de ramen con hierbas y todavía entrenar a los chicos de su equipo.

El castaño sonrió al recordar el amor incondicional de cierto chico rubio por el ramen, de rasgos idénticos al Cuarto Hokage.

— ¿Le extrañas, Saya? —preguntó, sin trazos de celos en su voz. Sabía lo que había significado la figura del Hokage para ella, no tenía derecho a mancillar esos recuerdos con sentimientos dobles.

— Sí, lo extraño —respondió ella , acurrucándose un poco contra él—. Pero murió con honor, salvando la villa... no puede estar mal,. ¿no crees? Además... los recuerdos los guardo con mucho afecto, todos y cada uno. Los que pasé con Kenji, los que pasé con Sakumo-sensei, los que pasé con mi madre... todos se fueron, pero sé que sus memorias nunca serán olvidadas mientras yo tenga vida.

— Yo te ayudaré a que no las olvides, Saya-chan —murmuró besándola en la frente—. ¿Me permitirás eso?. ¿Me prometerás que mañana, pase lo que pase, daremos el todo por el todo?. ¿Me prometes que si sobrevivimos a esto... te quedarás?

Ella sonrió cálidamente, alzando la cara y mirándolo a los ojos.

— Te lo prometo.

Y él le creyó.

-- X --X --X --  
A/N: Para los que querían el lemon... aquí está, espero les guste, jeje.  
Alexiel:Nena-nena, de no haber sido por ti no hubiera reencontrado el amor por mis escritos... y ahora con esta fiebre, está difícil que pare xD... ¡Gracias mil!  
Nadeshiko:. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Qué bueno que te gustó mi Yondaime... es demasiado tierno, me fascina 3  
Y no te preocupes, pronto se revelará lo que Sasuke le dijo a Sakura... de una manera muy sutil.  
¡Prepárense para la batalla final!. :-D


	14. Cuando el Sol se Asoma

**Disclaimer:** ¡Cuando no hay más que decir, usa la katana! (No, no es mío.)

**Capítulo 14: Cuando el Sol se Asoma**

El alba aún no llegaba cuando se reunieron con los demás shinobis en el Cuartel General. Tsunade estaba presente, luciendo en su cuello un hitai-ate con el símbolo de la hoja grabado en su plateada chapa.

Todos los Jounins del grupo de Shiranui estaban presentes... menos Kakashi y Midori. Saya alzó una ceja hacia Genma, quien comprendió al vuelo el pensamiento de la pelirroja. Kurenai y Asuma estaban junto a la ventana, conversando mientras él fumaba con apariencia inquieta.

Nada más llegar, la Godaime le lanzó otro hitai-ate a Genma, haciéndole una seña con la mano. Él entendió.

Los Jounins hicieron poco a poco acto de presencia. Hinata siguió a su primo Neji dentro del salón, seguida de muy cerca por un callado Naruto. Al poco rato, Sasuke y Sakura entraron en el recinto, acompañados de Temari y Shikamaru. Kankuro fue hasta ellos y apartó a Temari, hablando con ella en murmullos.

Tenían que estar listos al amanecer, y aún el ninja copia y la kunoichi no llegaban. Genma observó que todos estaban mostrando ciertos signos de nerviosismo, mientras otros demostraban abiertamente sus afectos por sus parejas. Kurenai le quitó el cigarrillo a Asuma y lo tiró por la ventana, mientras le susurraba algo con el ceño fruncido. Éste asintió y colocó su frente sobre la de la sensei. Genma apartó la mirada al ver lo tensa que se mostraba Kurenai.

Midori entró en el salón, seguida de Kakashi, el cual lucía exactamente igual que siempre. Su actitud aburrida y perezosa fue algo tranquilizante para todos, mientras Sakura le decía que había llegado tarde, de nuevo.

— Lo siento, es que no veo en la oscuridad... —respondió, a lo cual Sasuke bufó, tratando de esconder una sonrisita sarcástica. Sakura trató de hacer lo mismo, sin éxito. Sus risitas parecieron aligerar la tensión palpable en el ambiente.

Genma observó de reojo que Saya, la cual había salido de la casa sin los lentes oscuros, caminaba hacia Midori y Kakashi, dándole un lepe al mismo y apartando a Midori. La pelinegra miró una o dos veces hacia Genma, hasta que de pronto le lanzó una mirada sorprendida a la pelirroja que le hablaba.

Oops, espero que no piensen lo que no es, pensó. Kakashi se acercó a Tsunade y comenzaron a hablar entre susurros, lo que puso a Genma de bastante mal humor. Todos hablando en susurros y secreteos... pero se figuró que hay cosas que se debían decir antes de enfrentar una batalla como la que se avecinaba.

Sin darse cuenta de nada, Naruto se acercó a la ventana, con la vista en el aún nocturno cielo. Hinata se acercó a él y, para sorpresa de todos, el portador del Kyuubi enlazó la cintura de la heredera de los Hyuuga y la abrazó fuertemente.

Tan tierna y desesperada manifestación fue demasiado para muchos.

Apartando un momento a Saya de su conversación susurrada con Midori, quien le lanzó una mirada severa, Genma le tendió el protector a la pelirroja. Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Mou, Saya-chan, no seas terca —dijo Genma con una sonrisa de las suyas, moviendo el senbon de lado a lado—. Úsalo, por favor.

— ¡Te acabo de contar hace un rato por qué no lo quiero usar! —protestó ella en voz baja—. Además, tengo que usar la capucha y la máscara ANBU, no quiero...

Él sopló el senbon hacia Kakashi, quien lo atrapó a tiempo para ver a Genma callar a Saya con un súbito beso. Midori frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

— Nena, _escúchame_ —susurró el examinador—. No lo hagas por Tsunade-sama si no quieres, pero hazlo por Ken--... Yondaime-sama,. ¿quieres?

Ella rodó los ojos y tomó la banda de las manos del ninja con gesto de fastidio.

— Está bien, está bien —concedió con desgana. Tsunade se levantó de su asiento. Observando a todos, tomó una profunda inspiración y comenzó a hablar. Kakashi hizo el intento de sacar el libro de su bolsa, pero de un rápido movimiento Midori se lo quitó y se lo lanzó a Saya, quien lo atravesó con un kunai, para luego hacerle señas al peliplateado de que siguiera las palabras de Tsunade.

— La vida de un shinobi —manifestó la Hokage—, nunca es fácil. Eso lo sabemos todos perfectamente. Muchos de nosotros hemos sufrido pérdidas de amigos y de familiares, de camaradas y de personas cercanas a nuestro corazón. Pero sé que muchos de ellos murieron defendiendo esta villa. O por lo menos, defendiéndonos a algunos de nosotros. Quiero que sepan que cada uno de nosotros es importante. Que cada uno de nosotros ha hecho su parte por proteger Konoha, aún cuando la misma villa no sabe la magnitud de nuestras acciones y en algunos, de nuestros sacrificios. No sé si todos regresaremos de ésta, pero por lo menos pensemos que estaremos contribuyendo a la defensa de nuestro hogar.

Una figura se detuvo junto a la Hokage, las líneas del rostro del viejo Sannin denotaban determinación. Ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y continuó.

— Este es el día en el cual Konoha sabrá... lo que valen sus shinobis —finalizó la Godaime, admirando a los que tenía enfrente. Todos con miradas resueltas... aunque varios o muchos no regresaran a casa al finalizar el día.

-- X --

Colocándose las piezas blancas del uniforme ANBU, Saya escuchó la puerta del vestidor cerrarse. Pensando que era Genma o Kakashi, se volvió abriendo la boca para gritarles lo pervertidos que eran... hasta que se topó con una rubia mirándola con furia. La enfermera, Yumi.

Saya alzó una ceja y continuó colocándose los protectores en las piernas.

— Quiero que sepas que habrás ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra —dijo la rubia, temblando de rabia—. Él siempre ha sido así, libre, sin preocupaciones... y ni tú ni nadie lo va a cambiar ni a hacer sentar cabeza. Y cuando eso pase... yo estaré esperándolo.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y bajó la pierna, ajustándose su fiel katana a un lado. Finalmente, miró a la enfermera.

— Te lo voy a decir una sola vez —dijo con voz baja—. El Genma al cual te refieres tú no es el mismo que veo yo. Y en vez de estarte preocupando por si uno de tus amantes regresa a ti o no, preocúpate por lo que traiga el amanecer, porque tal vez no seamos suficientes para aguantar el poder de los del Sonido y la Akatsuki, así que guárdate tus estupideces para otro momento más oportuno.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, mostrando a una pelinegra vestida igual que Saya. Midori alzó una ceja escéptica mientras la pelirroja terminaba de cubrir su cabello con la capucha y caminaba hacia ella, máscara de gato en mano.

— ¿Estás lista?

— Claro, no me gustaría llegar tarde, no es mi estilo...—sonrió la Cazadora—. Eso se lo dejo a mi Ototo.

Saya se detuvo un momento en la puerta, antes de añadir.

— Rubia, hazte un favor a ti misma y búscate un marido que te respete, en vez de estar persiguiendo un hombre que no es para ti.

— ¿Pero sí lo es para ti? —replicó la enfermera, sin moverse de su sitio. Saya lo pensó.

— No lo sé... eso lo decidirá él. Suerte, Yumi.

Cruzando el umbral, la pelirroja desapareció de su vista. Midori le lanzó una mirada a la rubia, antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente.

Mientras avanzaba hacia las puertas de Konoha, Saya respiró el aire de la madrugada.

Era un buen día para morir, si ese era el caso.

-- X --

El sol comenzó a delinearse en el horizonte.

Un grupo de hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro con protectores blancos eran los de la vanguardia, liderados por una mujer de cabello rubio vestida de negro y verde.

El segundo grupo lucía colores negros y verdes. Los demás vestían de verde igualmente.

Todos, absolutamente todos, llevaban en alguna parte de su indumentaria la chapa plateada que los proclamaba como shinobis de la hoja. Ninjas de Konoha.

Por una vez, los ANBU no lucían máscara, sólo el hitai-ate.

Tsunade, vestida de Jounin, reunió algo de chakra y descargó un puñetazo en el suelo, el cual se partió con un rugido.

— ¡Por Konoha! —gritó, poderosamente.

— ¡Por Konoha! —respondió la multitud a sus espaldas.

El silencio embargó el sitio. Un grupo grande se acercaba a través de los árboles, se podía apreciar algunos cayendo a medida que se acercaban.

Cinco figuras vestidas de túnicas negras con nubes rojas fueron las primeras que se aparecieron, junto a un hombre alto y pálido vestido con un uniforme de Jounin del Sonido.

Su ejército estaba conformado por ninjas del Sonido, la Niebla y la Roca, cada uno luciendo sus respectivos atuendos. Contándolos a ojo, eran por lo menos cinco por cada shinobi de la Hoja.

Saya sonrió mordazmente junto a Genma. Sí, este sería el día en el que llovería sangre.

— Quiero que sepas algo, Saya —murmuró él moviendo el senbon de un lado a otro de su boca para dirigirse a ella—. Nuestra noche juntos... si hoy muriera, sería mi recuerdo más hermoso.

— Yo también te amo, Genma —respondió ella en un susurro. Él la miró de reojo. Saya tenía los ojos fijos en los de la Akatsuki, intentando descubrir a Kabuto bajo una de los ropajes. Se había puesto el hitai-ate de una manera bastante original, recogiéndose el cabello en una cola alta y atándolo con el protector, quedando la chapa hacia abajo, más o menos la manera como él mismo llevaba el suyo.

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos al encararse con Orochimaru.

— Veo que no quisiste hacer caso de mis advertencias —dijo él con voz fría y sarcástica—. Hubiera sido mejor que lo hicieras... ahora toda la villa pagará por eso.

— Ella no fue la que no te hizo caso, Orochimaru —intervino el tercer Sannin, colocándose junto a Tsunade—. Yo le impedí que lo hiciera.

— Muy mal hecho, Jiraiya —reprobó el otro, midiéndose a miradas con el peliblanco—. Probablemente te arrepientas de haber hecho eso, cuando de Konoha sólo queden cenizas y cuerpos chamuscados...

— Estás equivocado, Orochimaru —respondió Tsunade, tronándose los dedos—. Estamos aquí para defender nuestro hogar.

El Sannin de las serpientes pareció algo sorprendido, pero luego sonrió malévolamente. Se volvió hacia sus aliados, pasando a través de ellos.

— Mátenlos a todos, que no quede nadie vivo. Ni mujer, ni niño.

De pronto, una de las figuras de las túnicas rojinegras se interpuso en su camino.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó molesto.

— Nuestro trato termina aquí mismo, Orochimaru —respondió una voz fría. Al instante siguiente la cabeza del Sannin caía sordamente al suelo.

Tsunade y Jiraiya abrieron los ojos de sorpresa. El de la túnica de la Akatsuki se quitó el sombrero de paja, revelando sus facciones.

Kabuto.

Saya entrecerró los ojos, extrañada de lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué matarle?. ¿Por qué ahora, después de haber sido su perro faldero desde hace tanto tiempo?

— Ahora escuchen, shinobis —dijo, mirando a los dos Sannin que quedaban y paseando la mirada por todo el cuerpo ANBU—, Manda será liberada del cuerpo de Orochimaru en cualquier momento, así que les recomiendo que huyan. No podrán hacer nada contra ella.

No había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando el cuerpo de Orochimaru se encendió en llamas, haciendo que todos los que estaban cercanos a él se apartaran. Una serpiente color violeta, enorme, mortal, se alzó en el sitio, mirando amenazadoramente a todos los presentes.

Nadie se dio cuenta del momento en que los shinobis de la Roca huyeron de la escena. Sólo los de la Niebla se quedaron, dispuestos a barrer con los de Konoha a como diera lugar.

Tsunade y Jiraiya lanzaron instrucciones: ellos se ocuparían de Manda mientras los demás se ocupaban de la Akatsuki y los demás enemigos, quienes comenzaron a correr contra los de Konoha, comenzando así la batalla.

Genma se vio separado de Saya en cuestión de instantes, mientras usaba dos kunais contra dos oponentes. Kakashi estaba esquivando a todos los enemigos, dirigiéndose a los de la Akatsuki, mientras Naruto se encaraba con Kabuto y comenzaba a impartirle unas cuantas patadas.

No había tiempo para mirar por los otros, sólo por sí mismo. Internamente, rezó por el bienestar de todos sus amigos... y de Saya.

Mientras Genma se deshacía de todo el que se le acercaba con senbons y kunais, Midori utilizaba su Jutsu contra uno de la Akatsuki, el cual la esquivó, dejando caer su sombrero en el proceso. Deidara.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, comenzando a caminar a los lados, cercándose como dos felinos. Ella con un kunai en la mano, él con un par de shurikens. Deidara observaba fijamente a la pelinegra, quien bufó con tono burlón.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Akatsuki? —preguntó—. ¿Nunca habías visto una mujer más bella que tú?

— Hmm... yo lo que creo es que hablas mucho, mujer. Aunque, artísticamente, una mujer nunca podrá dejar de ser eso, arte.

— ¡Deja de hablar tanta bobería y pelea, Akatsuki!

Deidara gruñó y se lanzó contra ella, formando con sus manos un muñeco de arcilla. Ella se apartó de un salto y conjuraba su Jutsu de nuevo, el cual atrapó al rubio y lo asfixió, mientras ella clavaba kunais por todo su cuerpo. El muñeco de arcilla se estrelló junto a otro Akatsuki, quien saltó para esquivarlo. Era Kisame, quien se encaró con Sakura, mientras Sasuke se detenía frente a una figura alta.

— Itachi, es hora.

La figura se quitó el sombrero, mostrando dos ojos rojos con puntos que giraban. Sasuke activó sus propios Sharingan y se alistó para la pelea de su vida.

--

Naruto peleaba contra Kabuto en ese momento; utilizando su Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, se multiplicó por cinco, esquivando el Shousen Jutsu por milímetros.

--

Saya se detuvo contra el último Akatsuki, quien se quitó el sombrero y le dirigió una mirada maliciosa. Era Zetsu, el espía por excelencia de la organización terrorista.

— Bien, por lo menos me dejaron una planta para jugar —dijo ella con sarcasmo. Él no dijo nada, sólo le mostró los dientes en una sonrisa retadora.

La pelirroja extendió dos dedos hacia delante, sacando dos kunais de su bolsa. El tipo sonrió cruelmente y abrió los dientes de la planta carnívora, expulsando una suerte de polen. Saya contuvo la respiración, saltó y lanzó los kunais, atinando uno y escurriendo el otro; no podía mantener la respiración por mucho tiempo, por lo que inspiró un poco del aire... para comenzar a toser.

Demonios, pensó. ¿Este polen será venenoso? maldijo interiormente. Inclinándose, evitó por poco el puño del hombre-planta, quien atinó un rodillazo en su estómago, mandándola hacia atrás. Ella cayó de rodillas, aún tosiendo.

Una ráfaga de viento se llevó el polen que la rodeaba, permitiéndole respirar libremente. Al alzar los ojos, vio a Neji y a Hiashi Hyuuga efectuando el mismo movimiento, el Hakkesho Kaiten Spin, atrayendo el polen hacia ellos, además de otras cosas. Sin perder el tiempo, Saya desenvainó la larga katana y efectuó un salto alto, trayendo la katana hacia abajo y abriéndole una larga herida a la planta que envolvía a su oponente. Zetsu gruñó de dolor y su lado oscuro habló.

— Maldita —siseó—. Pensé que eras una ANBU inútil, ahora tendré que matarte... el polen era paralizante,. ¡ahora será venenoso!

Sin más, comenzó a expulsar polen de color verde. Saya no tenía otra más que efectuar un Jutsu.

— Gorikki Ryusenpu! —una variación del movimiento de Gai la cual le enseñó su sensei, el cual la impulsó hacia Zetsu con los pies por delante, llevando todo el peso de su cuerpo a los pies, pateándolo rudamente y cayendo ambos en el suelo varios metros atrás. Saya empuñó velozmente la katana, ensartándola por completo en el cuello del espía, derrotándolo finalmente.

El polen dejó de salir, mientras el aire fue purificado por el Kaiten de los Hyuuga. La pelirroja corrió hacia ellos, esquivando unos cuantos ninjas del Sonido que intentaban bloquearle el paso. Saltó en posición fetal, liberando unos shurikens en el proceso. Llegó donde se encontraban Neji y Hiashi tosiendo bruscamente.

— Esperen, traten de aguantarse un poco —sus manos soltaron un momento la katana y formaron una complicada serie de sellos—. Dokumeki no Jutsu!

Su chakra se acumuló en sus manos, mientras ella golpeaba sus espaldas. El chakra eliminó todo rastro del polen en sus pulmones, liberándolos de la tos y permitiéndoles volver a respirar libremente. Hiashi miró fijamente a la pelirroja, quien ya lucía el uniforme ANBU manchado con la sangre rojo-verdosa del Akatsuki.

Los protegió mientras despachaba dos oponentes del Sonido, al tiempo que ambos ojiblancos se levantaban.

— Gracias, Saya-san —dijo Neji, antes de correr hacia Tenten y Lee. Hiashi lanzó una estocada con su katana a un enemigo que se abalanzaba contra ellos.

— No entiendo por qué lo hizo, pero le agradezco igual, Saya-san —dijo, sin trazas del frío veneno de aquel día. Ella inclinó la cabeza y no dijo nada. Él comprendió e hizo chocar la hoja de su katana con la de ella, en un gesto de compañeros. Ella sonrió y fue hacia la zona donde peleaban Naruto con Kabuto y Sakura con Kisame.

Sakura se las estaba viendo en enormes problemas para evitar la espada Samehada de Kisame, a sabiendas de lo que podía hacer la enorme arma. Trastabilló cando un salto y cayó, al tiempo que Kisame se le acercaba con una enorme sonrisa maquiavélica.

Saya tuvo su oportunidad.

— ¡Naruto! —gritó, haciéndole una seña hacia donde estaba Sakura. Él dio media vuelta y corrió velozmente hacia ellos, propinándole una patada al hombre-tiburón y alejándolo de Sakura.

La pelirroja, mientras tanto, saltó frente a Kabuto, empuñando la katana en alto y dos dedos extendidos. Él alzó una ceja, sonriendo sádicamente.

— Veo que no me reconoces, maldito bastardo —dijo ella, agachándose un poco—. He estado toda mi vida esperando por este momento.

Kabuto la observó y luego soltó una carcajada fría.

— Claro, si yo maté a tus padres... deberías estar orgullosa de ellos, sirvieron para un buen propósito. Fueron mi primera misión por parte de Orochimaru, para demostrarle mi valía y fidelidad.

— Pensé que el sádico de tu grupo era Orochimaru, pero vero que tú eres más inhumano que él —escupió ella con sarcasmo, entrecerrando los ojos—. Hoy mueres, Kabuto,. ¡así sea lo último que haga en mi vida!

Kabuto no hizo el menor movimiento para detener a la iracunda pelirroja que se le venía encima, hasta que ella vio que era una trampa. El shinobi del Sonido convocó su chakra y lanzó su Shousen Jutsu, impactándolo en el hombro izquierdo de Saya. Ésta lanzó un grito y saltó hacia atrás, sosteniendo la katana levemente mientras se sujetaba el brazo. Era el brazo donde había recibido un kunai en la misión en la frontera, además del _tanto_ que le había acertado Genma.

— No vas a poder conmigo, muchacha —dijo Kabuto con las manos brillantes de chakra—. Realmente no quiero llenarme las manos de tu sangre, así que haré que otros lo hagan por mí... Shikon no Jutsu!

Los cuerpos de los shinobis de la Hoja, de Niebla y del Sonido que yacían alrededor se levantaron, dirigiéndose hacia la Cazadora. Saya los miró desorientada, dándose cuenta que estaba sola contra un número de veinticinco zombies, por llamarlos de algún modo.

Sostuvo la katana bajo la mirada divertida del Yakushi, dándole gracias a todos los dioses internamente por ser derecha. Al momento en que dos la atacaron, movió la katana lateralmente, enviando a sus dos oponentes hacia atrás... en cuatro partes.

Demonios, no duraré mucho con el brazo inutilizado, pensó desesperada. No podía pedir ayuda, el escándalo de la batalla, los gritos y las armas entrechocando las unas con las otras ahogarían cualquier petición de ayuda. Apretando los dientes, rechazó a cuatro oponentes más, sin darse cuenta que detrás de sí caían varios, productos de la fuerza de un Jutsu.

Se estaba cansando demasiado rápido, tenía que soportarlo. Quedaban aún muchos.. y aún tenía que matar a Kabuto. Utilizando sus talones, se dejó caer levantando la katana, atravesando a uno que se le venía encima y otro que iba detrás. Los pateó fuera de su espacio y continuó defendiéndose, mientras trataba de mover el brazo para efectuar otro Jutsu. Imposible, los músculos y tendones estaban limpiamente cortados, como si los hubieran cercenado quirúrgicamente con un bisturí. Maldito seas, Kabuto, pensó.

Esquivó uno, y otro más. Alzó la katana en contra de Kabuto, pero éste se movió a su espalda y la pateó limpiamente en la misma, mandándola de cara al suelo y sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella.

— Me tienes cansado, muchachita —dijo con voz espeluznante en su oído, levantando la mano—. ¡Es hora que te reúnas con tus padres en el infierno y dejes de joder!

Saya cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe final, pero la mano de Kabuto fue atravesada por un kunai. Éste lanzó un grito, mientras la chica se las arreglaba para volverse y sacárselo de encima con los pies.

Kakashi se detuvo junto a Kabuto quien se levantaba nuevamente, con el hitai-ate levantado y el Sharingan brillando y girando perezosamente.

— Estás derrotado, Yakushi —le dijo casualmente—. Mira a tu alrededor...

Saya lo hizo igualmente. El enorme cuerpo de la serpiente Manda yacía en piezas por todo el campo, los shinobis del Sonido y los de Niebla estaban tirados o huían del sitio desesperadamente, siendo perseguidos implacablemente por los Jounins y ANBU de Konoha. Kisame había caído bajo la fuerza de Sakura y Naruto combinadas, la espada Samehada partida a la mitad yacía junto al cuerpo del tiburón. Deidara parecía un alfiletero, gracias a Midori. De los Akatsuki sólo quedaba Itachi, quien en ese momento tenía tomado a Sasuke del cuello. Kabuto miró fijamente a Kakashi y soltó una carcajada.

— No estoy derrotado, ninja copia —dijo, con un brillo maniático en los ojos—. Me ayudaron a destruir a la Akatsuki, me ayudaron a despachar a Orochimaru... ¿y qué es lo que queda de ustedes? Un puñado de shinobis que no aguantarían una invasión de otras villas... no, Hatake Kakashi. Ustedes son los grandes perdedores de éste día.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso, maldito bastardo? —preguntó Saya, ya en pie—. Dime algo,. ¿de verdad te creíste el cuento de que tú eres el líder de la Akatsuki? —soltó una carcajada falsa, burlona—. Tengo media vida siguiéndote, imbécil. Sé que tú sólo eres un peón de Orochimaru, un perro faldero que hasta ahora vio que lo estaban utilizando... ¡y mordió la mano de su dueño!. ¿O debería decir la cabeza, Kabuto? Estás muerto,. ¡ya no hay Sannin Legendario que te proteja el trasero!. ¿O es que crees que vas a salir con vida de ésta?

Sólo entonces Kabuto entendió el alcance de sus acciones y la manipulación de Itachi Uchiha. Enfurecido, cargó contra Saya, pero Kakashi fue más rápido.

— Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu! —las bolas de fuego salieron veloces, como una lluvia de meteoritos. Kakashi había copiado la técnica de Sasuke, golpeando a Kabuto incesantemente. Saya extrajo chakra como pudo de su cuerpo, intentando sanar su hombro, sin éxito. Clavó la katana cerca de donde se encontraba Kakashi, comprendiendo que él se encargaría de Kabuto, mientras miraba a su alrededor con horror.

Los cuerpos poblaban el suelo, pero aún quedaban ninjas peleando contra los Jounins. Notó que Genma y Raidou estaban rodeados de por lo menos veinte oponentes y corrió hacia ellos, mientras hacía lo que nunca antes había probado.

— Doton: Retsudotensho! —el Jutsu que había robado una vez en la villa de la Roca, sólo era necesaria una mano para ejecutar los sellos, mientras la otra se mantenía inmóvil sobre la palma. La tierra comenzó a temblar, desconcertando a los atacantes, mientras Saya sacaba un kunai y lo lanzaba al más cercano de Genma, hundiéndolo en su cabeza.

Genma se volvió y lanzó otro kunai al que le seguía, mientras Raidou le quebraba la columna a otro. Saya se lanzó contra otro enemigo, apretando los dientes en la caída. Otro cuello roto con el canto de la mano.

Raidou se volvió y gritó de repente.

— ¡Saya, detrás de ti!

No hubo mucho tiempo de reaccionar: un cuerpo se atravesó entre Saya y el enemigo, cayendo sobre ella. Saya miró sorprendida los ojos caramelo de Genma, llenos de amor. Le dedicó una sonrisa verdadera, sin ningún objeto en su boca.

— No... no... —musitó ella asustada. Genma la había protegido del kunai que ahora se hallaba en su espalda, perforándole un pulmón. El shinobi tosió levemente, manchando un poco más el uniforme ANBU que ambos lucían.

— Nunca tuve tiempo de decírtelo, pero... —susurró, tensando el cuerpo—. Nunca dejé de amarte... jamás, ni siquiera cuando creía que estabas muerta...

— No... Genma, no... ¡Genma!

El castaño perdió el sentido sobre ella. Raidou acudió prontamente después de despachar al que había atacado al examinador. Lo cargó un poco, permitiendo que Saya saliera.

— ¡Genma! —gritó ella, tratando de sacar más chakra.

Pero estaba exhausta, no había más energía.

-- X -- X -- X --  
Ya sólo queda un capítulo... y quiero agradecerle a las personas que siguieron conmigo, Alexiel de Merak, Nadeshiko, Nabiki-chan... muchas gracias, de verdad... hicieron mi día... muchas gracias... :-)


	15. Here With Me

**Disclaimer:** Se ha determinado que usar un hitai-ate en plena calle te da status de Shinobi. ¿Alguien me regala uno? (No, no es mío, damn it...)

**Capítulo 15: Here with me**

La paz retornó a Konoha gradualmente.

El Monumento a los héroes caídos fue ampliado, para dar cabida a los nombres de los que habían fallecido en esa última batalla. El sol brillaba sobre la villa, como dándole apoyo por las pérdidas que habían sufrido. Anko había perecido, ayudando a Tsunade a pelear contra Manda. Jiraiya aún estaba en el hospital, recuperándose de la tremendamente venenosa mordida de la serpiente que una vez estuvo al servicio de Orochimaru.

Tsunade había salido recientemente de los cuidados médicos, aunque volviendo al hospital todos los días. Temari se encontró cuidando de un Shikamaru bastante gruñón y quejica, pero no le importó mucho, de tan aliviada que estaba por su supervivencia. Kankuro había encontrado a Tenten en el campo malherida, por lo que hacía la misma tarea que su hermana... pero con resultados más agradecidos de parte de la especialista en armas.

Midori leía un trozo de Icha Icha Paradise a un atractivo Jounin de cabellos plateados, el cual le sonreía ampliamente, coaccionándola a que continuara, mientras ella se sonrojaba enormemente. Finalmente, ella claudicó y lanzó el libro por la ventana, el cual impactó en la cabeza de un Ero-Sennin que huía de las agujas, los medicamentos... y la furia de una enfermera acompañada de la Hokage.

La pelinegra suspiró. Habían pasado pocos días y parecía que hubieran pasado décadas.

Saya aún no despertaba del Jutsu de sueño al que la sometieron. No había querido separarse de Genma mientras lo llevaban al hospital, por lo que tuvo que ser noqueada por Kakashi. Midori recordó el rostro desesperado y anegado en lágrimas de la pelirroja, sostenida a duras penas por Raidou, mientras Ibiki llevaba el cuerpo de Genma a cuestas.

— Está bien, Mi-chan. Ella estará bien —murmuró Kakashi desde la cama. Ella alzó la vista y le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque insegura.

-- X --

Sasuke recobró la conciencia, sintiendo su cuerpo embotado y adolorido. Volvió la cabeza, notando los mechones de cabello rosa que reposaban a su lado. Lentamente, posó la mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura, la cual despertó por la sutil caricia.

Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la sonrisa cansada del último de los Uchiha.

— Sasuke-kun... —murmuró, tomando su mano.

— Está bien, Sakura... —respondió en un leve susurro—. Ya todo terminó...

-- X --

Naruto había salido del hospital al día siguiente, el chakra del Kyuubi como siempre lo había ayudado a sanar prontamente. Pero pasaba sus días en el hospital, junto a sus amigos, para luego ir a la Mansión Hyuuga a visitar a Hinata. Se había dado cuenta tardíamente de los sentimientos de la heredera de los portadores del Byakugan, por lo que trataba siempre de responderle, aunque torpemente.

Mirándola dormir, respiró profundamente. ¿Así era como se sentía estar en paz?

Tal vez ahora... podría mirar hacia delante.

-- X --

Saya finalmente despertó. Tenía el brazo en un cabestrillo, aún en proceso de curación. Los Jutsus médicos que le había administrado Tsunade aún estaban trabajando, reconstruyendo el tejido que había sido cercenado. Miró su mano, la cual lucía una aguja intravenosa, recordándole con ironía ese día en el cual despertó en ese mismo hospital, con tantas culpas por dentro que no la dejaban respirar.

— Genma...

Intentó levantarse, pero no tenía fuerzas. Suspiró y volvió a intentarlo, sin resultado.

— Mou, Saya-chan, te vas a abrir esas heridas si continúas moviéndote así...

La voz profunda de Kakashi la sobresaltó. Éste lucía la bata del hospital, caminando apoyado de una Midori que vestía una bata idéntica. Saya les ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a manera de disculpa.

— Gomen nasai... —murmuró, reclinándose de nuevo—. Midori-chan, Kakashi-kun... Genma...

Ellos se miraron, dudosos.

Saya comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

-- X --

Neji salió de la Mansión Hyuuga acompañado de Naruto. Querían visitar a sus compañeros de equipo en el hospital, por lo que caminaron juntos hacia el centro médico.

— ¿Entonces Sasuke mató a su hermano? —preguntó el Hyuuga, incapaz de contener la curiosidad. El rubio se rascó la cabeza, intentando poner en orden sus ideas.

— Pues, así parece —respondió al fin—. Itachi le dijo algo acerca de la noche de la masacre, algo que nadie sabía. Al parecer los Uchiha que él asesinó estaban planeando un golpe contra la abuela Hokage, o algo así... Oi, ya no recuerdo...

— La historia no va así, Naruto-kun —interrumpió Sakura a su espalda, sonriendo brevemente—. Itachi le indicó a Sasuke que el clan Uchiha estaba corrupto, pues estaban aceptando sobornos de la gente del Sonido y de Niebla para que relajaran la vigilancia en Konoha (ya sabes que los Uchiha eran los oficiales de policía acá, antes de todo eso)... tuvo que matarlos, pues había descubierto todo en una de sus misiones cuando era ANBU. Se convirtió en ninja perdido por elección, para cubrir sus acciones y evitar que la vergüenza cayera sobre el apellido y perjudicaran a Sasuke-kun... por eso, dejó que Sasuke tomara su venganza, para completar el ciclo de karma que se había auto impuesto.

Neji ponderó las palabras de la pelirrosa, mientras Naruto aún seguía rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿Pero por qué no explicarle eso antes a Sasuke para que viera que estaba libre de culpas? —preguntó de nuevo el genio de los Hyuuga—. ¿No era más fácil hacer eso que pasar la mitad de su vida huyendo y siendo tildado como un criminal?

— El problema está, Neji, en que el mismo Itachi dijo que la sangre de sus congéneres estaban aún manchando sus manos. Su lógica era implacable y, según como lo veía, nunca podría escapar de la justicia. Y sabía perfectamente que esa justicia vendría en las manos de Sasuke-kun... por eso, dejó que Sasuke-kun lo acabara, para descansar finalmente y pagar sus pecados.

Todo salía a la luz. Neji observó los rayos del sol que caían gentilmente sobre los cabellos rosados de Sakura y comprendió la razón y el por qué Sasuke la había elegido. De pronto, alguien chocó contra él y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Sumimasen —dijo la chica. Era una de las de la Arena, que había venido con el Kazekage para visitar Konoha, fortalecer tratados, rendir homenaje a los caídos... y verificar que sus hermanos estuvieran vivos, claro. La desconocida lo miró de arriba abajo, alzando una ceja. Tenía un tono de cabello bastante notable, la mitad de color negro y la otra mitad en rojo, sus ojos eran grises claros, como un día parcialmente nublado.

— No te preocupes —dijo casualmente—. Yo no veía por donde iba.

— Eso era obvio —replicó la chica, alejándose—. Para la próxima fíjate por dónde caminas.

Sakura y Naruto se sonrieron al ver la cara de intriga que tenía Neji, al ver alejarse a la kunoichi.

-- X --

— ¿Estás segura que estás bien?

— Maldita sea, Ototo,. ¡déjame ir o me pondré a gritar!

— Está bien, está bien... sólo lo digo por tu bien, Oneesan... no quiero verte más herida de lo que ya estás, es todo...

— Kakashi-kun, cuando tenga el brazo curado, te golpearé en la cabeza hasta que me canse, te lo prometo —dijo Saya apretando los dientes, caminando lentamente del brazo de Raidou. Kakashi se rascó la cabeza, curvando su ojo visible con una sonrisa avergonzada debajo de su máscara—. Raidou-san, por favor...

Entraron a una habitación a oscuras. La ventana estaba abierta, dejando entrar el fresco aire del atardecer. Un cuerpo estaba tendido en la cama, su rostro a oscuras. Saya observó que su respiración era irregular.

Trastabilló un poco, pero Raidou la sostuvo. Llegó a la cama de Genma, mirándolo bajo la luz del ocaso. Estaba vivo, golpeado y malherido, pero estaba vivo...

— Genma... —murmuró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Deslizó su mano magullada sobre el suave cabello castaño, apartándolo de su rostro. La respiración de Genma se normalizó, tomando bocanadas tranquilas y profundas. Ella sonrió entre las lágrimas.

Raidou y Kakashi se miraron y abandonaron la habitación, dejándolos solos. Definitivamente, no importaba lo que pasase... los lazos de la vida eran irrompibles.

-- X --

Genma abrió los ojos. Era una mañana preciosa, podía escuchar los pájaros gorjeando en el árbol junto a su ventana. Se sentía bien, pero el cansancio dominaba todo su cuerpo.

Volvió levemente la cabeza, reconociendo el recinto donde se encontraba. El hospital.

Notó una figura sentada en una butaca junto a su cama... y sonrió levemente.

— S... Saya...

Ella abrió los ojos con un sobresalto. Miró hacia la cama y el alma regresó a su cuerpo.

Se miraron en silencio, bebiéndose la imagen del otro, sintiendo sus presencias, sus respiraciones, el latir de sus corazones. Genma le hizo señas y ella se levantó con dificultad, caminando hacia la cama. El castaño negó con la cabeza y ella suspiró, tendiéndose con cuidado junto a él.

— ¿Te quedas aquí, conmigo? —preguntó él, besando levemente su frente.

— Siempre, siempre estaré... aquí contigo.

**FIN**

_-- Tenna' ento lye omenta --_

-- X -- X -- X --

AN:. ¡Y se acabóooooo! Jeje, 15 capítulos de una historia que me mantuvo despierta por un buen rato. Espero que les haya gustado... para algún comentario adicional, diríjanse a mi LiveJournal: www. livejournal. com /users /zelha(quítenle los espacios).

¡Muchas gracias por todo!. :-D


End file.
